The Wizard The Knight and The Pragmatist -The Sword of Love Saga
by FanLass
Summary: Methos moves to the world of Harry Dresden. Wizards Denarians and Ghouls are just the beginning. Methos the pragmatist gets a loaner sword Excalibur it comes with a fancy outfit & an archangel whispering in his ear! Can even Methos survive this adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard, the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Highlander / Dresden Files crossover**

**I found my editor and she did her magic! This is a repost of a corrected version of chapter one with (hopefully) the spelling and grammar are fixed. **

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight etc).

**Disclaimer** - TheDresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at (**.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham)**

**Chapter One - Harry Meets Methos**

Charity, Molly and I were in the Hospital waiting room. I joined them after I had finished having a conversation with Mab in the Hospital chapel. Hells Bells, I hate talking to her. The Doctor came in at ten seventeen and introduced himself as Dr ME Stacy, the lead Trauma surgeon for Michael. He was a tall slender man with a British accent. While we were waiting, the nurses had assured us that Dr Stacy was absolutely the best trauma surgeon they had on staff. It was a fluke, just some random act of good fortune that Dr Stacy was working tonight because he wasn't scheduled to be on call. The on call OR surgeon, Dr Warren Harris, had an auto accident earlier today where he had been injured. Dr Harris had asked for a small favor when he got his friend Dr. ME Stacy to take his shift tonight.

"He's in recovery," Dr Stacy said. "The Procedures went…" Dr Stacy sighed. He looked at least as tired as either of the Carpenter women. "As well as could be expected. Better, really. I hesitate to make any claims at this point, but he seems to be stable, and assuming there are no complications in the next hour or two, I think he'll pull through."

Charity bit her lip hard. Molly threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you Dr. Stacy" Charity whispered.

The doctor gave us a weary half smile, and looked at us with his hazel eyes that seem to exude something deeper than words could say. Dr. Stacy went on to inform us that Michael's injuries were very extensive and he might never fully recover from them. That there was also a possibility for brain damage. The Doc said that Mr. Carpenter may need assistance, possibly for the rest of his life. But then Dr Stacy reassured us he would stay on Mr. Carpenter's case and would continue to follow Mr. Carpenter as long as he was needed. Molly and I had to leave because Michael was in an iron lung and being wizards, we need to stay away from modern medical technology. Charity stayed and promised to call Molly as soon as Michael woke up.

I called Thomas and he gave me and Molly a ride over to Murphy's place. I had to hash things out with the wardens, Captain Luccio and check on Ivy. I ended up on making a date with the Captain for dinner at Japanese steakhouse. Murphy didn't think going out with Luccio was a good idea but Stars and Stones, I have to live my own life even if people don't agree with it. Murphy felt there were more bad things on the horizon and made me promise she would be part of the fight. I asked Murphy to take Molly home and drop me at St Mary's where I had left my car, she said yes.

At St Mary's church to see Father Forthill, but instead I found Sanya. We traded manly hugs, you know the ones with all the back thumping, but then he ruined them with those crazy Russian kisses on both cheeks. After a drink of bourbon, I thought Sanya should be drinking vodka, but Sanya countered me with why wasn't I wearing a pointy hat and riding a broomstick. I said "Touché"

After a discussion about Thorned Namshiel and Johnny Marcone, Sanya came out with Amoracchius, offering me the blade. I told Sanya I had free will and he could go jump in the lake; I finally snatched the sword from his hands.

"As if I didn't have enough problems I had to go around carrying freaking Excalibur now too!" After slamming the door of the blue beetle I looked at the copy of _The Two Towers _that Uriel had given me. Inside the front cover were the hand written words - _The reward for work well done is more work. _"Ain't that the truth" I muttered to myself.

In the days to come, whenever I came to visit Michael, I would see Dr Stacy who I just started calling Doc. Sometime we would have long conversations lasting long after visiting hour were over. The Doc seemed have the all the qualities of someone I might want to get to know better. He was originally fromEngland,Waleshe corrected me, and seemed like a decent guy. He was smart, a gifted surgeon, and had a wicked sense of humor too. One night when I was visiting Michael, the Doc and I got into a discussion about whether beer should be drunk warm or chilled. Doc said he would drink beer either way, but the best micro brewed beers are best served warm. I thought McAnally would like the guy. Funny, Doc seemed to know a bit more about beer than the average person, and a lot more than a trauma surgeon should!

Well, as I said, the Doc had spent a lot of extra attention on Michael's case and had gone that hundred and fifty percent to make sure Michael would make as much of a recovery as possible. One evening, he was getting off shift at the same time I was leaving after I visited Michael, so I invited the Doc for a drink at McAnally's. The Doc gave me one of his half smiles I was beginning to know so well and offered to drive. Since the Blue Beetle was in the shop again, I said sure and took him up on the offer. His car was a lot like Thomas's, but instead of a Hummer, the Doc had a big BMW SUV, new and shiny with all the bells and whistles. I was hoping I didn't fry its computer systems, but figured a ride to McAnally's would not cause too many jolts to the new SUV's.

Once at McAnally's, the Doc gave the place a once over, he counted the thirteen columns and thirteen tables and noticed the repetition. The Doc was a guy who seemed to observe every detail. I introduced him to McAnally, the owner and brew master.

"Mac, I would like you to meet Doc Stacy, he is the guy who patched up Michael and saved his life" I said as the Doc sat at a table.

"Oh, I am just a simple doctor, nothing special. Interesting place you have here. Mr. Dresden says you make your own micro brewed beer and server in warm. I am from the other side of the pond and I have been looking for some decent brew since I move to this God forsaken city seven years ago." the Doc said as he extended his hand to Mac.

Mac did the strangest thing, he shook the Doc's hand smiled and said "Thanks Doc for what you did for Michael." I didn't know he could string eight words together so elegancy!

I took a double take; Mac didn't make one grunt in the whole sentence. Then while still in a bit of shock I managed spit out "Mac two of your best brews and two steaks and the Doc is buying"

The Doc gave me a glaring looking and then laughed. "So Mr. Dresden, Mrs. Carpenter tells me you are a detective who advertises as a wizard in the Chicago Yellow Pages?"

"Yep, that's right I am a wizard" I smiled back at him, I could tell he didn't believe me, so I changed the subject, "so tell me, what does the ME in ME Stacy stand for?"

"You're a wizard, OK that's different. You're asking me what was my first name is, I usually don't tell anyone but very close friends, but you seem like a nice chap, so for you I will make an exception. It's a family name Merlin Edwin. It's kind of a joke around the hospital. Speaking of wizards, they say I am a wizard in the operating room," the Doc laughed.

Nope, he didn't believe for one moment I was a real wizard. Maybe the Doc seemed like the kind of guy who only believed in what he could whip up in his test tubes.

"And its Harry, not Mr. Dresden, Doc Merlin" I laughed, wow what a name Merlin Edwin Stacy. I couldn't have made up a better name myself.

The Doc rolled his eyes "I knew I shouldn't have told you that, just call me Doc, or Edwin if you really need to get personal, Harry"

After Mac brought us our brews and steaks, I took a good look at my new friend. He was just over six feet tall, thin but hiding a muscular build under his expensive bulky sweater. The Doc sported a short goatee and mustache, and dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed, but fell just above his collar. Outside the hospital, he wore a long trench coat even in the warmer weather. Actually, there was nothing exceptional about him except his rather large nose. Really, he was just another face in the crowd. Except for his intense hazel eyes, I quickly scanned when he wasn't looking at me. His eyes seemed to hint that that there was more to this man than his age suggested. His eyes almost had a glitter of gold in them. He was impeccably dressed and anyone could see that even thought he never said it, Dr Stacy preferred the finer things in life. I had seen him in hand tailored suits, I knew this because he had his name embroidered on the inside of the suit coat. I overheard the staff tease him, that he being a bachelor, was living in a huge penthouse condominium at one ofChicago's best high-rise addresses. The only thing was, he never appeared ostentatious, only generous to a fault. He was known to do a great deal of pro bono work and spent at least one day a week working at Medical Center Free Clinic. The more I got to know about the good Dr. Stacy, I realized the more contradiction I found in him. He was a puzzle, but I am a detective and I so like solving puzzles.

"Harry I have to say this beer and steak are the best I had since I left theUK." The Doc paused, closed his eye and smiled "No Paris, there is a small bar in Paris a friend of mine used to own called "Le Blues Bar" where the beer is as good and the company too." he said as he smiled offering a boon of friendship with his words. After we had eaten, the Doc said "Want a lift home Harry, I don't mind driving you and but I do have to get going I have to be in the hospital at seven AM."

While driving home, there was a problem, the Magellan stated shorting out first, followed by lights not working right, the Bluetooth interface causing the sound system to make eerie noises that sounded like a ghost. Then The Doc got nervous, and suggested I take a cab and offered me the fare. The Doc had no Idea that modern technology shorted out near wizards and a SUV like the Doc's was sure to be a goner with me driving around in it for very long. First I thought he was upset about the SUV starting to go berserk, but soon I found that wasn't the problem. We were by Wrigley Field and the Doc just stopped the SUV looked at me and said; "Harry if you don't want to take a cab home just take my BMW, but please I am getting out here." There was a strange quality in his voice, there was no reasoning with him, and he gave no information, he just gave me an order.

"Doc this is crazy! Maybe you should call triple A, I think your BMW is dying. It's late and no one is here, it's not the best part of town, I am not just leaving you here" I questioned my new friend.

"Harry, listen to me, for your own safety just go, you can leave the car anywhere. Tomorrow I can find it and fix the problem, take it home if you want. I am sorry Harry, but please do not ask me to explain." I could see in Doc Stacy wasn't in a mood for negotiation.

I found out that continuing to talk to him was fruitless so I dropped the Doc off and he disappeared in to the night. The moon was full and in the dim light I saw him enter the baseball stadium. I didn't go home, only drove around to the other side of the stadium and parked the SUV. After picking the locks on a few doors, I entered Wrigley Field to find out why the Doc had entered the baseball stadium. I saw that the Doc was on the field and went out to the pitcher's mound where there he met another man.

As I said the moon was full thus I could see the two men drop their coats, and pull out their swords.

SWORDS!

Wasn't this the guy I just had a beer with at McAnally's, where the hell was he hiding that sword the whole time!

Now the Doc and another man were right in the middle of Wrigley Field intending to have a sword fight! Hells Bells, what was going on? The acoustics in the stadium were excellent and I just caught the other man loudly announced himself as Marshal Keaner. The Doc preferred not to identify himself, but Keaner called him Benjamin Adams. OK, why was Doc Stacy letting some stranger with a sword call him Benjamin Adams? Then again, why was the Doc standing in the middle of Wrigley Field with a sword? Then it got really strange - the two men went at each other as if they both wanted blood, swinging their swords with controlled thrusts. It was as if I was watching a Jedi Knight vs. Sith Lords light sabers battle. But there were two important differences, these men were not using light saber but steel swords, and it wasn't a movie.

**End chapter one**

**Chapter 2**

**Swords, Beheadings and Beer, a Soulgaze.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**A Harry Dresden / Highlander crossover**

**I found my editor and she did her magic! This is a repost of a corrected version of chapter one with (hopefully) the spelling and grammar are fixed. **

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight etc).

**Disclaimer** - TheDresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at **(.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham)**

**Chapter 2**

**Swords, Beheadings and Beer, a Soulgaze**

**_Harry's Narrative:_**

Did I miss the memo that said Wrigley Field was the designated dueling ground forChicago? The Doc certainly seemed to know what he was doing. His movements with his sword were calm cool and collected. I could tell the Doc was also keeping track of all the moves made by his opponent so he could counter them. I could tell the Doc had done this before and knew how to duel with a sword.

Murphy had taken me to see a couple of sword fight demonstration she was participating in. I had learned that that when you parry, the blade should be closer to the body for self defense. The Doc was always doing that while still making long jabs at Keaner. Both men were swinging their steel blades, slicing at each other and clanging the blades together. There was one huge difference from this sword fight and the ones I had see Murphy in. When swords touched, sparks flashed between them lighting up the ball field.

Watching the sword fight was almost like watching a dance. The Doc was constantly looking for opportunities to counter his opponent's attacks. The Doc was feeling the flow of the fight. I just had to stare at the beauty of seeing the two men parrying steel against steel, thrusting and lunging at each other with the flashes of light flying when swords touched. Keaner seemed to fight with a lot of emotion and anger, which made him make mistakes. The Doc was able to cut him a few times which caused Keaner to become angrier. The Doc always charged and attacked with a great deal of confidence, but never seeming to get excited or carried away during the course of the fight. He retained his control, as his sword jabbed, thrust and lunged and slashed at this Keaner guy. The Doc maintained a great deal of accuracy and agility over his opponent and I could see he was determined he would be the victor of a battle.

In truth the sword fight didn't last that long; the Doc was definitely better, and before I knew it, he had Keaner on the defensive. The Doc seemed to toy with this Keaner Guy a little bit longer than he should have. Then Doc changed how he held his sword to a way I wasn't familiar with. He held it with one hand on the hilt so that the sword pointed straight down. Then he deflected several blows from Keaner's weapon. Suddenly the Doc turned his wrist to the right and the sword moved with his hand to a straight across parallel with the ground and easily sliced in to Keaner's gut. Then the Doc took several more swipes with his sword; it was as if he was almost cutting a Z for Zorro into Keaner's flesh.

Keaner fell to his knees and dropped his sword with a look of great fear and pain on his face. After that the Doc kicked Keaner's weapon away so his opponent was now totally defenseless. Next, the Doc pulled the unarmed man up by his hair and looking right in to his eyes and whispered something into Keaner's ear. Suddenly, without warning, Doc put both hands on his sword hilt and Keaner fell on his hands and knees, then with one swipe of his blade the Doc cut Keaner's head off.

Jesus Christ! I was mesmerized like watching a demolition derby. I couldn't take my eyes off the gory scene before me. I couldn't believe the kind doctor I had gotten to know was now a cold blooded killer. Then I saw Doc Stacy walk a few steps away from his victim and plant his sword into the ground. After that, the craziest things stated to happen. First Keaner's headless body levitated right off the ground while a mist started to cover the ball field just like someone had turned on a fog machine. Consequently, all the lights in the stadium shot on bright as the sun.

OPPS! The Doc saw me standing in the stands. A look of betrayal crossed his face just before lightning started pouring out of Keaner's body and into the Doc's body! Doc's face had a look on it as almost as if he was having an orgasm, as he tossed his arms out straight and arched his back. The lightning continued to pour in to the Doc's body. He moaned loudly as he looked like he being jolted by the force of the lightning and twisted in an effort to remain standing. I was half frozen with one brow cocked, my jaw hanging open and a confused look in my eyes. Half the light in Wrigley Field exploded, plus a fire spontaneously broke out and ran right along the base lines. For a moment, the whole baseball diamond was in flames with several side explosions going off in the dugouts, spewing baseball equipment everywhere. The big electronic scoreboard sign started to explode and fell unto the baseball field. The carnage at Wrigley Field was unbelievable! After the lighting stopped, everything went back again; the Doc clasped into the mist.

I have seen a lot a strange thing in the magical world but I have never seen anything even close to that. I hesitated, using my hand to push my jaw shut. But I decided that this was the guy who saved Michael life, so ran as fast as I could down to the ball field to see if Doc was alive. He was alive but looked weak and very pissed off.

"Harry you were not suppose to have see that" the Doc said weakly as he used his sword to help himself stand up.

I shouted at the Doc "First, why did you just decapitate that guy? And second what the hell was that lightning show all about?"

"It was him or me, and I prefer to live. Sorry Harry it's complicated. The car is still here I suppose?"

"Ya" I was all I dig out of my stupefied brain to answer.

"Ok I will drop you home, we have to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, coming Harry, or are waiting here for the police to arrive?" He pulled the sword out of the ground and tried to walk, but the Doc was still weak, so I helped him to the SUV. "I will be fine, it just takes me a few minutes after a quickening. Harry you drive since I do not know where you live."

"What are you? I know you not completely human" I asked.

"Oh Harry, I am Human enough, it was just a mistake you seeing what you saw, I told you to leave. Our battles are only fought in private. And Harry don't give me that look; if I didn't take his head he would have just kept coming after me, I had no choice. I hate taking heads it's something I gave up doing long ago. But I like my current life, and I can't let some monster destroy what I have spent the past seven years building." The doc rambled on, hoping he could make a point to convince me he wasn't a cold blooded killer.

"It's Ok Doc, I can't say my hands are clean of blood either. Let's go to my place I just want to talk to you some more, OK? Truce?" I asked

"In the absence of any alternative Harry, I guess I owe you some kind of explanation" The Doc said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was just resting or sleeping, but I was sure I wasn't going to get another thing out of the Doc until we got to my place. Then I could use my wizard's sight on him, have a soul gaze with him, or ask Bob what the hell was going on with this guy. Stars and Stones! There was certainly more to Dr ME Stacy than I had first thought and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

The BMW was starting to spit and sputter by the time we made it back to the boarding house I call home. I think the transmission was starting to fail, and the ABS didn't work well either. Every warring light that the dash board had was on and I was glad to bring the SUV to a stop in front of my place. The Doc had remained sleeping, so I nudged and told him we were here. He cursed a few words in a language I didn't understand, but I was sure it was a curse, and after complaining about his car he came with me in to my modest home.

"You do like it basic Harry; no flat screen, heat, no central air, no computer, and it's been years since I have seen an old fashion ice box like that." Doc said looked around at my humble abode, and then he looked at me and said "I guess you're waiting for an explanation about what happened at the ball field." He paused I guess hoping I would say no problem Doc beheading someone with a sword is no big deal. Then seeing I was still looking for clarification, Doc started to talk again. "Marshal Keaner was not a good man; he was in fact the type of man who in fact enjoyed killing people. We fought on different sides of a war. During that war, he murdered someone I care very much about. I avoid war whenever I can, but sometimes that becomes impossible. You know what they say - all's fair in love and war. Well frankly Harry, there really isn't much else to say, I had a dept to settle with him and tonight I settled it."

"Oh Doc, I think there is a lot more to this than what you're saying, I'm not crazy about doing what I am going to do, because I don't know what you are. I think we need to look each other in right in the eyes" I said uncertain of what I would see. So I walked right up to the Doc and looked him right in the eyes, and Dr Stacy made the mistake of returning my gaze and the soulgaze began.

The eyes are the windows to the soul, literately. For wizards like me looking in to someone's eyes I see the core of whom and what they are, their naked heart, and they see the same in me. There is nothing hidden and no possibility of deception; it isn't a precise research technique, but it is burned in to my head forever. This soul gaze was a more like a trip to the twilight zone than any other sole gaze I ever had.

What I saw was unbelievable; it was a look at over 5,000 years of history that mostly included swords, beheadings, death and lots of beer.

The years rushed by so fast I knew I would have to take time to look at it all later; so many images filled my brain. It was like watching a six-hour miniseries in 30 seconds. Standing out fast among the rush of information was one name repeated over and over again - Methos. I saw people, many friends and lovers grew old and die right in front of my eyes. I could see others who suffered very violent deaths. How could one man stand so much death and pain? I saw a fallen angel, Lasciel, who had inhabited his soul and he was once a member of the order of the Blacken Denarians. Doc and his friends led a blood bath of rape, murder, and terror that lasted over a thousand years and over two continents. I saw him fighting off the fallen angel. Also, the pain he felt when an immortal that he called his brother would not reject the Denarians. The Doc locked him up in a well away from mankind for over a thousand years. I then saw a wizard not unlike myself, but it was long ago with Knights, King Arthur, the round table and many bloody battles.

Finally the images slowed down to show a frail young woman named Alexa, and I felt the pain of losing yet another lover. So many battles, so many lost friends, so many regrets, so much pain. Basically, he was a good man who ran deep with emotions. Over the eons, he had built up vast walls around his heart, of sarcasms, paranoia, distrust and indifference. These all acted as an armor to keep the pain from breaking him.

However, worst of all, was the knowledge that the only way to stay alive was to kill. Killing in itself did not seem to be a problem for him. But the Immortal game wasn't just killing, but it was chopping off another person head to in order to survive. This wasn't something he wanted to do but he had made a deal with himself to accept it. Somewhere in his psyche, Methos filed it away in a place so deep he it became normal behavior for him. His life depended on the death of others; that was a fact, not an option. Methos did not want to die, so he would do whatever needed to be done too survive.

Finally I felt what it was like to have the lightning of a quickening, all the power and knowledge of another immortal pouting in to my soul. Then I saw the addiction he felt taking in these quickenings. What that power of the quickening felt like was unbelievable, better than sex, better than any high I have ever heard of. I saw how this man continually fights that addiction refusing to give in to it. I was right, he was a puzzle, a man fraught with contradiction, but trying to do the right thing if it didn't get in the way of his survival. The last thing I heard were his own words ringing in my head "I always survive."

The soul gaze ended but neither of us could stand and we both fell to the floor. I shook my head; never had I seen so much in one man's soul before, but the Doc wasn't just a ordinary man, he was over 5,000 year old eemoretaylis (immortal) named Methos.

"I remember doing that before and I swore I would never do it again. Bloody Hell you're just like Merlin and Morgana so much you could be their twins, Bloody Hell, I should have remembered the wizard's soul gaze. But it's been over sixteen hundred years since I last knew a wizard. Did you like what you saw Harry, scared the hell out of the last wizard I had a soul gaze with too." The Doc said teasing me smiling a funny half smile.

"You have lived over 5000 years, your name is Methos and call yourself an immortal?"

"Seems like your getting the picture I sure you brain will start proceeding the information, it's a lot to take in Harry sometimes I can't believe it myself." The Doc smiled back at me.

"What did you see in me, a soul gaze I guess you know they go both ways," I asked

"You're a good man Harry, sometimes things occur you can't control, but you're human; shit happens. You're a wizard and a lot like Merlin and Morgana were; you have the same feeling of wanting to help, but not the ability to control the outcome. They killed just like they did; you feel anger, love and grief just as they did. One importation thing you have going for you Harry is you always wanted to become a better man and protect those around you. I saw another thing I was impressed with; you, like me, also have also been tempted by the fallen and did a much better job at dealing with them than I did. But Harry, there is one thing you can you explain to me. What were you doing riding an ectoplasm zombie of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with polka music playing in the background?" Methos asked looking confused.

"That's a long story I can tell you another time and I would rather not talk about with you right now" I said.

"I understand but there are a lot of things I'd rather not talk about either." Methos paused, took a breath and got up off the floor and offered me a hand up. After running his hands through his hair, The Doc continued. "Brilliant, this is all just bloody well brilliant." Methos started pacing back and forth trying to wearing a hole in my carpet.

"Well Harry, since you are the wizard who looked into my soul, without asking first, I guess I have no alternative. Currently, you know me as Dr ME Stacy, but I am in truth an immortal named Methos who has lived over 5000 years. I will be 5166 on my next birthday, and as far as I know, the oldest of my kind. Harry, I am human and I can die, but only if someone chops my head off from my body. Not that I like anyone to have that information, but because of our soul gaze it is impossible to it hide from you." The Doc looked at me with a proud and noble look but still I could tell he was feeling more vulnerable and naked that he had in a long time.

**End chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Methos - Just a New Kind of Weird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Methos and Harry Dresden **

**The Wizard, The Knight, and The Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin.

**Author's Notes** - this is a chapter rewrite, I hope you all like it, just some minor changes I have wanted to make.

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

**Chapter 3**

**Methos - Just A New Kind of Weird**

_**Harry's narrative:**_

_I needed to know more about the beheading I witnessed at Wrigley field. Unfortunately a soul gaze didn't answer all the questions I had about the man standing in my apartment. Even thought soul gaze had been a horrendous experience, it only gave me a small glance into Methos' life. When treating Michael he seemed like a decent man. But I wondered if trusting him was even possible, in 5,000 years Methos had been so many different people. One question still kept nagged at me. If he ordinarily stayed away from of Immortal fights, why did he kill Marshal Keaner?_

"You said Marshal Keaner and you meet in a War? Which war? There have been a lot of wars in the past 5,000 years."

Methos laughed, and made me feel like I was just a kid. "It wasn't that long ago! It was World War Two. He was a Nazi SS officer."

"He was a Nazi?"

"Yes, Dresden try to keep up I told you he wasn't a good man. Let me start at the beginning. In the 1930's I fell in love and got married while visiting an old friend in Paris."

"How many times have you been married?"

"Sixty eight."

"YOU HAD SIXTY EIGHT WIVES!"

"In 5,000 years, its not that many in proportion. Anyway"

I interrupted "That's a lot of wives!"

"Dresden just shut up and listen." Methos said and I complied or else I knew I never know the whole story.

"It was in the spring of 42, and my wife and I were part of the French resistance. Keaner and another immortal murdered her. Sophia was one of a kind; I have not met anyone like her since. She was one of the most stubborn, brave and crazy women I have ever known. I tried to talk her into leaving Paris before the Nazi occupation. Sophia said no one could force her from her home not even Hitler. She found out I was Immortal but didn't care. She knew how much I hated war but somehow she even got me to join the resistance. We rose through the ranks and we became two of the main players in the French underground. Like I said Sophia was crazy for her cause. Nazis thought I was a half Brit, half German, that married a local French girl and had joined in on the Motherland's fight." Methos seemed to relax a bit and gave me a devilish smile as he told me the story.

"So you and your wife were double agents?" Methos nodded yes.

"Somehow the SS found out," Methos took a deep breath as if to push out the next words quickly as he could. "Dresden you see she was Jewish and Sophia made me promise her as she lay dying to not give up the fight. I vowed to her that I would save as many from the Concentration Camps as I could. So first I got the rest of her family out of France, sending them to the states. Then I tried to get as many people away from the ethnic cleansing of the Nazis as I could. It was a hell of a way to spend World War Two, smuggling Jews, gypsies, homosexuals and political prisoners away from Hitler's SS Guards. Finally Keaner and his Immortal SS friend caught up with me in the summer of 1944, but they decided not to take my head. His buddy thought it would be much more fun to send me to an extermination camp. The Nazis' noticed I wasn't dying so they moved me to several other camps including Auschwitz III-Monowitz." Methos sighed and then gave me one of those half smiles that seemed to say there was more but he didn't care to speak of it.

Being in a concentration camp during World War Two, well, that was a real icebreaker, so I changed the subject. The story had revealed a good enough reason for Methos to want Marshal Keaner dead.

"Doc do you want a Beer? I think I need one after that soul gaze."

"Is it warm or cold?" he asked giving me a hard glare studying my movements.

"Doc for you I think I can find a warm one." and I tossed him one of Mac's special brews I hadn't gotten around to put in my icebox. Then I watched him smile as he popped the bottle open readjusted his stance and ran his finger through his messy hair. Suddenly, it was as if nothing he had just said or did before had touched him and he was once again just Doc Stacy. His whole posture changed and his face softened. What a strange man Methos was? Who in a moment of time without the use of magic could change into someone else.

"So Harry, I have to get going. I have a shift at the hospital at 7am and it looks like I will get damn little sleep, since my condo is on the other side of town. I'm not sure the SUV is even going to start. What was that thing I saw in your soul gaze about wizards and technology?"

"We are not good with anything built after World War Two and iffy around anything electrical. That's why I use candles and a fireplace. Oh the real plus is I don't have any hot water so those morning showers are real zingers," I smiled.

"So if I plan on hanging around with you, I'll need a car built pre 1945. I think the BMW is trashed now anyway. Funny I was surfing on the Internet last week and saw for sale in mint condition a 1956 Porsche 550 Spyder, black convertible that I really liked. Ok, it's not pre World War Two, but your Blue Beetle is at least 1960, or late 1950's, and you drive it. The Spyder is not a high tech car, so hopefully it should fit with your wizard world. I can't be driving something that's breaking down all the time when I give you a lift. Besides, you got to say it's one hell of a looker and the nurses will be dying for a spin in it. I might even be able to attract a date or two with a car like that."

"Sure Doc, that would be great, there are lots of times I could use a guy like you around, next time the zombies attack, or the black court vampires, or I have to fight off a ghoul. I always need a guy around who is good with a sword and especially one that can't die. Just tell me one thing; how can you just go and buy a car like that, it's got to cost a fortune?"

As I had been speaking to Methos I was still running that incredible soul gaze through my mind. I could see no evil intention in Methos' heart, mostly just a bad habit of holding onto secrets and not trusting people. He has a cynical sense of humor and often did not hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes. He was wise by experience and scholarship and had immense need to live in opulence. Methos also had a strong tendency to be paranoid and could be a control freak. Most prevalent of all was his fear of death. He told himself he would survive at all cost. However, underneath his fear was a strong feeling of loyalty to his friends and a need to make amends for regrets that were very old. When Methos loved someone either a lover or a friend it was with his whole body mind and soul. I had seen he was willing to even sacrifice his life to save someone truly he loved although those people were few and far between. Methos was a man full of contradiction but I still was starting to think my new friend might become also a powerful new ally.

"Harry you don't think I have any money? I am a doctor, besides do you really think after over 5000 years I would be without resources? I have bank accounts all over the world, and I'm never am without a small cache of precious stones at my disposal. I stopped worrying about material assets centuries ago. Honestly, my days of cold showers and living in dingy basements are long over. Do you have any idea how hard beds were in 3000 BC? Oh, and pillows well they were stuffed with straw or you had to go kill a chicken, gather the feathers, and get someone to make the sack and you really do not want to hear about the sanitation conditions. Harry I wasn't always wealthy, trust me. I have had way too many centuries of sleeping on the ground and riding a horse, that is why I really love my high-rise luxury penthouse. Now all I have to do is get back there to get a little sleep before the hospital calls." Methos spoke like a man who had once lived without many worldly possessions but now had money, power and knew how to use it.

"Why don't you grab a couch and I'll get you a pillow and blanket. Doc you look tired. I think tonight's festivities took more out of you than you want to admit. You have your sword, and with my wards this place is safer than Fort Knox." I offered

"Thanks Harry, then I can call a cab in the morning and get out of your hair. I will shower at the hospital where they have hot water. Sorry I really have had enough cold showers in fifty centuries, but are you sure you don't mind having a mass murderer sleeping under your roof?" Methos said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Hey wasn't that over 2000 years ago, and weren't you under the influence of the Nickleheads?" I asked.

"Harry who or what are the Nickleheads?"

"Sorry Nickleheads is my personal nick name for The Order of the Blackened Denarians," I chuckled.

"Ok, Harry I like that, Nickleheads, and you are right I was under their influence. Thank you for your hospitality but I'm not sure I am going to forgive you for not asking me first about that soul gaze, but then again, what's a few secrets between friends, good night Harry." Methos said as he shook my hand. Yes, I had found a new ally, but had no idea just how much this man Methos would change my life.

Well, after I saw Methos take that quickening and had our soul gaze, I started to call him to join my rag tag band that helped me out on cases every once in a while.

The day Methos met Murphy and my brother Thomas at McAnally's didn't go well. We had just ordered dinner and drinks Thomas walked in with Murphy. Methos gave my brother a funny look as soon as he entered the bar so I tried to set him at ease by introducing them.

"Dr. ME Stacy this is Thomas and Sergeant Karrin Murphy," I explained smiling.

"Harry that man is a vampire! I knew Vlad the Impaler, I can assure you he wasn't a very nice fellow. That can't possibly be your brother, because vampires can be very dangerous." Methos whispered in my ear.

I whispered back to Methos "You don't understand, we have the same mother. Besides Thomas controls his hunger and is an our ally and friend. Hells Bells Methos what is your problem with vampires?"

"Harry I have run into Black Court Vampires many times before. Black Court cannot feed on immortals because we have already experienced death. Therefore, we have a natural immunity, Red Court maybe too. I do not know if that extends to the White Court. They feed off, sex, lust, fear, and I think some of your very life force. Many Immortals have a huge life force and therefore could keep a white court vampire fed indefinitely. So if you will not get too annoyed with me, I am not going near that creature." Methos continued the whispering campaign in my ear.

Thomas and Murphy saw the whispering, and walked up to us with questions on their faces. Murphy spoke up first in her usual style, "What's up with your friend Dresden?"

"Sorry, I can't stay for dinner, and I have been called to the hospital. Regretfully, I have to run. Good evening Harry, nice to bump into you Sergeant Murphy, and Mr. Raith." Methos said as he was gone like a flash.

"I thought you wanted me to meet this new guy Harry. What was the disappearing act all about, he didn't even finish his beer?" Thomas complained.

"Harry, the new guy is kind of strange, who is he?" Karrin said as she watched our mysterious Doc Stacy run out of the bar at breakneck speed.

"That's Doc Stacy and I think he has a problem with vampires. Sorry bro; he thinks his life-force is too tempting for you to resist." Hells Bells this was Thomas we were talking about! "Dammit I forgot to explain to him that being in love protects you from a white court vampire being able to feed on you!"

"Harry! Why was he afraid that Thomas was going feed on him?"

"Murph, It's complicated," I interjected.

"It always is." Thomas smiled.

"The good news is we are having dinner on his tab." I smiled

"So who he in love with, he didn't bring her along?" Murphy said trying to interrogated me.

"Alexa, but she dead, the Doc is a widower and still in love with his wife, she died twelve years ago." I explained to Thomas and Murphy.

"Harry what are you talking about? Younger men don't tend to stay in love with their dead wives, they meet someone new. They must have been his childhood sweethearts." Thomas remarked. "How old is the Doc anyway new looks so young?"

"He is just one of those people who don't look their age." I wasn't going to explain the whole Immortal thing right now. "Thomas forget it I doubt Doc Stacy and you are never going to be going to be best buddies. As for Alexa, to the Doc she was his world and it's like he lost her yesterday."

"That is so sad, and romantic," Murphy closed her eyes. "I've been divorced twice myself it's nice to see someone who found true love, but heartbreaking too."

"That is all true love ever has been for me... heartbreak." Thomas revealed thinking of Justine.

"Stop it you two, snap out of it! Look at least we got a free beer and steak!" I said as Murphy and my brother just shook their heads in disapproval.

Much later I did explain to Methos that being in love protected one from being feed on by the white court vampires. In future meetings the Immortal no longer shunned my brother but anyone could tell that Methos clearly did not trust Thomas.

Things got off to a better start when I introduced Methos to the Alphas, he thought werewolf shape shifters were cool. Will Borden and he got along great from the get go. I guess since they were both kind of bookish guys, they had a lot in common.

Once they started talking I just found trying to follow their conversation useless. Since they ended up discussing advances in microphysics, or computer technology, or things so far from magic I was completely lost. I just tried to distract them with important stuff like our Arcanos game. Methos just always gave a look like I had completely lost my mind and then invited Will and Georgia out to dinner without me. Nice guy, sometimes Methos could be a real prick.

The day Murphy and Methos finally met, I was on a missing person case. Actually a Troll had stolen a little girl and was hiding her under a bridge. Since it was Doc's day off from the hospital, I asked him to help. Methos showed up, just wearing his jeans and a tee shirt instead of those expensive suits, or sweaters he always had on. I had never seen him in just jeans and a tee shirt before like just a regular guy.

I asked Murphy to also help with this case since she had helped me fight Trolls before. We had the creature between a missing child and us and I hadn't gotten around to telling Murphy that the Doc was a hard man to kill. Murphy was impressed with his ability to use firearms too. I knew he was deadly, just not how deadly. I had already seen that Methos was useful when I was killing monsters. Well, the Doc ran out of clips and decided to hack parts of the troll off with his sword.

That was the first time Murphy saw him die.

For me it seemed like a weekly occurrence in every one of our little adventures. If truth were told, I found it almost entertaining. I knew in a short time he'd be back fresh as a daisy ready for more action. Well Murphy didn't find it funny when the Troll picked him up and tossed him into a brick building. I saw the look of horror come over her face, as she knew he must have fallen smashed to death. I could see I needed to explain, so I stopped fighting for a moment and gave her the Cliff notes on immortals. I explained he really was 5000 years old too and really hard to kill.

"Harry, you should have mentioned something to me before I saw the guy just get tossed against a brick building and he now looks crumpled broken and dead!" Murphy yelled at me at we went back to fighting the troll.

"Ok I called it client confidentiality, besides the Doc is a kind of private person." I said but Murphy gave me an ugly look. "Ok Murph, I wasn't sure the Doc wanted anyone else to know about him not being able to die, I mean stay dead. You have to admit it ain't normal. I am used to seeing him get killed and come back to life so its really no big deal! Sorry, I just forgot you never saw it before."

"Harry" Karrin administered me in a sharp tone and with one of those looks.

"Geez Murphy, relax the guys going be just fine in a few minutes. Watch you see all his broken bones will untwist, knit together and he will be good to take another run at the Troll again. Just give him fourteen or fifteen minutes." I explained to her.

"Are you sure he's Ok, shouldn't we go check on him?" Murphy said in a sympathetic voice.

"Naw, we still have to get past this Troll, checking on Methos will just waste time, anyway right now he's still dead." I declared. "Besides he is Immortal he can take a licking and keep on ticking. I like to think of him as just another version of the energizer bunny." I laughed; well I thought it was funny.

"I thought you said his name was Dr. Stacy, now you called him Methos, and how could anyone really be 5000 years old Harry? I have seen some strange stuff around you but this has got to top them all." Murphy was starting to question me, but there wasn't time with a child's life at risk, so we both agreed just to push forward and not to go back to find out how our new partner was doing. The moments were precious and we had to try to get the little girl away from the Troll.

Well, after about fifteen minutes of intense Troll fighting, Methos had revived and came back with his sword in hand, hoping I had told Murphy some sort of convenient lie about what happened to him. He looked fine except his cloths were ripped up and he was dirty and covered in lots of blood.

"Sorry guys I was knocked out for a few minutes back there," he lied.

"Forget it Methos. I gave Murphy the Cliff notes on Immortals. And stop getting all paranoid again on me Murphy can be completely trusted. With all the shit she has seen, you are just a new kind of weird to her." I informed the Doc.

"Gee thanks Harry, I know you have my best interests at heart exposing my deepest darkest secrets to every Tom, Dick and Harriett we kill Trolls with!" Oh great, Methos was angry with me... yet again.

"Honestly who died and put you in charge?" I shot back at the old man.

"Me, I died! And I think you are enjoying watching me attacked by every new monster you can find! You think it's humorous to see me tossed like a rag doll and smashed against the side of a building! It's like lets see how many new ways you can see an Immortal die and get resurrected!" Methos started to raise his voice and I could see I was really starting to pull his chain.

"Come to think of it, it is kind of funny," I smiled back at him. Here a towel, wipe off some of that blood, your dripping on my boots."

Methos gave me a glare and was just about say something witty when Karrin interrupted him in her best cop voice.

"Guys, Stop Arguing! You are both losing sight of why we are here! Both of you get a grip and let's finish this job. Now can you macho men start focusing in on the task at hand and stop behaving like children? Is every man on this plant born with ADD or are you all just completely self-absorbed? Listen up! We still have a child to save and a Troll to kill. When we are finished here I want more than just the Cliff notes on you Dr. Stacy, Methos or whatever the hell your name is. Knowing Harry, who knows what kind of new unnatural, eccentric, frightening thing you might be!" Then Karrin smiled at him.

I could see Methos smile back; I guess he liked it when women took charge and spoke coldly to him. Yup he was a weird guy.

"So Officer Murphy do you have a plan? One that presumably does not include me being tossed again the side of a building?" Methos was still smiling like a fool as he looked at her. Stars and stones, I could tell he liked Murphy, the brassy short blond, with the big cop attitude.

"Yeh, we will attack it from three sides. Dresden you toss your magic at the Troll's head. Simultaneously I will shoot it with my rifle at his right side and you tall, muscular and bloody go hack the hell out of its left side some more. Doc, do try to avoid the rest of the firepower. Harry says you can't die, but I really do not want to shoot you either. I think we will either take the Troll down or chase it away."

Ok Murphy sounded like she knew what she was doing; we all nodded and at the count of three, Methos ran back at the Troll. Now Murphy was smiling like a fool too! I guess she liked a guy who took her orders and had the guts to run up to a Troll with nothing but a sword in his hand.

Murphy's plan worked like a charm, and the Troll dropped dead all bloody, burnt, shot, and hacked up. The mess wouldn't be a problem, it was already starting to turn to ectoplasm. I found the little girl hiding under the bridge. Sadly, Methos wasn't so lucky again and was accidentally blasted and burnt with my magic and had also taken a couple of rounds from Murphy's rifle. The poor guy was dead again twice in one afternoon. It took a bit longer to wake up the second time; I figured from past experience, about fifteen to twenty minutes.

I left Murphy to look after him and took the child to her parents.

I didn't want to leave Methos without someone, even though he and Murphy had just met, but there wasn't much of a choice. Later Murphy told me that she had his head in her lap when he opened his eyes and started to breathe again. Methos and Murphy said they had a talk, but neither would say what they said to each other. I guess that's when their "special" friendship started, because after that day Methos seemed to trust Murphy a little more than he trusted me.

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 – Excalibur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight etc).

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at (**.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham)**

**Author note** – My editor has been found! I have replaced the first 3 chapters with revised versions. Special thanks to BCF from Yale University for lending me her editing talents. I could never find a better friend, beside RJ Bingham my beta reader of course! LOL Thank you BCF for entering the world of fan-fiction just to edit my stories.

**Chapter 4 - Excalibur**

**_Harry's narrative:_**

Today started like any other day. I thought I was going to work, sit at my desk, read the daily paper and hope some new clients found my advertisement in the yellow pages. Except today was different; I was greeted at my office door by Karrin Murphy. She wasn't dressed in her uniform; in fact it was her day off, but just because Murph wasn't working didn't stop her from finding a huge problem. Several people had reported what she knew had to be a Ghoul, lurking down in the warehouse district down by the docks on Lake Michigan. Murphy realized she needed help to bring down such a supernatural creature and since I didn't answer my home phone she had decided to wait outside my office hoping I would show up. I remembered after having drinks and dinner with Methos last Saturday night at McAnally's that he had said he was also off today. So I had Murphy give him a call on her cell phone. I couldn't believe it had been over six months since Methos and I had, had that wild soulgaze. Somehow it seemed like he had always been there in my life. So Methos, Murphy and I went off to the warehouse district find and fight a Ghoul.

Soon I was throwing fire magic at it like no one's business and Methos had once again run out of chips as he liked to call them. Our friendly immortal went back to hacking at the creature with his sword. I always enjoyed listening to the bantering between Methos and Murphy. Murphy was busy bitching at him again because he never seemed to bring enough clips to a fight. Methos always responded to Murphy that he really LOVED his sword, had had it for hundreds of years. He would rather use the sword anyway because he had killed more things with this particular sword than he could count.

OK Murphy was trying to place a few well chosen bullets in the Ghoul. I was using my magic yelling "Forzare!" Somehow, I just don't know how it exactly happened but Methos's sword got in between my Magic and the Ghoul. Suddenly the metal blade of his Ivanhoe 13th century sword just exploded! There he stood just holding the hilt in his hands and looking completely shocked! I knew he loved that sword and wasn't going to be a happy camper. Before anyone could say Jack Robinson the Ghoul scratched his face and body in one not so clean stroke with its claws. I Yelled "Forzare!" and hit it with a blast of energy released by a few of my rings. The impact knocking the Ghoul's head clean off and tossed it twenty feet away. Sadly Methos was caught in the collateral damage.

Fortunately we found him about half way down the street. Good thing for me his head was still attached to his body, unlike the Ghoul's. Magic has a way of causing collateral damage, it's not special effects like you see on TV. Of course Methos was dead too. Actually I was glad he was. I don't think I was ready to deal with Methos complaining about the fact that I had just blown up his damned sword. The Ghoul melted into ectoplasm, Murphy didn't look happy either; she knew that sword was important to Methos. Neither of us was prepared for the response we got when he opened his eyes.

To say I saw terror in his eyes was an understatement. He just kept looking at the empty hilt, and then got crazy. Oh yes he was furious, but it was deeper than that, he was terrorized to be unarmed. I had never seen the old man act like that. He was really upset and angrier more at himself than anyone else.

"Harry I been in Chicago for seven years there is no reason I don't have a back up blade here! I only have my super ego to blame. I did have a spare sword but it was damage in a sparing session a few months before I met you. Frankly I have been so busy between our little adventures and the hospital I never took time off to go to Europe and get another spare blade! These swords are not just something you can order on eBay. Copies will break; I need an original sword that had been battle tested. The sword you just blew up cost close to a million dollars to replace that is if you can find another one! I have others but my entire collection is still in Europe! Things were going so well for me here I just got complacent; I should have taken a trip to bring a spare back to Chicago. Damn it, just how Bloody Hell stupid could I have been! I somehow thought the Ivanhoe would always be there for me." By this time Methos was sitting on the street corner looking like a kid that had lost everything he owned.

"Methos I don't understand it was just a sword?" Murphy tried to offer some comfort.

"Maybe I can call Joe and he will send me one but that will take days, and I'm really not ready to tell Joe where I am living! Brilliant, in the meanwhile I am almost totally defenseless." Methos started to rant and rave.

"Methos I am sorry, but I am sure we can do something to work this situation out." I tried to make him understand he wasn't alone with this problem.

"Bloody Hell, neither of you understands anything! An immortal is nothing without his sword. We live and die by the sword and I have always carried one by my side for 50 centuries. I am naked now. I am not the only immortal in Chicago. When I took on the identity of Dr. Stacy and first moved to here a few immortals challenged me. I won with ease and earned a reputation. The other immortals in this area know I will not fight unless I have to but I will always survive. The others do not customarily hunt me because I maintain that reputation. If they found out I was weapon less, I am as good as dead. For those immortals who suspect I am Methos, they will take no time before they start coming after me." Methos was very serious.

"Harry I have used Fidelacchius, how about you lend Methos one of the Swords of the Cross? Come on Harry it would only be for just for a couple of days or until he can get his friend to send him a new sword," Murphy suggested.

"Murphy I can't just hand out those swords like candy! The archangels put me in charge of finding the new Knights. The swords of the Cross are not part of a lending library! Who do you think I am A-Z rental?" I reminded her.

"It's ok guys, I hear Bora Borais nice this time of year I can just go there and hide for a few weeks until I get Joe, to send me a new sword." Methos said as he held his temples between his hands.

"There must be antique dealers in Chicago that sell rare million dollar swords mustn't there?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes Harry they are listed right next to your advertisement in the yellow pages! Actually there are a few but they are mostly all gone to internet sites and that usually involves shipping. I do need to inspect the blade myself first before forking out that kind of money for what could end up being a copy. I should never have left Europe!" Methos was looking a little green with worry. "I guess I could also call Amanda and get her to help me break into the museum of natural history and steal a sword. She's another immortal, used to be a thief, but a real good thief. Oh forget that idea; I can just break into the museum myself. Oh isn't there a Middle Ages arms and armory museum near Springfield? That would be easier to break into, road trip anyone? " Methos was coming up with crazier and crazier ideas as the minutes passed.

"Fine, let's go to my place and have Methos pick up one of the swords. Trust me they will let me know if he can borrow one of the two swords, but only as a loner! Got it!" Ok I was starting to get carried away with the hysteria too.

Thomas and Molly were there waiting for me when I got home; Karen smiled and greeted everyone. Mouse who is cross between a chow and a woolly mammoth, I call him a "West Highland Dogosaurus." pounced on me with his usual doggie greeting. Last to walk in my place was Methos still looking like hell, his tee shirt was torn up and stained with dried blood on his clothes and body. I explained to Thomas and Molly what happened and then I was going to let Methos pick up the Swords of the Cross and see if he could borrow one of them. First thing after arriving at my place Methos asked to borrow Murphy's cell phone. Methos needed to call this Joe guy, so he walked outside on my steps for a moment of privacy. Methos's cell phone was smashed when he was hit with the collateral magic, I think it was the second cell he lost that month.

Ok my place is small especially with Thomas, Molly, Murphy, Mouse and me still in it. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself so listened to the call it went about like this.

**_Methos' narrative:_**

"Hi Joe it's me, (I paused) Methos." I listened intently to the man on the other end of the phone. "Well sorry I've been out of touch but I am calling to ask you a favor." I winced and took a deep breath and rolled my eyes as I listened to Joe Dawson speak to me for the first time in seven years.

"Yea, I know I am a son of a bitch, but Joe I am in a jam." Then I was quiet for a moment, trying to let Joe vent a little. "Well Joe sorry I missed all that." I hesitated then said. "Yea Joe, I know I am a selfish Bastard, but I've been bloody well busy myself." I was silent and just let Joe yell at me for a few moments. "Joe, I really don't give a damn right now what you're doing, I am trying to tell you that I have a major situation here!" There was dead silence on the other end of the phone for a moment until Joe started to yell at me again. I couldn't help but shake my head as I listened. "Well maybe I will just call MacLeod since you're so pissed off with me."

I looked at the street, sighed and took a deep breath; I didn't want to tell Joe what had happened. "Yes I will tell you why the Bloody Hell I called you if you will let me get a word in edge wise! It's the Ivanhoe - it broke and I need another sword. Please do not lecture me on how I should have had an extra sword, I did when I first moved here but around a year ago my spare blade was damaged. And yes I was a damn fool for not replacing it right away. Things were going so well here, then I just got very busy and I just thought my Ivanhoe would never break. Joe you do know where I keep my private antiquities collection and you should still have access to it." Again I silently listened to my old friend ramble on and on. It was killing me to make this call. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was let a watcher, even a man I had called my friend, know where I was living.

"Joe I just need you to send me another sword ASAP" Joe hadn't changed one bit, he was angry, but still more interested in gathering information than showing his anger to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again as he started to ask me all sorts of questions. I responded back in a grumpy and very loud voice, "Just pick any sword, I don't care!" Again I was being badgered with questions, same old Joe. The eternal watcher I knew and loved but right now did not find him at all amusing. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. That Bloody Damn wizard destroying my sword, then putting me in a position where I would have to call a man I had cut out of my life seven years ago. This whole misadventure was wearing me down more than I had anticipated.

"Listen Joe, everything is going to be fine, you know me I always have a backup plan. I am looking into a loaner right now." as I lied thru my teeth. This backup plan was checking out some old swords that Dresden kept in his umbrella stand next to his fireplace. Brilliant, was I really so desperate that I could trust anything that came from Harry Dresden! I weighted my options, I had none.

Then the most awful part of the whole night was coming. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. This was the part I was dreading to say. "Chicago, I am in Chicago, Illinois." I paused as if I could't find the words, and then I spat them out as fast as I could. "Send it in care of Dr. ME Stacy, University of Chicago Medical Center." I was speechless after saying the words. Anyone looking on could see how I hated giving up this information; even to a man I called my old friend.

Joe the quintessential watcher was still asking questions, none of which I intended to answer. "Joe I am not bloody well giving you my home addresses and this cell phone belongs to a friend." Then Joe executed the gravest invasion of my privacy. "Damn it Joe, don't you dare Google me!" I was almost at my wits end, my emotions were raw. I knew I needed to attempt to explain to Joe why I left so suddenly. We had an argument that same day I left and I knew Joe was blaming himself for my disappearance. "Joe I did not leave because of you or our argument, and it wasn't because of Mac or anyone else either. I just needed to get away for a while and get a fresh start. Joe are you going to help me or not?" I bit my lip and waited for the answer.

"Old buddy, can you keep this conversation under the radar? I don't think the watchers know where I am and I would like it to stay that way." I listened to Joe a little longer then broke in "Well I didn't say the watchers didn't know there was an immortal named Dr. ME Stacy in Chicago, they just do not know where Methos is." For a moment you could have heard a feather drop as both of us were silent. Then I broke in "I got to go. Joe can you just do what I asked; I mean you do owe me a favor. I did save your life a couple of times and your daughter's life too." I was pulling out all the stops and using my best hand of cards. I think I finally rendered my old friend speechless with my last remark. Then Joe chose a few colorful metaphors to call me and then agreed to help, but I could still hear the anger and pain in his voice. I had claimed to be his friend and then without even a good-bye I just left seven years ago. Not once in the past seven years did I attempt to contact him, except now when I needed his help. Granted it seemed not to be long by my standards, but nearly a lifetime to a mortal like Joe.

"Thanks Joe, I really appreciate this, and yes I know exactly what I am." I couldn't bear to speak to him any longer so I just ended the call "Good-bye Joe." Then I flipped the cell phone shut before he could reply. Running my hands through my hair I happened to looked down into basement Dresden called his home to see Harry watching me.

**_Harry's Narrative: _**

Yes, I heard Methos' whole conversation, so sue me! My place is small and of course I do not have a TV but I find many of the things that Methos does are amusing. I wish I was able to hear both side of that phone call. Unfortunately after hearing the pain in Methos' voice I was feeling a tad bit too guilty for destroying the old man sword. I met Methos at the Door.

"Dresden I suppose you were listening in." He said I could tell his mood had not improved, if anything it was worst.

"It was kind of hard not to, I think they might have hear you on the top floor of my building. Methos I am really sorry that I destroyed your sword it was an accident. It sounded like that call cost you a lot to make and you didn't seem happy about it. I don't think you wanted to tell your old friend you live in Chicago or the name you are currently using." I said as I looked into the old man's eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, flipped his hands in the air and looked down at the ground. "Yea, the worst part about changing identities is leaving people behind. I was trying to keep Adam Pierson's life and Dr Edwin Stacy's life from overlapping. I had to leave Joe behind. Joe is still infuriated at me, he has every reason to be, but he is still my friend. Joe knows where I keep one of my antiquities collections and has access to it. He will calm down in a little while and stop being so pissed off at me. It could take him a day or two or maybe a couple of weeks. Joe will do as I ask if for no other reason than to get back in touch with me. Dresden, you know me well enough to understand I can be a Bloody Damn Bastard when I want to be. Now Harry can I possible find out more about this loaner?" Methos' face was full of stress but he was trying to be as charming as humanly possible for a man who had just exposed his new identity and hiding place to the world.

"Yea, come on inside and we will take a look at the two swords." I answered him. Sure Methos could be a pain in the ass but he also was a loyal friend. I wasn't happy to see this side of him, the way he was beating himself up over this. I just was hoping he didn't decide to leave Chicago without a good-bye, like he had left his friend Joe seven years ago. I was even hoping one of the swords of the Cross would respond to his touch and maybe his attitude would improve. As much as I complained about the old man, I had gotten used to having him around and enjoyed Methos' company. Beside he was always good for a laugh and a great drinking partner. I enjoyed the evenings we spent at McAnally's together plus Methos always picked up the tab. Methos always had money and I never had two bits to rub together, besides he was a pain in the ass, and wealthy as hell, so I never felt guilty making him pay.

When Methos came in he looked at me nervously and picked up Fidelacchius. He unsheathed the throat of the blade and nothing happened. Everyone in the room agreed that was a no. So Methos put Fidelacchius back in the umbrella stand.

Next he touched Amoracchius. A funny look came over his face as he unsheathed the blade out of its leather scabbard; the heavy five foot sword looked like it belonged in his hands. Amazingly, the magic sword glowed as Methos gently touched its hilt. It had all the properties standard to a Great sword from the early middle-aged. Amoracchius was a heavy European broad sword with a 9 inch grip. She had a simple guard that was cross-hilt that was down sloping arms that ended in quatrefoil (four leafs) design. The blade was 46 inches in overall length; just 15 inches shorter than a Scottish Claymore. It had a large pommel, crescent-shaped that held a large gem possibly a diamond in its center embedded in its center. The pommel could easily crack a man's skull open and gave Amoracchius good balance. I could tell Methos knew how to use a weapon even as large as Amoracchius with deadly accuracy. There was no way he could hide a sword such as this in his trench coat. Amoracchius scabbard was suspended from a shoulder belt that held the scabbard diagonally across the back of her wearer.

"I have seen this blade before, this sword is Excalibur. This sword was created with elfin magic, and it was given to Merlin by the Lady of the Lake. I believed in magic back then. That was in the year 476 AD, 16 centuries later I thought magic had been lost to the world." Methos remarked with a look of awe on his face. "I did not think there were any real wizards left in the world when I met you Harry, I am sorry I didn't believe you."

"I guess you were wrong! Anyway this swords named is Amoracchius now because it has a nail from the cross of Christ's Crucifixion in its hilt. It was Michael's blade when he was a Knight of the Cross. When Michael used Amoracchius he had the nickname of being the Hand of God. Methos, it's glowing too so I guess that means it's an invite that you can wield Amoracchius. At least until you get another sword or one of the archangels invites you to become a Knight of the Cross. We both know that's not going to happen anytime soon." I was just as surprised as anyone else to see the sword glow. Honestly Methos was the last person on earth an Archangel would invite to become a Knight of the Cross. He wasn't even close to being a believer. Methos was by his own admission a cold blooded murder, and he couldn't die. The whole immortal thing seemed like an unfair advantage when my good friend Michael would never be the man he was after the terrible injuries. No I was sure the Archangels would not invite Methos the immortal to be a Knight of the Cross. This sword was only a loaner.

Well Murphy, Thomas, Molly, and even Mouse were all howling with surprise and joy. Methos wasn't sure what all this meant for him, but he was relieved he had a sword in his hands. The look of terror on his face was gone, replaced by a look of wonder and surprise. I guess not much surprises you after 5,000 years but this sure did.

**End chapter 4**

**Next Chapter 5 – Methos – Pragmatist or Knight?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008).

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. The can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 5 – Methos' 68 wives and breakfast at I-Hop**

**_Harry's narrative_**

Anastasia had sent me a personal message to warn me about the warlock that was here in Chicago, my area! She was trying to keep it out of official Wardens of the White Council business because of the fact that this warlock appeared to be immortal. OK I should have told her I knew how to kill immortals. My Bad.

"Methos I wanted you here because I have a report that this warlock is an immortal and is coming to Chicago. Oops I mean is quite possibly here already. I think this guy knows you are Methos and wants your head because he thinks the knowledge in it will fuel his magic. So you can see why I thought it was so important to come here, even at 2:30 in the morning. OH YEH you are so late Methos! You have kept us all waiting while you had your cappuccino its 3:00 in the morning." I said trying not to be too angry and not to alarm the old guy too much.

"Well maybe it's time for me to leave Chicago, Bora Bora is very nice this time of year and a hell of a lot warmer." Methos replied.

"I doubt that would help; what you do not seem to comprehend is this man is a warlock! Methos, he will find something of yours, cast a spell and follow you. I think you're better off with us, you can't fight a warlock by yourself and win, this guy is using strong black magic to boot." I answered back.

"The Denarians are coming also, and they are looking for the Warlock." Sanya stated in his Russian accent.

"Then Denarians might be looking for me also." Methos calmly said.

"By the way why would they be looking for you Methos?" Karrin asked.

"Both me and my brother Kronos received charms or coins from Polonius Lartessa, a daughter of Isis, I believe you call her Tessa and she is one of the oldest Denarians. When I became free of the fallen angel's spell, I gave mine to a holy man to destroy it. The Denarians got it back since it was the same fallen angel you experienced Harry. Kronos never let go of his and was enslaved to his fallen angel until the day he died. Well, to make a long story short, Kronos tried to get the four horsemen back together in 1997. I had a plan to stop Kronos that involved me manipulating a friend of mine to take his head. The plan worked flawlessly and my friend killed Kronos. No one knew about the charm, so after Kronos was dead and when no one was looking, I retrieved it. Right now it's in a Swiss bank safety deposit box; one can only get into with my retina scan. The Denarians want that charm back, therefore they want me." Methos reported to the group.

"Methos please you need to give it to Father Forthill and he will get rid of it forever." I informed the old immortal.

"OH NO" Methos laughed, "Remember I tried a route like that once and it didn't work, it's been safe for 11 years. But it seems I am in a dilemma either way."

"Methos that is why the sword chose you, it's the only way you can get out of this situation alive. Amoracchius can fight the Denarians, you are the only one I know who can feel and fight an immortal. I can fight a warlock with my magic so see we can become the dream team. By all of us banding together we have a chance to kill the evil warlock and fight off the Denarians. I know you're not much for the whole team spirit thing Methos. But give it a try, I promise that we will not ask you to dress up in a team costume like Sanya." Yeah like I was the best cheerleader around, but I didn't see any other answers.

"Dresden, I think the phrase dream team is pushing it a little too far. I've been up against the Denarians before and frankly I didn't do a very good job last time I saw Polonius Lartessa. Besides, frankly this blade is just a loaner and I certainly do not deserve to wield Excalibur or Amoracchius, the sword of love. It was wrong to choose me. Sanya, I am not a good man like you, I am just grateful not to be weaponless." Methos spoke with conviction. "If any of you doubt me ask Dresden he looked into my soul." Methos was a man full of contradictions, but as usual he was lying again; I knew he was a good man that just hated being in the spotlight.

"Methos come off your high horse, and slum it down here with us mortals because as far as I can see you need us and we need you" I said in my best leader voice. Now I was starting to understand just why the Doc had come into my life. Methos clearly wasn't a happy camper he hated, repeat HATED, depending on others. So besides looking for a warlock and finding the Blacken Order of Denarians before they found us, I also have to be micromanaging a 5,000 year old cranky immortal. Stars and stones, this wasn't going to be my finest hour.

"Murphy is taking up Fidelacchius again just temporarily, until this crisis is over. So with all three Swords of the Cross being in play, I think we should have the Denarians handled and can concentrate on finding the warlock. Methos that is your department, you said you can feel other immortals when they are around, so I will need you to stick close to either Murphy or Sanya, but please do not approach this guy when you find him, just contact me first. We will need magic to fight this guy and last time I checked Methos, you didn't have any magic." I gave out instructions.

"Harry, I will team up with Methos, we have worked together before. You go with Sanya and we can keep in touch by cell phone as long as Sanya's phone doesn't die being around you." Karrin suggested.

"It's ok with me, what about everyone else?" I asked.

"I was hoping to get to know Sanya a bit better, but never have it said I'm not a team player Harry." Methos looked at Murphy. Then he sat down and sprawled out on a chair, waiting for the shoe to drop. Methos ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at me giving one of his all so famous half smiles. Gee I didn't want to know what was running through his mind and was thankful for once he was keeping his mouth shut.

I could see the tension in his face; yes Murphy would keep him in line better than either Sanya or me. I already could see he had a crush on her but the old man didn't seem like he was about to act on it. I remembered from the soulgaze seeing Alexa Methos' last wife. She had died twelve years ago, and maybe he was ready to move on. But no, Thomas had assured me he was still in love with Alexa, so why then was I worrying about Murphy and Methos? I guess just an overactive imagination from lack of sleep. So the four of us went out before the dawn on our quest, Sanya and me, Methos and Murphy, all hoping to find the warlock and avoid the Denarians.

_**Methos**__**'**__**s narrative:**_

I think I should have gone with Sanya or Dresden instead of Karrin. Dresden is in charge of this motley crew and I am tiring of being a good soldier and taking orders like every one else. Methos the 5,000 years old man a foot solider for a wizard, huh! Not my first choice but since I'm saddled with this sword and it seems I am the major target of both the threats, so I am sticking close to Murphy and following Harry's advice, since I have no desire to die.

"Methos we should take my car since yours is a convertible. Why in heavens name did you buy a convertible since you live in Chicago and the winters are so damn cold?" Murphy asked.

"It was a sexy car and I thought I could get dates with a classic Porsche 550 Spyder, you know the same car James Dean used to drive?" I smiled and tried to think of a way to worm my way out of this one. Karrin Murphy was one to call a spade a spade.

"Classic male ego remark, you wanted a chick car you are such a Martian! Beside James Dean died in a car just like that one." Karrin Murphy spat back at me.

"Martian? Ok I am not terribly great with current pop culture, so I do not understand what you are referring to by calling me a Martian? Mars was the God of war, the great example of what it was to be a man. Mars had within himself all the best qualities a man needed to possess. But as to your question as to why did I buy the Porsche convertible? I need a car Harry wouldn't destroy every time he rode in it and I guess wanted a cool car. I have been a widower for twelve years I thought just maybe women would like it and I could just get my first date since Alexa died. Then again, I have never been terribly good about jumping back into the dating pool. As I remember it, there were a couple of times it took me over one hundred years between first dates."

"A hundred years between first dates! Methos I do not know your experience but marriage is not all that its cracked up to be. I have been married twice, divorced twice too and now my little sister is married to my second husband." Karrin said with a wince in her voice.

"Well, for me marriage is an institution I keep falling into. In my experience, a women always wants to get married. Back in the old days, a couple of times when I had bedded a lady her family demanded I save her honor, so I was sort of forced into the marriage. But I can say I always married for love. Even if they lasted six months or 30 years all my wives were wonderful in their own ways and I loved them all." I was trying to think how I could explain my ridiculous tendency to fall in love with mortal women to Karen a twice divorced Cop, who would rather shoot guns or practice martial arts, than hear sonnets.

"OK if you are really 5,000 year old just how many times were you married?" Karrin said getting nosy as we got into her car, and starting to drive around the city.

I gave Karrin a look and sighed I guess she had been honest with me so I should return the favor. And what did she mean IF I was 5,000 years old, honestly who would lie about something like that! Women they are all the same…..

"Well I think 68 the last time I stopped to count. My last marriage," I then thought to myself _(it wasn__'__t a standard legal marriage but we agreed we were man and wife,_) "Was twelve years ago, to Alexa Bond. I met her at my friend's bar in Seacouver Washington. Alexa was a waitress there for my friend Joe. For me it was love at first sight. It took Alexa a bit of convincing that my intentions were honorable mostly because she was dying of an incurable cancer with less than a year to live." The memories were still too fresh for me, twelve years was a blink of an eye for me and it was as if it was yesterday that Alexa had died.

"Why would you, a man who is immortal marry a woman who had less than a year to live?" Karrin asked. OK the question was a tad too personal but I still thought it was a valid question so I answered it.

"Because the alternative was unthinkable." I smiled back at Karen.

"The alternative was unthinkable? What kind of answer is that?" OK Karrin was a cop and I was being vague, obviously she wanted hard evidence and not romantic prose. I would have to explain in more tangible detail.

"Sorry Karen I forget sometimes you're a police officer and not a romantic."

"I never said I wasn't a romantic, its just alternative was unthinkable isn't a reason" Karen shot back at me.

"Ok Alexa was the type of women I might only meet once every 10 or 20 life times. She caught onto me being a cynic right away. She was a very intelligent woman who never let me get away with any of my bullshit. She could disarm me with just a smile. Her laugh could light up my world. She was a hometown girl and never left Seacouver. Alexa thought I was a funky travel writer, so we spent what ever time she had left travelling the world seeing things she had only dreamed about. She didn't know I was immortal. I never wanted her to know, it was so unfair that I would just keep going on forever and she had so little time left. I loved her so much I did everything I could to make her happy. She died in my arms and I buried Alexa in Paris. I was living there at the time. That way she would always be close to me. I have thought about moving her to Chicago, if I live through this maybe I will." Why did I tell Karrin so much? I hadn't told anyone about Alexa, Harry only knew of her because of the soulgaze but not detail like I had just told Karrin.

"Sorry for your loss Methos," Karen was talking to me like she was working a case and I was one of her crime victims family members.

"Please do not address me like you are a cop on the beat Karrin. I only told you because I wanted to and we are friends. I trust you Karrin you and are the only person in Chicago that I have told about Alexa. She's been gone 12 years now and I still love her as much as I did the first day I saw her. I have a new life now so I thought the sweet new car might help me look sexy and start dating again, but it didn't work. Being immortal it's hard to open up my life to new people knowing that in time they will all just die. Six months, thirty years it's all the same, everyone dies eventually and I remain the same." I was feeling a little morbid thinking of Alexa.

"Forgive me Methos I am your friend. I am sorry Alexa died, it's got to be difficult being immortal. But you really haven't aged in over 5000 years? I knew wizards live a long time but it's hard to imagine never getting old." Karrin commented.

"Try 5165, I was around 5,000 when I took my first head. Immortals stay the same age they were when they suffer their first death, I was in my late twenties. When I met Alexa she asked me if I ever wanted to have time just stand still. She didn't know that time had forever already stood still for me. Alexa had only six months left and I will have every intention to live forever. Sorry Karrin now I am starting to sound really absurd." I still could not believe I was telling Karrin all this. I just wish I didn't like Karrin so much, she's just my type, a strong women, yet petite and passionate. The type no one can push around, but has a heart of gold. Yes Karrin Murphy is a little too much my type and I have to try to keep things on an official business relationship with her. It would be so easy to fall in love with her. The fact I have even considered it frightened me. I tried to remember how long it's been it since I met a women like Karrin. Then I reconsidered I never met a women quite like Karrin Murphy before.

"No you don't sound absurd or stupid, none of us wants anyone we care about to die. When ever it happens it's always difficult to handle. In the past few years I have lost several good friends and I can't say it got easier the more it happened. I think it got more difficult to say goodbye each time." Karrin comforted Methos. Then she got a call on her cell.

"Well what was the phone call about?" I asked glad to change the subject and gave her a smile while I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"That was Sanya, Harry wanted to meet us at I Hop at 8 am it's his favorite breakfast place" Karrin replied.

"Breakfast at I-Hop? Sounds Charming! Oh I am sure I-Hop fits Harry to a T and is the perfect place for him to hang out in." I said "Now how am I going to carry this huge five foot sword in to I-Hop and not get noticed?"

"I guess you can leave it in the car, I doubt we'll see a Denarian or a warlock or another Immortal ordering pancakes at I-Hop at 8am in the morning. Methos chill out, Dresden is big on his I-Hop meetings; maybe he got someone else to help us too." Karrin reassured me.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath; ok maybe Karrin was right how dangerous was I-Hop?

After parking the car at I-Hop Karrin and I went to the table where Harry and Sanya were sitting, I asked in a loud enough voice for Dresden and Sanya to hear. "Oh Karrin please call me Dr. Stacy in Public."

"Yea or you can call him Doc Merlin." laughed Harry.

"Ok Dr. Stacy is a little too formal, let's try Doc or Edwin, that's what my colleagues call me at work. At least my name doesn't sound like I have a medical condition, like yours," I paused for effect then said very loudly "Harry….Besides my first name is Merlin Edwin. Trust me I had no idea at the time I picked that name I would be working with a wizard, and a wannabe Merlin to boot. I knew Merlin; trust me Harry, the more I get to know you, the more you are just like that bastard." I teased Dresden.

"Methos!" I gave Harry a scalding look, and then he cleared his throat Harry went on to say, "Doc, Merlin was a great and wise Wizard who set down the seven laws of magic and formed the white council as we know it today!"

"Well that when he was over 150 years or more like 200, and Merlin learned his lesson, but by then Arthur and Guinevere were long dead and Camelot was just a myth, faded into time. You didn't know him when he was your age Harry, young and so full of dreams that would never come true. Merlin had a lot to learn before he could become that wise sage your people Glorify. The trouble with the truth is no one wants to hear it." I sadly commented.

It was all true, Harry and Merlin were so much alike, both so full of power and trying to do the right thing, but lacking skill and wisdom. Merlin was nothing like the tales of Camelot that were in popular books and films. First, he was young like Harry not an old man with a long grey beard. Second, he wasn't as in control of his magic as the stories have said; he broke more than one of my swords just like Harry had done. Thirdly, he and Arthur were friends, comrades, fellow soldiers together in the fight to create Camelot and fight off the evil around them. I too was their friend, also a Knight of the round table. Sadly, part of Camelot's undoing for I was known then as Sir Lancelot. I fell in love with Arthur's Queen Guinevere. That was so long ago and I needed to keep my head in the present, it was my neck on the line here with the immortal warlock around and the Denarians wanting me also. I had to stop thinking about sweet dear Guinevere and stay away from Karrin Murphy fearing she was Harry's own version of Guinevere.

"Sometime you're a drama queen Doc, so how about a Smokehouse Combo or a Split Decision Breakfast?" Harry suggested.

"Speaking as a Doctor, the cholesterol in that one platter could kill you." I informed the group.

"Doc I doubt you're going to die of high cholesterol, besides bacon tastes great!" Harry kidded me.

"Order me anything you want, I am going to read the graffiti in the men's room," and with that I started to march away from the table.

"Wait Doc stay, I have guests arriving, the Ivy the Archive and her body guard Jared Kincaid" Harry told me.

"Save me a seat, I will be back as soon I can. Hey, a guys got to go after riding around half the night in Murphy's Saturn, a BMW it isn't." I said as I walked away from the table.

**End chapter 5**

**Next chapter 6 - Methos is Missing and a Consultation with Bob**


	6. Chapter 6

**Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008). This story take place in a Universe where wizards and immortals seemed have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin.

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 6 **

**Methos is Missing and a Consultation with Bob**

_**Harry Dresden's narrative:**_

Ivy and Kincaid walked in I-Hop as soon as Methos disappeared. I was still worried about how she was doing after her experience with the Denarians, but she hopped in smiling as always. Ivy was glad to see me, and as always Kincaid was glad to see Murphy.

"Hi Harry I do not think I can help you much but I am glad to share breakfast at I-Hop with you anytime" Ivy smiled as she took a seat.

"Hello Karrin, how have you been" asked Kincaid ignoring everyone else.

Well this was going to be fun, I really didn't think much of Kincaid personally but he could be useful, I introduced Sanya to them. They said already knew the Kinght of the Cross anyway. I knew it was going to be one of those day, maybe it was the 36 hours of no sleep, I better get more coffee.

"Ivy the Denarians are coming back in town, and so is an immortal warlock they are trying to recruit. Do you know about immortals?" I asked her.

"Of course I do Harry, you seem to have made aquatinted of one yourself recently, a very old immortal, but they have their own battle between themselves why are you involving him in your affairs? Unless the Denarians want him so they get him to take a coin like they wanted me to."

Ivy was always on target just as always.

"Well Ivy they want him for a couple of reason, one is because there is an immortal warlock and they want to offer the warlock my friends head and the other is…." I started to say.

Then Ivy interrupted me "To get the coin the old immortal took off his friend's dead body, Harry this man has more than one agenda. He is your friend, but he will also put you in to danger and The Denarians already have found him. He will not be coming back for breakfast"

He just went to the can; they couldn't have taken him; for crying out loud he has only been gone for less than five minutes! Sanya, can you go check the bathroom and see if our friend is there." I said in a bit of a panic because Ivy is always right.

Sanya returned quickly with bad news, not only was there no Methos, but the I-Hop had a large hole in a wall in one of the stalls of the men's restroom. Hells Bells, maybe I would have to change I-Hops, they might not want me back here. Hopefully, the management will tie the hole in the wall in the men's restroom to the wizard with the Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity platter.

"Ivy, where did they take my friend?" I asked in almost a pleading voice.

"Harry, I can't get involved in this, my status as Archive literally forces me to remain neutral." Ivy stated.

"Ivy we all got involved when the Denarians took you, how can you not help find my friend?"

"I cannot directly involve myself, but I can lend you Mr. Kincaid services after he takes me home, if that is agreeable to him" Ivy said as she looked at Kincaid and he nodded yes. "So it's a deal Harry, it's the best I can do for you, but be careful, this man Methos is not just immortal but very old and knows the Denarians, and he is a master of deception too. He himself is conflicted in his heart and not sure of his own path, except he will do almost anything to survive, and has for over 5000 years. His life line goes back almost as long as the Archive itself. He is unpredictable, noble when it suits his purpose, kind and loving and also a killer. He will be loyal to his friends, but he has his own battle to fight. Please Harry just be careful, Methos is a very unusual man, you would have to be to live that long. I am ready to leave now, I will take my breakfast to go" Ivy said as she had the waitress put her pancakes in a container and left I-Hop.

Kincaid said he would be back soon and to stay at I-Hop. Methos was gone! And the archive said the Denarians took him, Murphy and Sanya looked worried, and I was not happy camper either. What the hell was all the crap Ivy was saying about Methos? She warned me about him, but also said if I was his friend he would be loyal to me and I believed Methos was my friend. What would we do about the hole in the men's room at I-Hop? Well I voted for eating my breakfast while it was still hot and ignoring everything else, for at least the next 5 minutes!

"Methos left Amoracchius in Murphy's car; he has no way to fight the Denarians, I going out to make sure it still there" Murphy said as she rushed to the parking lot, and came back carrying both swords of the cross. She looked much relived and said with a smile. "Yes the swords were still in my car."

"We must find him, but how, Harry do you think will Kincaid able to help" Sanya looked at me with much concern. Sanya had only met Methos yeasterday but I could see he still Sanya still was holding out hope that Methos would take up the sword and become a Knight of the Cross. Sanya didn't know the old man like I did. No this sword was just a loner. Methos was never going to be a Knight of the Cross, and certainly never take up my friend Michaels sword Amoracchius.

"Kincaid has helped me out before, and the Archive talks to him. Sanya as much as I hate waiting, I think it's our best option. Murphy, he was riding with you, do you have anything personal from Methos we could use for a tracking spell?" I asked her with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No but well you could try looking in his car but that back at the church," Karrin suggested.

Sanya spoke up in his Russian accent I just do not think the word Blackberry translates right in to English well, but we know what he was saying, "Let me try his Blackberry, it might have GPS on it, and he keeps it in that oversized trench coat he is wearing. Harry, please step away from me so you wizard mumbo-jumbo powers will not affect my phone but I have been driving around with you all morning so it might not work"

Karrin spoke up "Sonya let me try my I-Phone in my car Harry you haven't been near that one, I'll be right back" she said as Murphy ran out the door. In a few minutes she came back in and nodded yes, "I have him on my I-Phone, he is still moving. Harry, you wait for Kincaid, Sanya come with me and we will follow the signal"

"No Murphy just wait, and follow the signal here. We might as well have another cup of coffee and wait for Kincaid to come, there's not much we can do anyway. Besides I do not want all three Swords of the Cross in one place where the nickelheads could get at them." I had seen the glances Methos and she had exchanged and began to believe there was something unspoken between them. I could tell Karrin liked him and he liked her back; I just hoped he had discouraged any hope for a relationship between each other.

"Ok Harry, I agree we don't want the Denarians getting any of the swords." Sanya spat out in his heavy Russian accent.

"Well if Denarians find the warlock first, Methos just might really die for good this time and give the warlock unbelievable powers. Harry I do not like this plan." Karrin complained.

"Murphy please just keep tacking that GPS on and hope to hell we know where they are taking him and can get there in time. Karrin you've been talking to him a lot, do you think he would take a coin just to stay alive?" I asked.

Sanya replied, instead of Karrin, "No Harry, I am sure he wouldn't, Methos is ashamed of what he did when he was a Denarian. I could feel it when we talked about it. Methos hates the Denarians and fought once to be free of them. Harry look into your own soul, would you go back, you know I would never."

"He is not like me or you Sanya, Methos has lived for over 5,000 years and doesn't want to die. Ivy said Methos would do just about anything to survive; I am not sure what he will do. Methos has been telling from the day that he got Amoracchius that he didn't deserve the sword. Do you think it is because he really doesn't feel worthy of it, or was it was because he knew he might betray us."

"Harry Methos would never betray us! I can't believe you could say that after all the times he has helped you" Karen was passionate in her response. Sanya backed her up and agreed with Murphy 100%.

"Hey guys, you didn't see Methos kill another immortal in cold blood and murder without remorse!" My thoughts jumbled around in my mind I didn't know what to believe, Murphy and Sanya were still sticking beside Methos. I did not seem to change anyone one's mind with my little speech either. Well, I couldn't do much but eat my now cold breakfast and wait until Kincaid get here. Then we could try to figure out the puzzle who was the man called Methos and where the Order of the Blacken Denarians had taken him.

"Harry you said the other immortal Methos killed was a Nazi; he must have been a real bad ass. OH No! The GPS signal just died! The Denarians must have found his blackberry and turned it off or destroyed it. They were definably heading towards the airport. God Harry, what are we going to do?" Karrin stated to panic.

"His car is at the church right? Well he must have something personal in it we can use for a tracing spell, Murphy call Kincaid and tell him to meet us there." I suggested to the group. Sanya paid the bill and we left before any one stated yelling about the hole in the men's room wall. Once we were all at the church's parking lot, I was all ready to get Sanya to use his sword to cut the convertible roof, when Murphy got a coat hanger and broke into the car with ease.

"Hey Murphy where you learn that trick?" I asked her.

"It's an old car Harry, not rocket science. When you were a kid didn't you ever break into a car with a coat hanger before? Oh yea, I forgot, you would have broken into a car with magic. Now what do you need for the tracking spell?" Karen was starting to sound annoyed.

"Try looking for a hair, or some other personal item works best, I see his medical bag, sunglasses, check the glove compartment for a comb. Stars and stones, there should be something personal here." I complained. Then I saw a pair of driving gloves, "these might work, I saw him wear them, hate to waste Italian leather, but the guy can afford it."

"No I know something better" Murphy said as she looked in the glove compartment. "Here is the Hilt to his old Ivanhoe sword; he said that he carried that sword around with him for hundreds of years."

"OK that will work, now I have to go back to my lab, how about I meet you all at McAnally's at noon. In the mean while snoop around and see if you can come up with any leads after Kincaid get here. I'll bring Mouse back with me too." I told the group.

"Sounds like a plan Harry" Sanya agreed with me, Murphy didn't look so confident.

"Karrin, don't worry; they can't kill him unless they cut his head off and I don't think they want to do that. You have seen Methos heal before, remember the Troll, and when the Ghoul ripped him to hell, he was fine, so relax, he's immortal; the dude can't die" I reassured Karrin.

"But he can still feel the pain" she said sadly in her most uncop like way. With that I left, and tried not to think about what Murphy said. I had to go to my lab and perform the tracking spell. Sometime Murphy could get under my skin; and she wasn't being herself about this situation. But I had a job to do, so I pushed everything else out of my mind.

After arriving home, I was greeted by Molly with Mouse. She had kept him overnight at her house so Molly could take Mouse to the Vet for his annual shots; as soon as I walked in the door, I had a West Highland Dogosaurus jumping on me so glad to see me. After I greeted both of them, it was down to the lab and woke up Bob.

"Bob wake up I need some information on a race of men called immortals, specifically a man named Methos, and no fooling around it's a life or death situation." I insisted.

"Well no howdy do or nice to see me it just work, work, work, with your Boss, you didn't even bring me a new romance novel?" Bob answered.

"I have to make a tracking spell, and I need some info so snap to it"

"Aye Cap'n" Bob said "Arrrr!"

"Stop it Bob or it no more movies for you" Bob was still acting imitating stuff he had seen in the pirate movie we had seen last year.

"Oh bother Boss, you are just no fun anymore! Ok let me see _hominis nequeo personam gero ingressio decessus_ or for you Harry since I know you are behind on your Latin studies - a man who was not able to take part in or enter into death. Merlin called him an (_ee-more-tay-lis_) and said they were a freak a nature."

"Not helpful Bob I know that, I soul gazed the guy and I got me more information than that, you're slipping."

"Well I can't read your mind Harry! Let's see, they are all foundlings, and can't have children of their own. Immortal all participate in what is called 'the game' it's where they battle each other for the right to chop off the other's immortals head... Oh Gross!"

"I already know that Bob what else you got." I asked

"Ok Boss, the winner gets the losers quickening. The quickening is all the knowledge and power an immortal has. The game has rules, but most break them except one, no one can kill or harm anyone on Holy Ground. Oh here, a good piece of information, Harry. Once there were two immortals that broke this rule and fought on Holy ground. Harry, have you ever hear of Pompeii? It was a nasty volcanic explosion. The immortals still talk about it and use it as an example of what not to do." Bob excitedly explained.

"Holy ground, that's a good piece of information thanks Bob keep talking"

"Oh here is another interesting fact Harry, there is an organization that keeps tabs on immortals called 'The Watcher' they have rules too, to record and observe but never interfere. Unfortunately, the watcher has interfered and broken their own rules so many times it is ridiculous. There even have been several groups of watcher called hunters whose sole purpose was to killed immortals." Bob excitedly reported.

"Ok Bob, do you have anything specific information on an immortal named Methos?"

"Well according to the Watchers records, a graduate student who went by the name of Adam Pierson joined them in 1984. He disappeared from the watcher in 1996 or 97. While Adam Pierson was at the watchers, he was in charge of the Methos Chronicles. In 1997, Adam Pierson has been identified now as Methos and one of the original of the four horse men of the Apocalypse. The organization is currently looking for him. This is funny Boss; Adam Pierson or Methos was in charge of finding himself, so he made sure it never happened. They do not have a current location on Methos, but they believe he might have passed through the Chicago area because of beheading at Wrigley field last summer. A watcher identified the winner of the battle to possibly be Methos." Bob rattled on.

"Already know that he was one of the original of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. I know he is completely paranoid; it must because of these watcher people. Bob is there any relation to these immortals coming from a royal linage?"

"Well, the immortals are often referred to in legends as the Princes of the Universe. As to Methos having a royal linage he has no recorded first death information or cultural affiliation information by the watchers or any other source.

"Princes of the Universe! Methos is no prince of the universe or prince of anything else."

"Oh Harry, here is something different. There is something about this game where in the end there can only be one immortal left alive. So the good immortals try to kill the evil immortals and vice versa. They are all waiting for the time called the gathering when there will only be a few immortal left and they will fight for the prize. What the prize is isn't completely clear, but if an evil one wins, it could send mankind into a thousand years of darkness. Methos tries not to participate in the game, keeping a low profile. Except occasionally he is drawn to a charismatic figure which he befriends and come out of the shadows. Oh Boss, do you think he thinks you are a charismatic figure?"

"Maybe Bob I don't know, he did come out of the shadows after we met," I answered Bob, "What else you got Bob, about these Immortals?"

"On the whole, they are a very violent group of people, who live and die by the sword. They only stay alive by killing each other. The immortals do have a saying, they tell one another just before they cut off the head of another immortal and I quote. 'There can only be one'. I think it means there can be only one immortal left alive. They seem like they plan to keep killing off their entire race until there is only one immortal left. Now if that isn't the craziest group of people you ever heard of Boss. Anything else Boss I can help you with?" Bob asked "and maybe I can help find this guy Methos if you let me out on Mister tonight."

"No, I think this tracking spell will do it, thanks for the info, I will get you some new paperback romance books as soon as I finish this job, and I have to get to McAnally's by noon, thanks Bob." I said as I left the lab and locked the door behind me.

After telling Molly for the tenth time she couldn't come, I got Mouse and went to meet the others, the tacking spell only would work until sun down so we needed to move fast. Kincaid was drinking when I got to McAnally's Pub, everyone else just looked worried. I supposed thoughts of Shiro filled all our thoughts and what The Denarians did to him. I tried to remind my little group that Methos was an immortal therefore he was a hard man to kill, but I don't think it helped much. I drove my beetle with Sanya, and Kincaid rode with Murphy following me. We all hoped my tracking spell would find Methos before the Warlock did. I hoped it wasn't too late to save our new friend's life.

The only problem with a tracking spell is it goes in a straight line without realizing there were buildings to drive around. Murphy was right; they were near the airport, but at a new location, we parked just far enough away so we could make a surprise attack. I didn't like Kincaid, and the feelings were somewhat mutual, but I had seen what he did on the island, and I was glad Ivy had lent us him for this fight. The Denarians were in an old warehouse and it looked like Tessa was in charge of this group. Nicodemus seemed was not in league with his wife. She was far from alone with at least 5 other Denarians with her.

**End chapter 6**

**Next chapter 7**

**Methos and the power of Amoracchius?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008).

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. The can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 7**

**Methos and the power of Amoracchius?**

_**Methos' narrative:**_

Tessa and her lieutenants never left my side. I still remembered seeing her as the child when I saw her father sell her to the Temple of Isis in Thessalonica to pay the bills from his failing business. Polonius Lartessa was the name I called her back then. She was only five years old the first time I saw her, so sweet and still innocent. I did my best to tried to buy her contract back from the Temple but I found there was nothing I could do to save her from her servitude to the Goddess Isis. So I moved on, but she never forgot me and what I tried to do for her. Years later, after Polonius, Lartessa (Tessa) had become possessed with Imariel a fallen angel and became a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. It was then she went looking for me. Lartessa finally found me, Methos the immortal, and found I had a traveling companion with me, another immortal named Kronos. Then she seduced both of us with the power of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Polonius Lartessa seduced me too and took me as her lover. As for The Fallen for me she picked Lasciel the fallen angel, also known as the Seducer, the Web weaver and the Temptress.

I do not know which of the Fallen Kronos held, I never asked. As for Lasciel, I only wore her symbol maybe the few hundred years and then placed it in a lead box, and I carried it with me from camp to camp. But the shadow of the fallen angel Lasciel exists in my mind for almost one thousand years more. She continued to offer me power during that time and she took up residence in the unused portions of my brain, with the intent of tempting me to continually to take up the amulet and becoming a member, a full member once again, of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Lasciel often tempts me with various abilities, which I refuse. Some of the time I bargained with her, saying that I needed her help to fool Kronos into believing I was one of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. She did manage to bribe me with my love of learning, typically in the form of her photographic memory. In exchange, I continued to be death on a horse and rape pillage and murder until found a way to push her out of my mind completely. I always retained that photographic memory, it has been my curse for there are many things I wish I could forget. Tessa never forgave me for jilting her as a lover; I guess she always cared for me in her own sick way.

Kronos never wanted to be anything but an Order of the Blackened Denarius, but had reached an agreement with his fallen angel where Kronos retained most of his own personality, he was back enough to make the fallen angel happy I guess. Tessa knew Kronos had died in 1997 and I had the amulet of the fallen angel he had possessed, and she wanted it back. Tessa had Lasciel's coin and wanted her to join with me again. She did her best to get me to take the coin up again, but I was having nothing to do with The Order of the Blackened Denarius again. Tessa and I were old friends and lovers and she could tell after a short time that getting me to take up a coin would be a fruitless action. She knew I was immortal, and she also had the options of finding the immortal wizard and offering him my head or having some fun with me. But she hadn't found him yet, and she decided it would be much more fun to torture me instead. I was chained to a wall naked, but I wasn't about to give in.

Tessa choose to rip off pieces of my skin hoping this would cause unbearable pain or suffering to me. When mutilation wasn't getting the results she wanted, Polonius Lartessa tormented me by cutting me, then sticking knifes, nails, throwing stars, really anything sharp and metal in my skin. The pain was agonizing and she let my skin heal around the objects then pushed then in deeper or turned them. I was a living pin cushion. I must have died many times but I would revive, still in anguish, misery, torment and suffering.

"Methos you will break and give me amulet that Kronos wore" Tessa told me. "Even if you do not, I will give you to the wizard who is like you, an immortal, and he will take your head. So you are not leaving here alive, unless you take back Lasciel. Methos we are old friends, I do not want to see you die, perhaps if I give you some time to think about your situation. Remember the nights we spent together, we shared a lot you and I. You have survived over 5000 years why died now? When it so easy to stay alive," Tessa taunted me.

"Tessa I spent over to one thousand years raping, murdering and destroying, at Lasciel's command. I will never be controlled by a demon again. I have thousands of regrets I have to live with every day of my life because of that time. The first time I was seduced by the power, the glory, and you. I was young and knew nothing but death and killing. I did not trust mortals but now I have changed, I refuse your offer; maybe it is better to die than to fall back into that world again." The idea of Dresden saving me was looking less and less likely; this might be the end, I didn't want to die because I believed in death there would be only nothingness, no heaven or hell to greet me. I surprised even myself that I would choose death over the coin; could the power of Amoracchius really be affecting me?

There was a time not long ago that I would do anything to survive, but not now, I felt different I knew I couldn't live with the idea of becoming that monster again. I cursed Dresden it had to be the power of that bloody damn sword Amoracchius why else would I choose death over the strength that coin could give me? I am Methos and I always survive; now I am dying just because I have possession of a magical sword? Worst of all it isn't even my sword; Amoracchius is only a loner!

**End chapter 7**

**Next **

**Chapter 8 -Methos and the Archangel**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008).

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. The can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 8**

**Methos and the Archangel**

_**Harry's narrative:**_

"Sanya and Murphy you lead the charge with the swords of the cross, Kincaid you blast anything you see move and I have my soulfire and trusty old 44 Magnum, are we all ready?" I rallied the troops. We broke into the warehouse, and discovered Tessa and her lieutenants were all in one room, the room in which she was holding Methos in.

The Order of the Blackened Denarius started to scatter as soon as they saw the Knights; Murphy and Sanya caught two of their henchmen, but Tessa and the other Denarians escaped, but not before Kincaid shot several of them. Kincaid and Sanya ran after the Denarians while Murphy and I went to where Methos was. He was naked and chained to a wall and the only word to describe his condition would be a living pin cushion. He was barely able to speak, and Murphy's hard shell started to crack. Even a hard nose police officer like Murphy had never witnessed a sight quite like this one.

"Take this crap out of my body, cut it out, then I will be alright. Trust me I will live, I have been in worst situations. I implore you just get this stuff out of me!" Methos begged softly.

Murphy was overwhelmed with the sight before her, the blood, the look in Methos' eyes; she covered he mouth not to say anything. I was even amazed he was still alive; I guess it wasn't until then I understood what the word immortal really meant.

"Come on Murphy pull it together, he is an immortal and will live, and let's just get this stuff out of his body" I shook her back to reality and looked Karrin in the eyes. "He will be ok as soon as we get this stuff out of him, stop thinking and start just doing it"

"OK Harry" she replied putting her cop face back on and trying to put this situation in context with others we had experienced in the past. But I could see there was something different this time, Murphy was letting it get personal and she seldom let anything get personal. I smiled at Karrin and gave her a look of support, as if to say we can do this. Karrin smiled back and I knew I had officer Karrin Murphy back on board with me.

"Methos how could anything be worst than this?" Karrin shot sarcastically at our immoral friend.

"Would you believe cannibals" Methos tried to laugh but just coughed up blood.

We rolled our eyes as we pulled the knives and nails out of Methos's skin he tried hard not to react and make a sound or wince but all of us knew the pain was unbearable. Karrin cut the chains the sword Fidelacchius and he fell to the ground. Methos clothing was completely bloody and ripped up rags so all we could find to dress him in were his boxer shorts and old boots. Bob had said Holy Ground was the place immortals found safety. I knew we couldn't get all the hardware out there, so we decided to get him to Karrin's car and to safety, back to the church. After looking around I did find his trench coat and I helped Methos put it on and then tossed him in the back of Karrin's car. I informed her about Holy Ground and Karrin took off at breakneck speed to The Saint Mary of the Angels Church. That would be the safest place for Methos in his present condition. Then I had Sanya called Butters and asked him to go to the Church. He was no surgeon, but I needed a person who could cut into a body and Butters being a medical examiner was just the kind of guy we need.

_**Methos' narrative:**_

The pain was still unbearable; Tessa and Order of the Blackened Denarius had peeled back my skin and then stuck nails and all sort of metals in me and the objects became embedded in me. Karrin said a guy named Waldo Butters was coming to help. "Brilliant! He is a man I know from the hospital and is one of our medical examiner, this is just bloody fantastic! Karrin I do not needed anyone else knowing my secrets! Fine does Mr. Butters have a metal detector?" I said in strained voice.

"Why would we need a metal detector Methos?" Karrin asked as she drove at breakneck speed, "Maybe we should go to the hospital"

"Absolutely not! Any normal man in my condition would be dead by now, in fact do not be surprised if I die again soon. I am getting weaker, and my body cannot heal its self as long as all this foreign matter is in it." I tried to explain to Karrin.

Karrin look at me in the rear view mirror, "I sorry Methos I should have encouraged you to take Amoracchius into I-Hop."

"Dammit Excalibur isn't my sword! It's just a loner and relax Karrin I will be all right."

"Yea you have been in worst situations – cannibals' right!" Karrin just sighed. "Methos please do not elaborate about the situation you were in with the cannibals at least not now. Dresden call Butters, if anyone can cut the stuff they stuck in you it's him. We have worked with Butters many times before and helped Harry when he burnt his hand. He is the closest thing we had to a Doctor until Harry met you." Karrin continued to talk trying to take her mind off the situation.

"Great, a guy who cuts up corpses for a living, so what will happen when he sees his next corpse come to life while he's working on it? Too many people know about me already I am going to have to leave Chicago after this is over" I told Karrin.

"Stop it Methos, just stop it right now, sometimes you act like a child. We are close knit group and no one is telling anyone yours or anyone else's secrets. You can't run away every time people start to get close to you. I am working too damn hard to save your life to have you just disappear on me. No one has told anyone else that Billy is a werewolf; or Thomas is a vampire. Dammit Methos stop being so belligerent, in truth you really are no different than the rest of us here. Sure you live a long time, but so do a lot of people in our little club. Everyone has their own problems; frankly Methos, you're not most extraordinary one in our group. If someone cuts your head off, you could die just as easily as I can." Karrin paused changing out of the policewomen voice she asked tenderly "Methos how are you feeling?"

Karrin knew just how to make me not feel like the complete jerk I knew I was. Hell I had gotten soft during the last couple of centuries, so completely used to being clean and not often in situation where I was tortured. I had to buck up and remember the Spanish Inquisition, Dark Ages, being a slave and yes lest I forget those bloody damn cannibals! I just had to remember I had my friends with me, I was far from alone. That bloody sword it was changing me, and I wasn't happy about it at all.

"Karrin you are right I can be an Ass sometimes, thanks for reminding me," I said in an increasing unsteady voice. The pain was still overwhelming, and I was trying to hang on so I could walk into the Church, to Holy Ground, and safety. "I'm starting to slip away again, do not be too alarmed if I die, I'll be back."

"Methos try to hang on a few more minutes. Good we are here, I'm afraid to touch you, that I just press more of those stars and needles in to you further than they are already" Karrin winced and changed personas from tough cop to concerned friend. I really liked that about her, she was a lot like me, Karrin could change her all personality to fit the situation she was facing.

"Don't worry so much; I am tougher than I look" I gave her a half smile and my eyes melted as I looked at hers. I was lying of course, the pain was staring to get real critical and I had to get into the church fast. Father Forthill saw us and ran to help, it was almost enough for me to believe in Christ himself to see the Father helping me in the church. Just as I entered the door I felt the Buzz of another immortal, I couldn't even turn around and see who it was, but I could guess. I was nearly passing out again in another death I grabbed Karrin's hand to get her attention.

"Karrin the immortal warlock is here, I feel him. Just keep me in the church, he can't hurt me or anyone else on holy ground" I began to spit and cough up blood, "Tell this Butters to do whatever he had to, I will survive." And then it all went black.

ooo0000ooo

When I am dead I never dream, I never think, there is just nothingness; this time it was different. I was sitting in a white chair in a white room, wearing a white shirt and white jeans and the pain and blood was gone. Across from me stood a man with light curly brown hair, he had a kind face and was dressed white shirt with white overalls on. The stranger came over and started taking to me.

"Methos, do you know where you are?" the man said to me.

"I am dead I can't be anywhere, all there is blackness, and nothingness whenever I die, you shouldn't be here, you are a figment of my imagination." I answered

"Methos you are in heaven, I brought you up here for a chat since you are such a hard case; I thought you needed a little more convincing than the avenge Knight we enlist." The man said.

"I am not a Knight, I haven't been a knight since the 5th century but that was so long ago. Who are you?" I asked "Besides I'm dead right now and this can't be happening, didn't you hear me? I am dead right now." I was slightly panicking and belligerent.

"Will you please forget about being dead right now, and me being a figment of your imagination? I am real, I am the Archangel Rafael. They send me in to handle the hard headed ones; the other six Archangels Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, and Saraqael, get the more humble, religious, easier, and meeker cases. I am the Archangel of healing. I know it sounds strange to you, an immortal, that I am the Archangel of healing, and your Archangel. Yes, I am sent to a man who cannot die. Just to try to get with the program here and you will figure out why eventually."

"This is outlandish, I do not even believe in Archangels, besides I'm dead right now and this isn't happening!" I said to the man in the white overalls.

The Archangel reached over and gave me a smack right across my Jaw. "Did you feel that?"

"Ouch, yes, and you didn't have to hit me so hard!" I complained.

"Well you said you were dead so according to you, it shouldn't have hurt. Now do you believe me?" the Archangel smiled back at me. He seemed to enjoy smacking me around, this wasn't how I had imagined how an archangel would behave.

"OK maybe I'm not dead, but how can you be an angel, you don't even have wings." I taunted him back.

"You, of all people, know things do not always appear as they do in stories books and myths, but back to the issue at hand. Funny, you do believe in fallen angels but not in an Archangel. I see you have resisted their temptations twice, that's really quite an accomplishment; I have never seen anyone do that before."

"It was more than two thousand years between my rejections of the fallen temptations, which is really not such a big deal. I became a monster the first time, and I simply do not wish to be a monster again. Given the options of taking up a fallen angel again or a chance of dying there was no choice. The alternative is unthinkable." Or is this just the influence that Amoracchius was having on me I thought to myself.

"And in that Methos is your salvation"

"I have no salvation! I have been a murdering bastard for over 5000 years, and nothing can save me from my past, so I accept it. I am who I am and expect nothing in the way of absolution." I tried to explain to the man who said he was the Archangel Rafael. "It's that Bloody sword Amoracchius it is affecting me. You do not understand I am someone who will do anything just to survive, because I do not want to die. I have been many things: a scholar, a poet, a lover, an egotistical selfish bastard and a murderer! And i just gave you a condensed version of my life! I do not deserve that sword!"

"Methos you are wrong, you are a good man, and have been chosen by God Almighty to take up Amoracchius to fight evil."

"I do not believe in your one Almighty God" I spat back at the person who said he was the Archangel Rafael.

"Methos Just listen and maybe you'll learn something," Then the Archangel Rafael told me a story. "Remember back to Camelot, did you know that it was you, not Arthur, that was supposed to receive the sword Excalibur back then? Merlin did not believe the lady of the lake when she told him to give it to Camelot's best knight. Merlin wanted to see his friend and King become the great warrior too. Arthur was destined to be a great King, not a warrior also. But Merlin wanted Arthur to be everything, so he selfishly gave Excalibur to Arthur. Methos you could have risen up to the task if you had been given the chance. When you fell in love with Guinevere, it wasn't wrong, you two were kindred spirits; the wizard just messed up the whole thing. I should have stepped in but it was already too late. You believed the wizard was right and decided you were at fault. The die was cast; Morgan le Fay, or Morgana as you called, her set her plans in motions to destroy Camelot."

"This can't be right! I set the destruction of Camelot in motion, not Morgana. She was my friend, but I did not have the right to love Guinevere. She and I had a love affaire before her marriage to Arthur but I couldn't stop loving her after she became the Queen. I tried hard not to manifest our love but I failed. In my weakness, I convinced Guinevere to run off with me. I betrayed my king, I betrayed Merlin, I betrayed Camelot and I betrayed everyone. Morgana was kind to me she was my friend. I didn't know until it was too late that she had a hidden agenda against her brother and used my weakness as an excuse to pull it off. I was a complete fool; I always am when I am in love. Rafael you have the gall to say to me it was ok! Guinevere was supposed to be mine not Arthur's! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Now I was getting angry at this Archangel.

"It was Merlin's disbelief that was Camelot's undoing, not yours Methos. Who did Guinevere truly love - Lancelot or Arthur? Wasn't her marriage to King Arthur a marriage of state, to bind the old Religion of Magic and the new religion of our Lord Jesus Christ together? So that Christians and Pagans would live peacefully together in one union, one country? Did it work? No! It was forced upon Guinevere as it was forced upon Brittney. If Guinevere had a choice of whom she could marry, might had she chosen a different man?" the Archangel Rafael asked me with a serious look on his face. "Search your feelings and do not lie to yourself like you have so many times before."

"Guinevere loved Lancelot with all her heart" I sadly said.

"So who was Lancelot?" the Archangel Rafael asked knowing the answer.

"I was Lancelot" I mournfully cried, the emotions were almost too much to bear, tears ran down my cheeks and I fought to gain control. I took both my hands and wiped my face with them, I had to find a way to strengthen my resolve. I had to stop letting this Archangel, or whatever he was, play mind games with me. "Rafael this is all ancient history why are we talking about this. Arthur, Merlin Morgana and Guinevere have all been dead for over sixteen centuries, there is no point in rehashing the past, and nothing can be changed anyway."

"Precisely, that is the point Methos, the past is gone and there is a new future ahead. Just because Merlin made mistakes doesn't mean Dresden will. He is a different wizard and you can trust him. Methos do not compare the two wizards. Trust Dresden, he will not lead you down the wrong path like Merlin did. Dresden gave you Amoracchius; he was chosen to be the keeper of the sword and picked you to be the next Knight. Methos I know you do not want to accept this but, you are the Knight of the Cross the Lord Almighty has chosen to wield Amoracchius" The Archangel Rafael said with a still soft voice full of conviction.

"I am not worthy to wield Amoracchius; I avoid fighting and responsibility whenever possible. Plus I have my own fight I must participate in, the game. Amoracchius is the sword of love; I could not use it against another immortal except if they were purely evil." I answered in rebuttal.

"Methos, let's break that question down into two parts. First, let's take a look at your life over the past two thirds of this century. Then we can talk about the immortal game. First you saved the Jews from Hitler, to the point of following them to a death camp yourself. You helped the concentration camp survivors settle, and you fought for the creation of the state of Israel. You joined the watchers and made a true friend with Don Salzer, shared your life with him. You offered Macleod your head, all your power and knowledge, when you could not beat Kalas yourself. Methos, you married a dying woman, and showed her the world then you almost died in an attempt to keep her alive. You saved Macleod from the dark quickening then spent time teaching Macleod that life was about change in order for him to be able to survive the game. You saved your friend Joe's life, and later that of his daughters. You prevented the four horsemen from being able to rule the world again, at great personal cost to yourself. In Paris, Seacouver, and Chicago you helped your friends by putting your own life at risk. Now you are a doctor again, saving lives of people you don't even know. I see this all was to avoid the game and responsibility whenever possible." Rafael smiled as he spit my own words back at me.

"You're bending my words and action making them something they were not" I shot back at Rafael.

"No, that is what you are doing Methos, I am here to heal you of the one thing you cannot face, your fear of death, because you are a chosen vessel. If you do not pick up the sword Amoracchius and fight the immortal warlock, your friends will all die. You are the only one who can take up Amoracchius and become a knight of the Cross and save the day. Otherwise, you will unleash a new monster worse than your brother Kronos ever was. Amoracchius can protect you against the warlock's magic. Methos you have free will, but choose carefully. You will only be offered the sword twice, don't you think that is more than enough for any one man, even an immortal? Methos I will see you again, do not be afraid, you are up to this task. We know what is in your heart, we would not ask you otherwise," Rafael smiled at me and walked over and gave me a hug, then looked in my eyes and said "I know you want to negotiate time limits on this armament. Let's say give me one year of your life. What is one year when you have lived 5,164 years?"

"If I give you one year of my life to be a Knight of the Cross, what in it for me?" I asked

"Methos, you must discover the benefits for yourself. Stop worrying; it's all good. At the end of a year you can quit or extend your contract. Never has any Knight been given this sweet of a deal before, but we never dealt with an immortal in the past. Take it or leave it."

"What about the game, you said you would talk to me about the game? I can't use Amoracchius in the game, and there are many immortals who are still hunting me, if not for anything, but my age alone and some are good men. I can't fight them with Amoracchius, the sword of love, so I can't protect myself" I honestly told Rafael.

He laughed at me "Methos who do you think set up this game in the first place? Is it not in reality about the fight between good and evil? Don't you think Amoracchius will protect you? Methos you have to choose to not be afraid anymore, trust Amoracchius and gather your strength from her, it is your only hope. Methos you are going to wake up again and you will be in a lot pain, Butters is not a Doctor; he is a cutter. He will get all the metal out that the fallen angels have tortured you with." Rafael warned me. "So do you accept the offer?"

I was quiet for a moment, not really ready to go back to being in pain, but I looked Rafael in the eyes and answered him. "Yes Rafael, I will take up Amoracchius for one year, but you can't really expect me wear that white cape with the giant Red Cross on it." And with that everything went black again and I woke up in excruciating pain. Murphy and a man I knew as Waldo Butters were standing over me still cutting out the crap the Denarians had put in my body.

**End chapter 8**

**Next **

**Chapter 9 – The Pragmatist Becomes a Knight **

**Oh please review - a lot of people are reading this story and I would like to know why?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of _Small Favors_ (2008).

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham who spent much of his own time learning the Dresden Files Universe so he could Beta this Fan-Fiction. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 9 – The Pragmatist becomes a Knight**

**_Methos' Narrative: _**

"Bloody Hell, it still hurt so much, and what is that horrible music?" I said breathing hard, still choking on my own blood.

"Oh my God Karrin he is alive!" Butters yelled and dropped his scalpel on the floor.

"Relax Butter I told you this would happen, he can't die, it freaked me out the first couple of times too, on some level it still does, " Karrin said as she softly stroked my face and hair with her hands. "Methos you have been out over two hours, we got a metal detector but there is still stuff Butters is digging out of you, we are almost done but there is some stuff in your lungs Butters is going to crack your ribs and cut you open to get at. I am so sorry."

"It's ok Karrin, I will survive this, but I may not survive that music" I spat out.

"It's polka music Dr. Stacy, what wrong with polka music? Dammit now I need a clean scalpel" Butters answered.

"I am not a polka fan Mr. Butters, and don't worries I can't get an infection just keep cutting" I answered back. I was starting to cough up blood again and I knew I didn't have long "I need to speak to Father Forthill, Karrin where's is Dresden and Sanya?" I said spiting blood; yep those damn Denarians had put stuff in my lungs, which meant I had to die again in order for this medical examiner to cut the metal out what The Denarians had put in my body.

"I don't know where Harry and Sanya are and Sonya's phone is dead. It must be too much exposure to Harry, he shorts out electrical devices. Butters can you take a break and go get the Father please," Karrin asked as Waldo Butters who then ran from the room, thankful for the break. Karrin then explained to me what was up with the poka music "Butters was truing white anyway, he works on corpse, so when you stating talking it shook him up a lot and he needs a break anyway, poor guy."

"Karrin where is Amoracchius, I need to have that sword in my hands as soon as possible." I was slipping again, chocking on my own blood, but I had to speak with Father Forthill about what The Archangel Rafael told me.

Father Forthill approached me "My son you don't look good".

Well how I looked wasn't important! I needed to tell the good Father what the Archangel said. "Father I spoke with The Archangel Rafael."

"The Archangel Rafael? That is strange he is The Archangel of healing and you Methos are an immortal? But none the less I have a question I must ask you," The good father muttered on.

I shook my head in compliance and the Father asked his question. "What did he smell like."

"Father I can't remember what he smelled like!" I cried out in pain. "What kind of question is that anyway? Karrin where is the sword, I need to have Amoracchius by my side." I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's a simple question, what did The Archangel Rafael smell liked" Father Forthill repeated.

"I bloody well have no idea! Well it's wasn't a smell like you would have expected like Christmas cookies or the clean air on the top of a mountain!"

"Think Methos, did The Archangel Rafael touch you?" the good father asked.

"Yes he hugged me,"

"Then you must have smelled him, Think Methos."

"It was an old smell one I haven't smelled in longer than I can remember" my breathing was getting more labored.

"So what did he smell like?" The Father was still battering with the same ridiculous question!

I tried to remember but I didn't know how to answer. Then I fought hard in the back recesses of my mind for the memory, a very, very, old memory.

"He smelled like the women who found me as an infant and raised me like her own son. She died when I was still a child, around age 10. I had forgotten about her and what she smelled like, and was so many millenniums ago." Then tears streamed down my cheeks with the memory. This Knight stuff was making me soft, I cried twice in one night and I think I haven't cried since Alexa died.

"So Methos did you accept the offer to be a knight of the Cross from the Archangel." the Father was serious I guess I had given the right answer to his question.

"Yes" and I closed my eyes and there was nothingness for I was again dead.

_**Dresden's narrative:**_

Sanya and I entered the church and Murphy told me too immediately to go out to her car and bring in Amoracchius, I knew better than to argue with her so I did. Kincaid had left to go back to the archive, we could call him if there was any action again but everything had been quiet since we found Methos.

"Thanks Dresden last time Methos woke up all he wanted was that damn sword" Karrin smiled at me. "Where the Hell were you anyway? We all have been worried with the Denarians and the warlock at large."

"I had to contact Anastasia and get some Intel on this warlock, how is Butters doing working on Methos?" I asked. "Is he nervous? Is that why Butters is playing polka music Murphy? What did Methos do something to making Butter nervous?"

"Oh well Butter still keeps freaking out every time Methos starts breathing and it gets worst when Methos starts talking, but then he dies again, but he seems to be dead now so we are back in business. The Polka music helps keep Butters calm," Karrin laughed

"Dresden this is not funny; he is a Doctor at the University of Chicago Medical Center. Dr. Stacy, one of the best O.R. Doctors they got. I hardly ever get his corpse. But this guy is just too weird. He keep coming back to life starts talking then dies again, over and over again. Just stand away Dresden so the metal detector will still work, I really need it. Crap the crowd you run with is getting stranger all the time, Murphy been trying to explain the QT on this guy to me but I don't want to know. It's too far off my weird o meter and I have worked with this Doctor" Butter's complained. "Someone just turn up the polka music and I will get this job done, just stop freaking me out, OK gang!"

"Butters it will ok trust me the Doc is one of the good guys. We really appreciate what you are doing" I tried to reassure Butters.

"Sanya I need to speak to you" Father Forthill said in a serious tone. "We have a second Knight; Methos spoke to The Archangel Rafael, and agreed to take up the mantel."

"Father that is wonderful, I was so hoping that one of the Archangel would recruit him to our cause. Strange I have never known the Archangel Rafael to speak to a Knight before. I spoke to the archangel Michael." Sanya said in his thick Russian accent then he smiled as he knew he was no longer the only knight of the Cross.

"Methos agreed to be a Knight of the Cross?" I was shocked; I couldn't get Methos to agree on what type of coffee to buy at Starbucks and now he was a Knight of the Cross taking my good friends Michaels Carpenter sword. Methos liked to pretend that he was completely unscrupulous, and he has a cynical sense of humor and didn't hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes, sometimes in a humiliating way. Methos's primarily interest seemed to be his own survival. I wondered what this Archangel Rafael said to him to convince him the one of the most secretive and cynical man I had ever met to take up the mantle of the sword of the cross. Knowing Methos he wouldn't tell me either.

"So when is Methos going to join us back in the land of the living" I asked Murphy who was sitting by his side stroking his face.

"I don't know Butters had to crack his chest open and dig thru his lungs, to get the last of the metal the Denarians put in him, the wounds are starting to heal on the outside but I don't know how long the internal damage takes to heal. The metal detector says we should have got it all. Harry it took hours and he kept coming back to life in intense pain speaking with us for a few minutes and then dying again." Murphy said is a very heartbreaking voice.

"Murphy he 5,000 years old, Methos can handle it I am sure this isn't the first time he going through something like as painful as this" I tried to be reassuring.

"Yea Methos told me about some cannibals that were worst" Murphy informed me.

"Cannibals Gross! Karrin that's really disgusting, well Methos has lived a varied, interesting and long life." I said hoping Methos never is going to tell me the story about his encounter with the cannibals.

Then we saw Methos start to wake up and we both rushed to his side.

"Karrin you stayed by me the whole time?" Methos said as he looked at Karrin, and reached out and took her hand in his, he tried to sit up but didn't make it closing his eyes and wincing still in slight pain.

"Whoa cowboy give yourself a minute, you had a bad day. Rest a bit longer, how do you feel?" Karrin did not answer Methos' question but you could see it in her eyes that there was no way any could have gotten her to leave his side.

I chirped in "Methos Glad to see you back in the land of the living, but I think you freaked out Butters when you starting coming to life again and then dying again he not used to his corpses talking to him." I said smiled "Plus he knows you from the hospital, Dr. Stacy."

"Ya I know he knows me, should I get a plane reservation for Bora Bora?" Methos asked gathering a little more strength in his voice.

"Don't worry about Bora Bora, Butters will not tell anyone, he helped me with the zombie invasion and he is good people," I told Methos.

"What happened to my clothes? And thank you Harry for saving my favorite pair of old boots" Methos smiled "They don't make thing like they used to, you can't buy boot like those anymore."

"Sorry your clothes were nothing but bloody rags, Father Forthill is working on finding you something to wear" I reassured him.

Methos just shook his head, "Harry the warlock was here earlier, when Karrin brought me to the church. He knows I am in here so I figure he's not too far away. He will not fight me in the church or harm anyone in here, that the only rule my kind will never break. He might come in to talk to me, it common among immortal that we had a chat on Holy Ground before a battle." Methos informed me.

"Methos you are forgetting one thing, this guy is a wizard too, using black magic he may not be following the rule of the game anymore. You need me to help you fight him."

"Harry Rafael told me that only I can fight him, and only Amoracchius could protect me as long as I picked up the mantel of the Knight of the Cross. If the rest of you try to fight him you all will die. It's my battle, and you cannot fight my battles for me. Harry you said there was a purpose to our meeting. Well I think you were right." Methos smiled and his eyes grew soft and had a golden glow about them.

"No Methos, you can't fight a warlock by yourself" I told him

"Dresden just watch me" Methos smiled. "Oh and the Archangel told me something else too, I was wrong you're not like Merlin at all. Rafael said I should trust you. I know all you wizards worship Merlin but he was just a guy with agenda. He was pigheaded to boot, and lacked wisdom until he got older and it took a long time for him to see the errors of the ways of his youth. Dresden you got on the learning curve a lot faster than Merlin did. Now any chance I can find of a pair of jeans around here?"

Father Forthill went in to the church's thrift shop and found Methos something to wear and even food for all of us. It was night now and I don't think anyone had eaten since I-Hop this morning. Methos insisted that everyone stay in the church for all our safety. Butters still didn't like seeing the corpse he had been digging stuff out of walking around talking. It reminded him too much of when the zombie attacked. After a short while, Butters was talking to Doc Stacy again about hospital stuff just like they were old friends. You could see Butter respected the Doc and genuinely liked him, after he got over the idea the Doc had recently been a dead. The Doc tried to explain the whole immortal thing to Butters, but he refused to listen. It was best to just be left as one of those weird Dresden moments. Butter did try to explain his polka fetish to the Doc much to Methos displeasure; he listened trying to be a good sport to man who had saved him from all the pain.

Sanya was happier than I had ever seen him. The burden of being the only Knight of the Cross had worn down heavily on him. Methos took time to take a shower and clean up. Sanya got out the white cloak with the large white cross on it and he goateed Methos to put it on until finally he did. The he put Amoracchius over his shoulder and Father Forthill found a fancy belt for him to wear, everyone was all laughing to see Methos dressed up. Sanya in his Russian accent kept calling him Brother with Methos didn't seem to mind on bit. Sanya was Black and although youngest of the knight now looked older than Methos. Methos was stared to speak Russian to Sanya, and with them dressed alike I stated to see the brother thing they had going, their bond was growing by the minute. All was going well until Methos got this strange look on his face, and I knew the party was over, he was sensing the other immortal.

"Excuse me but Father which way is the sanctuary" Methos said quietly.

"It's through those doors, down the hall and to the right" the Father answered. I walked up to Methos and met him at the door just as he was about to leave the room, "Methos is the warlock here in the sanctuary? You think you can just met him, like he any other immortal, because he's not. He will use back magic on you and control you mind"

"Dresden don't be so melodramatic, I already told you what the Archangel Rafael told me I had to fight this guy, now stay here and out of my way" Methos's eyes were as cold as the steel in his sword.

"You have no idea what a warlock can do to you, and the Archangel Rafael also told you to trust me, so which is it"

"Ok but I didn't get dressed up in this ridiculous out fit to get either one of us killed tonight, just make sure no one else comes especially Murphy." Methos ordered me. I have found out that Methos likes to give the orders; he is a real control freak. So when I can I let Methos give the orders, and I don't know who was more amused by it, him or me.

"Ah your sweet on her, but so am I, don't worry about the troops I take care of them," I called Mouse to guard the door "Mouse do not let anyone else in here, got it?" And Mouse lay down at the door as soon as we closed it. No one was going to be able to following us; I locked the door for good measure. So Methos and I walked towards the sanctuary.

"Harry, can a wizard sense another wizard is in the room, we immortals get a sort of Buzz off each other's quickening's and know when there is another immortal near."

"Gee Methos that just plane strange! But I have felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up a few times when something weird was near!" I answered.

"No Harry a buzz is nothing like that so can you do me a favor and hide when the immortal wizard comes? I do not alert him to your presence. I know you are telling me he a warlock but he is still an immortal. I believe our rules supersede yours, or else he would have come in the church after me. Holy Ground is the most sacred of all the rules to the game. He needs to come here to talk to me, set up the where and when of his challenge. We always have our fights in secret, but that rule he may break. I am sure he will not attack me in the sanctuary of the church even with his warlock powers, it's against every rule we have. There are stories that go back before the time I was born that tells of direr consequences to those who violate this rule." Methos explained.

"Fine, we do it your way but I here if you need me" I reminded him. Methos shook his he head in acceptance and gave me a smile, and then suddenly he looked a lot older and more serious. I could feel he didn't want to do this but had given his word to the Archangel Rafael and there was no turning back now.

**End of chapter 9**

**Next **

**Chapter 10**

**The Immortal Warlock**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist A Highlander / Dresden Files Crossover**

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting the Immortal Warlock**

_**Methos perspective: **_

I walked in to the church's sanctuary dressed to the nines with my white cloak on emblazed with the large Red Cross and Amoracchius across my shoulders. For the first time in over 1400 years I felt more like Sir Lancelot than Methos. The Church was beautiful, you know the old stone ones they do not build any more with very high ceilings and every window filled with stain glass depicting a biblical story on it. The sun had set so because of the darkness outside I could not see the true color of the stained glass windows but I knew they had to be lovely. Within the many rows of wooden pews, I saw a man lighting candles near the front to the church. More candles had been lit in several places throughout sanctuary, giving it a mystic feeling. The closer I walked towards the man I felt the Buzz get stronger, yes this had to be the immortal warlock.

"Matthias Zander at your service, and don't deny it you are the one and only Methos." said the young man who had was still lighting more candles. In fact he seemed obsessed with lighting as many candles as he could. I could have just turn on the electric lights, but then why break the mood the immortal warlock was trying so hard to set.

I stopped and looked at him, he looked only to be in his mid twenties, but that meant nothing in immortal terms, he could be thirty or three hundred. He was about as tall as me, but had a heftier build, with straight black hair and the most fascinating green eyes, I was sure not to look directly in to. I had no wish to have another soulgaze. Zander rivaled Macleod in his statue only a bit shorter. "You can call me Dr ME Stacy currently, as to my other names well you can only guess at them."

"Oh I know you are really Methos so drop the charade. My God what have you done to yourself? You have taken up the mantle of the Knight of the Cross and wield one of the three swords of the Cross? In heavens name why?

"Zander, one never knows what changes you will make in your lifestyle once an archangel starts whispering in your ear. The funny thing is, they are not unlike their counter parts, the fallen, that an archangel can also be very persuasive in ways I had never imagined. OK I am not crazy about the outfit, but you have to admit it does show a certain entitlement about it. I see that the cape and sword seem to recapitalize what the Knight of the cross' power stand for and it reflects back to me in people's eyes. Don't you agree Zander?" I stood my ground and was prepared to stare him down figuratively not literally again I did not wish to have another wizard's soulgaze. While I tried to sound as convincing as I could, being that I was doing this by the seat of my pants as to say.

Matthias Zander seemed surprised at my attire, and then laughed at me, "I have just come to talk to you and perhaps we can come to an armament where neither of us has to die. Why on earth you Methos, would become a Knight of the Cross? It seem against your very nature?"

"Well it's a simple story, my friend the wizard broke my beautiful Ivanhoe sword and offered me Amoracchius as a temporary replacement. When I accepted the sword I didn't realize that it came with a lot of fine print that I just finally got around to reading." I paused, took a deep breath and said, "Hey I'm not thrilled with the dress code either but it all goes with the gig." I smiled back at him, but I knew he wasn't buying my story even if it was the truth.

"You are not at all what I expected" Zander said "They told me you were unscrupulous, cynical and your primarily interested was to be your own survival. But now you stand before me as a Knight of the Cross; you are said to be the total opposite of what a Knight of the Cross should be, what happened to you Methos?"

"Frankly I am hot here to discuss my career choices but your's. What happened to me is none of your business, but the wizards say you are an immortal warlock practicing black magic. Do you know how they punish warlocks in their society?" I looked for a response from Zander he gave me none so I continued; "They behead them after a mock trial in which nearly almost no one wins. The Order of the Blackened Denarius is looking for you to give you a coin with a fallen angle in it. They will offer you power beyond your imagination but it comes with a price. Oh it's not a high price; it's only your eternal soul. If you accept this coin you will become a monster and do worst things that you can even imagine even as a warlock. I know this because I too was a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius once over two thousand years ago. I am here to give you a choice repent of your evil ways or fight me to the death." Boy I thought that I sounded good, now if I could only back up those words with actions.

Zander bust out laughing again and continued for several minutes. I could see Dresden almost came out of his hiding spot probably because he could see the frustrated look on my face. Finally Zander spoke, "Tessa of The Order of the Blackened Denarius told me that she had you and were offering me your head as a show of their good faith so I would take up a coin. Now you are here and are just offering me you head on a silver platter. Methos have you met other immortals with magic? You are offering me a choice? How about I offer you a choice, you run and hide and will not kill you. From what I know about you, running and hiding is what you do best, isn't that how you have stayed alive for 5,000 years?" Zander mocked me.

"Yes that may have been true, but things have changed and I will not be running form this battle or offering you my head on a silver or any other kind of platter either. I have met immortals with magic before but I have never fought a warlock either." Then I pulled Amoracchius out of his sheath and the sword glowed lighting up the church with an eerie illumination. I put Amoracchius humbly over my shoulder and addressed Zander.

"I have not fought with Amoracchius yet; but this sword was formed by elfin magic over 1,400 years ago and was originally named Excalibur. Now a nail from the cross of Christ's Crucifixion has been placed in it hilt and it is blessed by the Archangels and God almighty himself. Although I am a pragmatist and not a Christian there is something to be said about having conversations with Archangel that may lead me to believe the power this sword wields is real."

"I already have a coin and I will take your head and take your power. I don't believe in this glowing sword you call Excalibur, or Amoracchius. It is no different for any other sword, and you old man have grown soft. Why would you have given up the power and the glory of The Order of the Blackened Denarius? They told me once you were the most powerful immortals on the earth. You had power over everything you touched, you and the horsemen murdered raped pilled and destroyed everything across two continents for almost an thousand years. Why did you give that up Methos?" Zander said as he looked me. "Why would you become a Knight of the cross for a God you do not even believe in?" Zander mocked me some more.

"My life is complicated, and I already told you I am not going to explain my actions to you Zander. As I said all I have to do is offer you a chance to repent, which I have, done." than I took a deep breath and closing my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts, like why the hell am I doing this! I tried to calm my mind down to a dull roar! This go against everything I been doing for the last several thousand years! Where the Bloody hell are you Rafael you said you take away my fear away and fear for my life all that I was feeling now. Well I promise you Zander not for a moment am I going to show that to you. "So Zander this is your last chance make the right choice or die today." I said with all the coolness I could muster from the very deepths of my soul.

"Bravo Methos you play the part of a Knight so well, you almost had me convinced, but no I think we have to go with option B. I want your power, I have a coin, and I want your head. So, do you have any suggestion on where we can have this battle without distractions? I will still play the immortal game although we can't leave the fact out of the fight I am a warlock and you are a Knight? This should be fun." Zander said as he clapped his hands in full assurance that he would win.

"Wrigley Field is a good place to duel, it's quite and deserted, but this is between you and me and not the Denarius, I do not want then there. I have a personal grudge with the one you call Tessa and this battle has nothing to do with her, got it Zander." I blasted him back at him.

"No problem Methos, I don't know where she is anyway. I went over her head to Nicodemus anyway. She let you get away and that shows weakness on her part. I think she still cares for you. Nicodemus told me you if he would have gotten his hands you would be Dead. Nicodemus knew what the Archangels were after you so they could use you as they toy." Zander railed me once more. "Fine Wrigley Field how does 4 am sounds good to you Methos? Come prepared to die old man" Zander said as he got up and exited the church before I could come up with my usual snappy comeback. It was clear Zander had a coin already; I felt it in my very bones. Somehow I started to understand what the Archangel Rafael had told me, only Amoracchius could fight one of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. I knew Dresden couldn't fight Zander; it had to be only a Knight of the Cross with one of three magic swords. Sanya might be able to do it but I was immortal like Zander and the best choice for this fight. I did not like it but I knew I had to trust Rafael and in my sword Excalibur or Amoracchius as she was now called. There was only one thing about me that hadn't changed, I didn't like trusting anyone or anything but myself.

Dresden can up to me as soon as Zander left, "So you are meeting this guy at 4am, Wrigley Field again, you know I am coming along. Methos you know they just finished fixing Wrigley Field up from you last quickening you had there!"

"Harry he has a coin that Nicodemus gave him and yes we are going to Wrigley Field. If you come you must stay on the side lines this is between me and Zander. Maybe you can give me some shielding spells to protect me form his black magic but that about it. I have to fight him one on one, it's our way." I sat down in a pew sheathed Amoracchius again then put my hands face on my hands and then ran them through my hair.

Harry walked over and put his hand on his hand on my shoulder "Its 10pm maybe you should try to get a couple of hours of sleep, you look tired Methos" For once Harry had a genuine look of concern in his eyes, strange for Harry who usually was either trying to be annoying or laughing at me.

I bowed my head, well if I was going to confide in Harry this seem as good of time as any they had ever been. "Rafael lied to me" I said quietly

"What do you mean Methos?" Harry asked still with rare a look of compassion on his face.

"Harry Rafael said if I took up the sword Amoracchius and became one of the Knights of the Cross he would take away my fear of death and" I paused should I tell Harry this I thought to myself? Then looking away from my friend I continued. "Harry I know this sounds dumb but I am still afraid I will die tonight. Most people think after over 5,000 year it would get easier, to die, but for me it only got harder. Now how messed up is that Harry I still do not want to die?" I looked up at Harry with a remorseful look on my face. Harry still did not seem to understand so I did a dumb thing and continued to explain. "I am supposed to be the big bad immortal that has done it all, met everyone, been everywhere, and done everything, Hell I was even once called Death. It's just deep down inside I am still nothing but a quivering child afraid to die." For a moment I looked at Harry right in the eyes, and then I turned away. Ok that was a way too embarrassing thing to admit to anyone even a friend like Harry Dresden. Me, Methos the man who had lived over 5,000 years was afraid to die, Damn you Amoracchius, why did I ever accept this sword? I have traded my life for others friend's lives before so I could survive why now have I change? I knew it was that damn sword.

"Methos don't be so hard on yourself. No one wants to die, it's not the first thing on my to do list either. Maybe you need to give Rafael a chance to show you what he was taking about. I have seen these Archangels do crazy things and those swords do even weirder things. Rafael said for you to trust me right?"

"Yes" I answered sheepishly.

"Then trust me I don't think you are going to die tonight. Methos the Archangels have gone to a lot of time and trouble to get you to become a Knight somehow I think they do not want see you killed the first day on the job. I may not believe completely in this whole angel gig myself but I do know they do seem to have power and they do not seem to make mistakes. Methos I am going to work on some defensive spells while you rest and perhaps we can pull this off, OK Doc?" Harry smiled at me with almost a childlike innocence.

"OK Harry" I agreed with my wizard friend and went looking for a bed and some rest for a couple of hour or what ever time I could find.

_**Harry's narrative: **_

Defensive spells not my best area, I almost called up Molly but I didn't want her dragged in to this. Methos found a cot and somehow he was sleeping. I left the chapel and Karrin found me asking to know what was up. Well I knew neither Methos nor me wanted her to be at Wrigley field at 4 am. "It's all over to tonight, go home Murph, Methos is sleeping and I am doing my wizard thing, working on a few spells."

"So Harry when dose the big confrontation with the immortal warlock start?" Murphy asked

"Tomorrow" well technically I wasn't lying it was 11:30pm now and at 4am would be tomorrow. "So Murph why don't you get some rest, there nothing happening right now and I know you have to be beat."

"Ok Harry but I just go grab a cot, Sanya told me that Father Anthony put several in one of the back rooms and I am too tired to drive home" Karrin said.

"Please don't wake Methos up, he got a lot on his mind and he needs his rest" I told her know that was where the newest Knight had gone to sleep.

"Why would I do go wake up Methos Harry?" and Karrin gave a peck on the check and walked away. Why indeed would you do that? Well I can think of a few reasons, first you want information and you think he will give to you while I will not. Second you are sweet on him and I don't even want to think of the third reason! Hell I going back to work on my defensive spells in all night session and get ready for our appointment at 4am. Hells Bells! I been up for over nearly two day what was a few more hours. Now all I needed were a few more bottles of coke a cola, or a stiff drink and we all might just live through the night.

**End Chapter 10**

**Next chapter 11 – Are there Benefits to Becoming a Knight?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Highlander / Harry Dresden Crossover**

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham and I would encourage everyone to go read his stories, they are both well written and fun. They can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 11 **

**Are there Benefits to Becoming a Knight?**

_**Methos' Narrative:**_

I was fast asleep until Karrin came in to the room, then viola I was wide awake. Well I had slept a whole hour and a half, not enough sleep, but I was glad to see Karrin.

"Sorry I woke you up Methos. I just was too tired to drive home and thought I would grab a nap at the church. The Father told me he had set up some cots back here I did not know you were sleeping. " Karrin said softly.

"I understand perfectly, sorry it was such a difficult day for you. I blame myself I should have never have left Amoracchius behind in your car. I left myself defenseless. It was a thick-headed and asinine thing of me to have done." I felt like a real jerk, Methos the most paranoid immortal ever to live, went to I-Hop and left his sword in the car. Ok it was a really big sword but I could have brought it in.

"Methos stop blaming yourself, you walked to the can for less than five minutes and then Tessa kidnapped you. She seems to have a grudge against you. I am so sorry for what she did to you." Karrin said in a soft kind non police voice.

"Karrin, Tessa and I have a past." I thought about if I should be telling Karrin all this. Thank you Amoracchius for opening up my humanity and my heart! The last thing I needed right now was to fall in love. Damn bloody magical Holy sword! And thank you Harry Dresden for breaking my Ivanhoe and giving me Amoracchius, I swore to myself as I went on to tell Karrin the story about Tessa and me. "She blames me that I didn't save her from becoming a slave to the temple of Isis when she was a child. Years later she offered me and my friend to take up tokens with the fallen angels in them with the promise of imaginable power. She also became my lover." Ok I really didn't want to tell Karrin about this but Amoracchius acted like some kind of truth serum on me sometimes. Especially if I was talking to a person I cared about. "In time I was able to reject both her and the demon, but my friend never did. He died back in 1997 and Tessa wanted his token back. She wanted to seduce me again too and I was having no part of her ever again our relationship ended eons ago. Tessa was enraged with my response, that's why she tortured me." I explained to Karrin the Cliff Notes version of the thousands of years of history that lay between Tessa and myself.

Karrin walked over to where I had been sleeping, I could tell she wanted to sit with me. I was hoping she didn't because I had made a promise to an Archangel for one year of service and doubted falling in love was an option on that contract.

"Methos" Karrin said as she sat gingerly next to me, "I really need to talk to you for a few moments."

"Ok but I need a little more rest and I doubt I can get any rest with a beautiful, intelligent women sitting next to me. Karrin I think its best we do not spend too much time together" I was being honest; I had a challenge at 4am and didn't need the distraction no matter how much I really yearned for it.

"Methos why do you always push people away?" Karrin asked with a fake innocence. She knew all too well there was something forming between us. I just did not understand why she chooses this moment to investigate it. Oh well, I sighed and looked into her deep blue eyes, and then I reached out and touched her curly short soft blond hair.

"Because if spend too much time sitting next to you we both know I will want to kiss you. We both know maybe that not the best ideas right now. I have bonded myself for the next year to be a Knight of the Cross. Karrin you and I are both mature people who understand the consequences of the choices we have made."

"But soon you are going to fight an immortal warlock, and you might die Methos. Don't you think you thing you deserve one slight indiscretion." She said with full knowledge of the situation I was facing.

Funny I could tell Karen didn't speak out pity, more because had felt a kinship with my circumstances. She was a person who had defiantly looked death in the face herself.

"Harry is sure I will not die, I just wish I was as sure as he is. Perhaps one kiss might be an indiscretion we could over look. But in the future we must not repeat this encounter. Karrin my world is not one you should become involved with. I am immortal and now a Knight of the Cross. I live a violent life and do not wish to share that violence with anyone especially some I care about." It was then that I realized just how much I wanted Karrin. The wanting was more than a simple lust it was a deep need. Karrin could be descent to be more than just my lover she could be my soul mate, and equal. I had never met a woman that was her match in all my 5,000 years. Damn you Amoracchius all I wanted now was to hold her in my arms. What if I die tomorrow at least I could die happy with a kiss on my lips from the women I had fallen in love with.

Karrin wasn't a woman to be toyed with and she bite right back at me "You don't thing I know all about living a violent life? Methos I am cop with Special Investigations. That's not when I not hanging out with Harry." Karrin laughed "Your life doesn't scare me. I taught Harry most of his fighting styles, plus I'm a first rate marksman and sword women myself. I come from a family of cops where my father took his own life; a werewolf ripped my partner's apart right in front of my eyes. I lost too many friends and seen my share of gristly murders so you are wrong if you think I do not understand all about what it is like to have a violent life. See you today wasn't the worst I seen either! So get off you high horse Mr. Big Bad Immortal, I been there too." Karrin spit the word back at me in frustration.

"Karrin I know life has been difficult for you and today was no picnic. But I told you I have had worst days."

"Yea you told Butter and me, the canibals," Karrin said with a straight face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yea well still I could not help see you were upset by what Tessa did to me. But even though you were shaken you stayed at my side, why did you do that?" I was asking a question I hoped I knew the answer to already.

"You asks silly question that you already know the answer to" Karrin looked away from me and down at the floor.

"Maybe I need to hear your answer Karrin" I whispered with my hands still softly stroking her hair.

You're still a Martian, Methos it was because the alternative was unthinkable." Karrin had stolen a phrase she had heard me use when I told her why I married Alexa. She knew it too, because a wicked smile came over her face after she said the words.

"Karrin you should move away from me," I whispered to her

"Why, you think I am some silly girl who doesn't have a real clue to what kind of man you really are?" she answered me back.

"No, I know you understand exactly what kind of man I am, it's just this wasn't in the plan. I didn't want to feel this way about you" I said as I reached up and touched her neck and ran my hands across her face.

"Well how do you feel about me" She teased me know the answer.

"You really want me to tell you, I do not think it is really is not a good idea for me to be talking about this. I have to fight an immortal warlock in a couple of hours, and I have just become a Knight of the Cross. I don't think this is the time to start a new relationship."

"Again Methos stop being a Martian" Karen spat back at me.

I still had no idea what being a Martian was, but I was backed in to a corner to I had to tell Karrin a lie and give up on this new amazing love. So the power of Amoracchius, that brilliant sword of love seemed push me in the uncomfortable direction of telling the truth. Something I really did not enjoy doing.

"Karrin you are the most remarkable, strong, intelligent, brave, sexy, crazy women I have ever met. There is more I just can't remember it all under this pressure. Karen you are my soul-mate and I will never meet any one like you again if I live to 10,000 years old." I knew my brain was bursting and all I wanted to do was ravish her. This whole thing was very asinine and impractical considering the circumstance we were in.

Karrin closed the scant distant between us and then pressing her lips to mine. I let her take the lead, promising myself I stop at her first sigh of hesitation. But caution seemed to fade and we were lost in our kiss. Thankfully I was all dressed up in the Knight of the cross outfit and all I was going to do was kiss Karrin. It had been over 12 years since I kissed anyone, since my beloved Alexa had died. I guess kissing is like riding a bike, you never forget how and Karrin responded kissing me back. I could have stayed up all night kissing Karrin until it was time for my challenge but I knew that was not practical and I needed more rest. So I knew I had to end it, as much as it pained me to do so. I just wished I could hold her all night, but the reality of our situation snuck in to my brain.

I broke our kiss and held Karen in my arms. "Karrin we have to stop this, please understand it's not that I want to stop, but trust me I wish things were different but I have a job to do in a few hours. I really need a couple more sleep. Now that might be impossible because I really would rather do something else than sleep. But that not going to happen, tonight or anytime soon beside Dresden has feeling for you also …."

Karrin interrupted me "A long time ago Dresden and I decided we are not going to be a couple, so Methos you're not trespassing on anyone territory. I am a free agent. I know you have a big gig tomorrow I just wanted to let you know I do care for you. So cut the crap about reasonability I know the drill and we are both adults. So if I want us to get involved, you need to realize I not any stupid virgin. I been divorced twice and I know what and who you are. Don't you ever try to handle me, because if you do I will know you are doing it. I hate to be dealt with; I think you're smart enough of a guy to know what I talking about. I am a cop it's not like I don't have a clue. Methos you have to stop be such a Martian, I mean after 5,000 years and 68 wives you must have learned something about women?" Karrin gave me a serious look.

"Not really, when I fall in love it's with both feet and my eyes closed. But Sergeant Murphy I will stop trying to handle you and stop being such a Martian." Ok I still had no clue what a Martian was but I wasn't going to let Karen know that. "Please understand I doubt I have ever known a mortal woman who is like you before. You are someone who is my equal and that is very difficult for me to find unless it was a woman immortal. That sort of relationship never seemed end well."

"Why" Murphy looked up at me with her big blue eyes asking as if she was completely innocent.

"Sooner or later we would argue and that usually involve swords"

"Ya I can see your point," she laughed. I loved her laugh and I started to kiss her again, well this could go on all night and maybe that was ok too, sleep is underrated. After about another 30 minutes Karrin stopped this time, and got up to leave,

"Methos come back safely ok. Maybe we can continue this conversation in the privacy of my house or your condo. Promise me you will be smart and careful and come back to me," she asked.

"I promise I am always smart and careful when I battle another immortal. Thank you for being there for me today. Karrin I need to tell you one thing just in case I don't come back. I think I am in love with you." I chocked the words out. Ok it was very really early in the relationship to use the L word but I might die tonight, and I needed to say it just in case I never had the chance. One thing about carrying Amoracchius was that I was changing. I was becoming more honest with myself and less afraid to feel my own emotions. Wow it was weird, I stated to feel more human, dropping some of my armor, damn this sword, it was really the sword of love and I could feel it in my very soul.

Karen gently touched my face and told me "Ok cowboy, I don't know if I ready to use the L word yet but I really care a damn lot about you. I find you sexy as hell too, so just come back and we will talk about the L word later. Get some rest Methos, and in case you were wondering you are an excellent kisser too. I can't wait to see you in action in what comes after the kissing. Please try to get some rest," and Karrin gave me one of the softer sweet kisses I could remember in century's, and then got up and left the room. Now I wasn't very sleepy at all. So I decide to sharpen my blade and go talk to Dresden on just how those spells where going to work.

It must have been past 2 am now and sleep was out of the question, I was mentally preparing myself for the battle, that when I surprised Harry.

"I thought you were sleeping" He said to me in his usual grumpy annoyed wizard way.

"Nope, I can't, I wanted to know about these spells you have been working on, and we have to leave in an hour or so. I want to get there first and have home field advantage." I told my wizard friend.

"Murphy found you didn't she, that why you can't sleep! Star and stones women they are always skewing with us guys heads!" Harry cursed.

"Yes she found me. Harry you are with that Captain of the Warden's right? Karrin said she said you and she decide not to be a couple, Harry can I ask you why?" I didn't like asking him personal questions but I needed to know the answer to this particular question.

"Methos don't ask my permission to date Murphy because that would be a no. But you know Karrin she always is as headstrong as any man and she will do as she likes. I can tell she likes you. I just would rather not talk about Murphy if it's ok with you." Dresden shot back at me.

"No really why Dresden it's a simple question why did you decide not to date" I was pushing but I needed to know.

"Wizards live very long lives Karrin wanted someone she could grow old with and have a family with and I am not that guy, Ok Methos" he was angry I had pushed.

"Ok Harry, then why do you think she would want to see me? I am immortal, and I cannot even have children. This whole thing makes no sense at all" I was crushed, the first chance at love in 12 years and it was all futile and Harry could see it in my face.

"Methos you such an ass, have you seen the way she looks at you, or the way you look at her! The sexual chemistry the two of you have is practically explosive. How can you be 5,000 years old and not see the obvious! Sure Murphy says wants a normal family life but the last man she dated was Kincaid and he is a Hell-hound! At least you're one of the good guys! Murphy may say she say wants the typical little family but she is always hanging around with me and my little band of misfits. I think Karrin Murphy wants a little more than an average life. But that up to her, not me, and you have work out your own love life without my help. Just stop being an idiot, honestly how many times were you married? Didn't you ever learn a damn thing about women? Now can we stop talking about this and concentrate on what important, the battle with the immortal warlock?" Harry was really pissed at me about Karrin, and he was already a relationship with the captain of the wardens! I decided to drop the subject and accept the fact I knew nothing about women, well at least nothing about one woman; Karrin Murphy.

OK that went well I thought to myself, Dresden was in love with her too, great! One thing I learned that thanks to our little talk I was finally seeing I had a real chance with Karrin but I wasn't going to discuss it with Harry again. "OK then let talk about the spells that will keep the warlock from using his black magic on me, Ok Harry?"

"Nothing much to say, unless you can cast a spell" Dresden looked at me, and I shook my head no. "Well then that my department you stick to the swords and I will stick to the magic and with a little luck we both survive the night."

I walked away and back in to the church and stepped outside in to the courtyard, still on holy ground but in to the freezing Chicago night. There I unsheathe Amoracchius and stated up one of my practice routines. I didn't notice I had an audience until about fifteen minutes later, when I saw the Archangel Rafael watching me.

"Oh don't stop my son just because I am watching, I love to see a Knight practice and you have such a fine sword technique it looks like that you were born to hold that sword in your hands." The Archangel Rafael said.

"Maybe because a sword has been in my hands for over 5,000 years" I answered him.

"No Methos you're not listening to me, again, I said it looks like you were born to wield Amoracchius. Amoracchius is not just another sword think of her as an extension of yourself. You have to feel the sword, connect it to your power, you're quickening, and it will become part of you," Archangel Rafael reminded me.

"Excalibur was forged from elfin magic so what your trying to tell me is Amoracchius still has some of that magic still in" I asked with surprise as if I was a child as at charismas time opening my first present from Santa.

"Yes and it has all that and a lot more, it has the power of love of Christ in that sword. Methos haven't you felt deferent since you pick up Amoracchius? Haven't you found that your heart was more open again and the pain you have been holding inside stating to slip away? What about Karrin Murphy, Methos haven't you been not afraid to feel love towards her and finally you letting go the pain of Alexa's death," Now Rafael was touching a nerve, and I needed to know what the deal was here.

"I took on a commitment to be your knight; I can't fall in love right now. Rafael, it's not fair to Karrin, but I can't stop myself either" I stated my case to the Archangel.

"Methos will you just stop talking yourself out of something the sword is leading you too. Why do you think you do not deserve to be loved, accept it, the swords are part of Karrin destiny too." Archangel Rafael looked at me as if I was a child and not 5,000 years old, hoping I would understand his words.

"Fidelacchius, Karrin has already wielded it several times, is she going to become a Knight also?"

"I do not know that is up to her. You humans all have free will and she has yet to choose her path. But I do know that Karrin's destiny is tied to yours Methos. You have to choose to not be afraid anymore, trust Amoracchius and gather your strength from her. Amoracchius is your only hope to live through the night."

I don't understand Rafael, it's just a sword, Amoracchius is not a her" but he was gone again. I took several deep breaths and continued my practice tiring to feel power of Amoracchius's love flow in to me. I didn't think I would ever get used to these Archangels, they were worse than Darius was with their riddles. I laughed to myself wishing I could tell Darius about this experience he would have been thrilled to see me so frustrated by an Archangel. Holy men you got to love them.

It was after 3 am and I was still out in courtyard doing my practice routines when Dresden called me inside.

"Methos you are crazy, come out of the cold Hells Bells you trying to make yourself sick?" Harry said as he piled several blankest on me to warm me up.

"I can't get sick, and I need bonding time with Amoracchius, I saw Rafael and he spoke to me again," I told the wizard.

"So what did he say something helpful I hope?" Harry asked.

"I need to trust Amoracchius and should gather strength from her; she is my only hope to win this battle. He also told me that Amoracchius is filled with ancient elfin magic and Christ's love and I can access the swords power through my quickening. I really do not understand all of it but we better leave now and I hope I can figure it out in the next hour" I tried to reassure myself as much as Harry. "You know Harry I met Jesus, saw his healing and heard about his resurrection from many people. I also met the Apostle to the Gentiles; Paul of Tarsus. He and I had some most interesting conversations, since I was a Gentile. But I still never believed and I still am not sure I do. Here I am wielding Amoracchius the sword of Christ's love, frankly Harry it's a little intimidating." I told Harry still uncertain if I was going to survive the night. I had little choice because I could not let my friends die. Wow what was happening to me? I have only been a Knight for a few hours and now after 5,000 years I am starting to sound like Macleod! Bloody Hell Archangels!

**End chapter 11**

**Chapter 12 – The Clash of the Immortals **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist, a Highlander / Dresden Files Crossover**

**Disclaimer** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF for correcting all my crazy spelling. I wish to also thank my Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories. They can be found at on at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 12– The Clash of the Immortals **

_**Methos perspective **_

Just as Harry and I were getting ready to leave Karrin showed up and informed us in her usual cop like manor, "I'm driving boys. Look I promise you both that I will stay out of the line of fire, but you are not taking the Blue Beetle or the Spider to Wrigley Field. Honestly boys you know you either car is not suitable to drive across town in this freezing weather. So just shut up and live with it. We are taking my Saturn because it has heat and seats five and that, that!" Ok Karrin was using her best cop voice and when she does that you can't fight City Hall, even Harry had to sit up and take notice.

I tried not to look furious, the last thing on earth I wanted was Karrin at this fight so I hide my rage as best I could. I just told her "Fine! But Karrin just promise me you will stay away from the fight, you can watch it from a safe distance. The Denarians might be there and you know how dangerous they are." I was worried I didn't want her there at all and neither did Harry.

I took off Amoracchius and tossed on my overcoat on top of my knight's uniform and Harry donned his leather duster, and the three of us went all bundled up were of to the ballpark for our 4 am appointment. I was in the back seat looking at my sword and concentrating trying to feel the connection that Rafael promised me I would have with this sword. Unfortunately I still wasn't feeling anything happening. All during the trip no one spoke a word but Karrin played a rock and roll music station on the car radio which made me smile.

Wrigley field was very quiet at 3:45 am and Harry could have picked the locks but instead he used his magic to get us in. Before we parted I looked Karrin and smiled at her then I planted one more kiss on her lips. We hugged and I whispering in her ear.

"I love you Karrin, don't worry Amoracchius and I are one, just you stay safe." Then I kissed her again right in front of Harry, I didn't care anymore what Harry thought. Then I took my place near home plate and Karrin went up to the stands. Where she could watch from a safe distance and hide. Harry was not a happy camper about me kissing Karrin, but he was ready to do his part whatever that was?

Then I did a funny thing, one I never have done before. I planted Amoracchius in the soil and knelt down to have a talk with my sword. Stupid I know; it looked stupid, but I was lost about what to do next. I still had no connection to this hunk of steel except for the fact it still glowed every time I touched her hilt.

"OK Amoracchius or should I call you Excalibur? I know there is power in you and that you're magical and these Archangels believe you are connected with the savior of the universe, so can I make you a deal? I will trust you if you trust me." Now I was talking to a sword, but yesterday I didn't believe in archangels. Now I did, so how farfetched was an enchanted sword forged by elfin magic and empowered with the love and power of Christ? OK I knew I could believe in elfin magic, I had seen that before, but could I believe in the love and power of a man whom I met two thousands years ago? A man whom many people proclaimed to have been raised from the dead by the one God Almighty? After all, I am a pragmatist**,** not a Christian, so why the bloody hell did the Archangels' choose me to wield Amoracchius?

"Methos have you found religion?" Zander suddenly said as he appeared from across the ball field. Zander was early too and had come in from across the park from where we had entered and was in the outfield.

I shook off my last thoughts and began concentrating on the one thing I needed to do. STAY ALIVE! "Hello Zander, I don't know what I have found, but I believe in Excalibur, and you have a coin, so be careful this sword is the only thing that can truly harm you. I am in a generous mood and I will give you one more chance to give up that coin, or I will take your head." I said with conviction even thought I knew I hadn't got the sword working yet! OK, it wasn't the first time I had lied to myself.

"Bravo Methos, you certainly play the part well, and I will give you one more chance to run away and hide. Or if you do not I will be the one taking heads tonight. Then I'll kill your wizard, and I will take your women and keep her for my own. I am powerful and no old sword with two funny names can stop me." Zander said trying to enrage me.

I saw Harry with a look of frustration on his face, because he didn't seem to be able to do anything. Zander then showed me that he had put a magical shield over the ball field and all Harry's spells were just jumping off and falling off the shield. I felt like I might loose my nerve! Bloody Hell Brilliant, well this was no time to panic! Then suddenly I felt a pain and fear in my head, it must be the black magic Harry had warned me about because it was giving me a huge headache and fear was driving me to my knees! My plans were staring to unravel! Brilliant, not only was I going to die, but everyone else I cared for also!

NO! I had to get a grip I pulled Excalibur/Amoracchius out of the ground and drove all my thoughts into the sword. Driving my very quickening in to this hunk of metal! There was nothing but pain and more fear pouring into my mind! Zander was coming to take my head I was dizzy and disorientated. All I could do was try to figure out how to pour my quickening into Excalibur/Amoracchius. I tried to concentrate on what the Archangel Gabriel said to me.

(_You have to choose to not be afraid anymore, trust Amoracchius and gather your strength from her. It is your only hope_)

Oh Great! I wasn't sure how to do that! So I just closed my eyes and made a choice. If I died right here and now, I wasn't going to die being afraid. After over 5,000 years I Methos decided to choose to face death without fear even though the warlock kept pushing it into my mind! I held my sword and choice another destiny for myself. Slowly I felt the lightning in my soul move into the sword. I had made the choice not to be afraid to die. All my life I was afraid to die and now I had turned off that fear. I had to trust my sword and gather my strength from her. If I trusted Excalibur or Amoracchius or whatever I chose to call the damn sword and not myself I knew I could believe she would protect me from death. I continued to push all the energy of quickening into the sword. What were only seconds felt like hours to me and then Amoracchius began to glow even brighter. Just as Zander came up to me and raised his sword to strike the death blow, my head completely cleared and I opened my eyes. Then I blocked his first attack.

I became aware of Amoracchius's power running throughout my whole body; the sword seemed to be an extension of my arm. I could feel Amoracchius's magic in my very bones. I rolled away and got back onto my feet. I remembered what the Archangel Rafael had told me, and I felt at peace maybe for the first time in more years than I could remember. This wasn't the time to relax I had a job to do and I started to focus on that job. Zander had no idea what was happening he just knew the black magic he was using on me wasn't working any longer. I charged him with Amoracchius, The swords blade looked as if it was on fire. I could see this image put fear in Zander's eyes. But he met me blow for blow. Instead of me tiring after each swing of the huge sword I was feeling stronger. It was the most remarkable experience I have ever felt. I toyed with him a bit longer than I should have, cutting him and leaving Zander bleeding and begging me to spare him.

"Will you give up your coin and renounce your allegiance to the Order of the Blacken Denarius?" I asked Zander one more time.

"Yes I will give you my coin and here by renounce my allegiance to the Order of the Blacken Denarius. Methos will you still take my head if I do this?"

"No I will not take you head if you give me the coin Zander, but you still are a Warlock and I cannot promise what the wizard will not behead you. As I told you before I must hand you over to the wardens. They hold a trial where it is my understanding that the wardens behead most of the Warlock's. I will ask the wardens if I can speak for you at your trial. But this will only happen if you have truly turned over a new leaf and wish to abide by the wizards seven laws of magic. Tell me the truth because Amoracchius will know if you are lying. I do not want your head, I only want justice." Wow that was a Great speech and I wasn't even breathing hard. Funny but somehow I knew the sword would tell me if he was lying.

"I renounce black magic, Methos I don't want to die. I've only been an immortal for 5 years and the Denarians and Nicodemus found me. He promised me the prize plus so much more, he was my only teacher. Do you believe me?" Zander said looking at me still with fear in his eyes. All he could see were the flames of my sword burning brightly without a wisp of smoke.

"It's Amoracchius that you have to convince not me. I was just the Knight chosen to wield her, but I think Amoracchius believes you Zander. Now you must face the Wardens of the High Council of the Wizards. I cannot promise anything, not even a fair trial. Now give me the coin." I said with conviction I did not have ten minutes ago.

My job was not to kill but to redeem; I was wearing gloves that were blessed so I could pick up the coin and put it in a special bag tied to my belt. Then I sheathed Amoracchius and helped Zander up off the ground and motioned Harry and Karrin to come down.

It was over, not the way any of us thought it would be either. Harry had to put his Warden cape on now and call Morgan then take the Warlock into custody. His superiors would get a trial in motion as soon as possible.

"Harry I know it's not the practice Of the White Council but I promised Zander I would speak for him at his trial. Please can you make this happen? He was under the influence of the Order of the Blacken Denarius. I know a lot about that myself and I don't think his actions were entirely his fault. He has renounced all his past and Amoracchius believes him." I pleaded with Harry.

"Methos it's a sword! I know its one of the swords of The Cross and they are powerful weapons but how can Amoracchius believe him or believe anything else?" Harry had witnessed everything but I could tell he thought I had gone a little over the deep end.

"How can I myself a pragmatist still talk to archangels? Harry the sword is full of magic and the love of Christ; I have felt its power. You saw Amoracchius flames; you know I couldn't do that by myself. You are the one who said that theses swords did wonderful strange and wild things. I am sorry Harry I didn't believe you until now. Just let me speak at the trial. Zander will be a good man from now on, I know it." How did I know it? Faith, hope and love, three things I never understood much about before today. I guess I would only understand them as long as I was the one to bear Amoracchius. I had a feeling as soon as I gave the sword up I would lose what the sword had given me. Maybe I would keep it longer than a year but I didn't have to make that decision right now.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Next **

**I added a chapter, I thought the story need more action and interaction between the Knights and the Wardens, and I could not resist putting Morgan in to the story! Beside we know just how well he and Methos will get along! Just about as well as he dose with Harry! LOL Plus what is a Dresden story without a clash between someone and the Merlin! (Methos?) So enjoy the story and keep reading!**

**Chapter 13 - The Wizards vs the Knights **

** please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Disclaimer and thanks** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF and my Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****) **

**Authors' note –** I offer my apologies that this chapter took so long to get out. The chapter was becoming so long I decide to break it up in to smaller pieces. I think both the Dresden Fans and Highlander fans will not be disappointed. Methos is back trapped in a difficult situation between what he wants and what the archangel is whispering in his ear to do. Plus both Harry and Methos get a chance to face off with The Merlin which is always fun. So enjoy the Wizards vs. The Knights in the trial of Matthias Zander. It is full of action and adventure and as always reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 13**

**The Wizards vs. The Knights in the trial of Matthias Zander part one**

_**Harry**__**'**__**s Narrative**_

The day after Matthias Zander gave up his coin and surrendered to the wardens, Morgan placed him on trial as a warlock. I had witnessed this scene play out too many times before, with other warlocks who Morgan killed. Ninety nine percent of these trials did not go in favor of the warlocks.

Now many wardens had gathered along with The Merlin and Morgan again in the same large warehouse down by the docks where I had seen the young Koran Warlock decapitated. There had been innocent blood poured out on this hallowed ground before, many times. Guilty or innocent made no difference; Zander was going to die today and there was little I could do to change that. My palms were sweating and my heart was racing as I looked for Captain Luccio, Ebenezar McCoy, Listen-to-Winds, the Gatekeeper or even Martha Liberty! Unfortunately the only member of the Senior White Counsel present seemed to be my personal nemesis Arthur Langtry the acting and present Merlin.

I looked for any allies within the ranks of the wardens but they too seemed to be missing. My heart sank and I just shook my fist. I would speak for Zander even if The Merlin would hold it against me, but then again is seemed like he held everything I said against me anyway! Hells bells this was a set up if I had ever seen one.

The Merlin and Morgan were in a rush to have Zander's trial over and done with as soon as possible. One of the wardens led Zander bound and with a black hood over his head and then read the charges against him.

"Hells bells Morgan I want to file a official protest! Captain Luccio assured me that the Knights of the Cross received permission to testify at this trial. Without their personal help the wardens would never have been able to bring in Matthias Zander. This trial would never have happened if not for the intervention of the Knights and it's the least we owe them for their help." I was doing my best to argue with both The Merlin and Morgan.

"Wizard Dresden Captain Luccio, must have been detained by some other business. I am sure if the she promised the Knight the right to testify she would have brought them here. Beside the Knights are not part of the Unseelie Accords and the counsel doesn't have to offer then any participation in the trial of a warlock! We are of course grateful for any help they offered the While Council but we can not allow anyone to interrupt these proceedings!" The Merlin replied.

"So The Knights are good enough to help us but not suitable to speak at this trial! Just PEACHY this is just another mock trial for the latest warlock that Morgan is getting ready to chop his head off." I was beginning to think that Morgan enjoyed killing innocent wizards for the sake of declaring an example for all to see that they should not break the seven laws of magic. Someday this attitude of his was going to come back and bite him in the butt!

"Dresden you will stop right now, I have soulgazed the warlock Zander and proven him guilty and if you continued to object Morgan will order two of the wardens to restrain you."

Before I knew it two wardens I could only classify as goons grabbed me and pulled me off to the side. To say I felt discouraged was putting it mildly and my heart began to sink.

Then while The Merlin was finishing his speech I heard a strange sizzling sound like that of someone frying eggs and looked at the huge locked metal door to the old warehouse. I saw just the tips of something that looked as if it was on fire pierce through the door. Strange there was not a hint of the smell of smoke or anything burning in the building. The only things that could cut through metal with flames that did not burn were Amoracchius and Esperacchius with their Knights' in tow. The Door was being sliced like butter with a warm knife. It looked just like two light sabers out of return of the Jedi. My eyes kept glancing back and forth between the door and Morgan. The world seemed as if it had gone into slow motion. Just as Morgan swung down his sword to behead Zander the door fell on the warehouse cement floor with a thunderous CRASH!

Morgan's sword bit into flesh and bone and Zander's body lay lifeless in a pool of blood with all the wardens gasping at the sight of the Knights dramatic entrance.

Following behind the Knights was the small figure of Captain Luccio. She was accompanied by her entourage which included Listen-to-Winds, The Gatekeeper, Ebenezar McCoy, and Martha Liberty. Then Listen-to-Winds, and Ebenezar McCoy of the senior council commanded that the trial to be halted immediately. The two Goons that were holding me were stunned for just a moment by the horrendous noise the door made as it crash to the floor. They loosened their grip enough for me to struggle free and I ran to where Zander had fallen. I pulled the black hood off Zander's head as Methos and Sanya ran to my side and Methos kneeled down to examine Zander's body. Blood was everywhere and I couldn't tell if he was beheaded or not. My only clue was there wasn't a quickening but Methos had told me when an immortal is beheaded without another immortal around their quickening goes in to the earth and is lost forever.

Sanya was the first to reach Zander. He looked at Methos and asked in Russian if Zander was dead. At least I think that's what he said. The warehouse had been as silent as a tomb up to that moment; all anyone could hear after the senior members of the white counsel entered was the pounding of footsteps echoing in the vast empty space.

Methos examined Zander's body. Morgan had been distracted by the crash of the warehouse door and just barely missed his neck by an inch, but ripped his shoulder blade from his spinal cord. Our shoes were drenched in the thick red liquid seeping from Zander's lifeless body. Methos lips parted in to a half smile and reported Zander was not mortally wounded. I finally saw Zander's head was still attached to his body, if you call it that; he was neatly cut in two. I guess I had to explain to the senior members of the white council that Zander was an immortal and would live. Methos and Sanya still had their flaming swords drawn and were intent on protecting Zander until he revived. Right now he still looked quite dead.

I went to Captain Luccio, followed by Listen-to-Winds, The Gatekeeper, Ebenezar McCoy, The Merlin, Morgan and Martha Liberty and explained Zander's death was a temporary condition and in a short time we would see him heal and come back to life. I gave them the cliff notes on Immortals how they really died and a short version of what the game was. Morgan was fuming at the fact that the warlock Matthias Zander only seemed dead. He was livid that he had not been told about this new type of supernatural creature.

Everyone else listened intently, Ebenezar and Anastasia always stayed on my side rooting me on and trying to support me. The Merlin's face was turning red and I swear if we were in a cartoon character steam there would have been coming out of his ears. To say that he was outraged that he had been left out of the loop and uniformed about these newly discovered immortal beings was putting it mildly! Captain Luccio did explain all the evidence she had found about then she found in the archives of the original Merlin's library, something he always had at his fingertips. Somehow I do not think that helped her case much telling him he just hadn't read his own library. I knew there was going to be trouble for her back after they got to Scotland. Perhaps this was one time that the war with the Red Court might turn out to be a good thing because it would keep everyone too busy to dwell much on this incident.

Upon the order of Captain Luccio Methos picked up Zander's body and carried it off to a corner of the warehouse, where the dead immortal could recover with a bit more privacy. Of course Captain Luccio ordered several of the wardens to guard Zander, he was still a warlock and still on trial.

After the senior member of the white counsel finished talking to her, Captain Luccio had several private words with Morgan. Listen-to-Winds, The Gatekeeper, Ebenezar McCoy, and Martha Liberty walked over to the Merlin to have some private words with him also. I stayed with Methos and Sanya waiting for Zander to heal. Most of the wardens were confused and did not understand that Zander wasn't really dead. They also knew nothing of the race of men called immortals. Sure I was going to have to explain what had happened today too many of the wardens as I had to the Senior Counsel, but for now I just wanted to be near my friends. It was amazing to see the blue sparks start to mend Zander's body. Methos tried to keep Zander's re-entry back into the land of the living as private as possible, but we were in a warehouse, full of wardens five members of the white counsel, all who were gathered to be part of his trial for being a warlock. Methos also informed everyone it might take some time for Zander to heal. Privately I asked about how long this was going to take?

"Sorry Harry I do not know, Zander is a young immortal and these injuries are quite substantial. We could be here for some time waiting for him to heal" The old immortal informed me.

"But Methos I had you down to a time limit depending on what type of death you had, like if you were just shot maybe a few minuets, but remember the time the Troll tossed you in to the building and smashed your bones, well that might take 20 minutes to a half an hour." I explained my system to Methos.

Methos just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Dresden you actually timed my deaths and how long it took me to heal?"

"Well stars and stones what do you care! I sort of found it amusing and it was useful Intel so I could know when you would be back up ready to finish the fight! Aren't you a little Cranky today, Methos what flew up you butt?"

Methos' cold hard eyes focused right on mine, "Dresden you just informed a whole room of wizards how to kill my kind, permanently. Immortals have lived in secret for thousands of years, on the fringe of society and now because of you my entire race is in jeopardy! I am in jeopardy. Bloody hell Rafael, this whole Knight of the Cross was the most assine thing I have let myself get talked in to!" Methos turned his back to me and tended to Zander, although there was little he could do but wait.

I motioned for Captain Luccio and Ebenezar McCoy to come over, while some of the wizards were already preforming spells to clean up some of the blood. I met then half way know Methos wanted nothing to do with me at the moment. I explained to them it might be some time before the trial could restart. I asked if I could leave and make a Burger King run? That was shot down as quickly as I asked. No one was leaving the warehouse until this trial was over. Damnit my stomach was staring to growl and I made a mental note to pack sandwiches and cokes the next time we had a warlock on trial. Too late now.

I asked Ebenezar a question. "Sir I was in too much of a hurry to explain the immortals to the council that I explained a too much."

"Hoss what are you saying boy?" Ebenezar answered back to me.

"My friend Methos, who is a Knight of the Cross is also one of these immortal beings and he is very irritated at me right now to letting the wizards know first they exist, and second how to kill them." I explained to my mentor.

"I will speak with him Hoss, the senior wizards of the high counsels do not want any more wars with any other supernatural creatures especially ones who are immortal. We are not interested in exposing his race or killing them. Some of the wizards have known about the immortals for many generations. Don't worry Hoss I convince your friend he has nothing to fear from us."

"Sir, that maybe a tad more difficult than you picture, Methos is entirely on the paranoid side when it comes to his secrets"

"Hoss you may have forgotten this but I am very good at what I do," Ebenezar reminded me.

"Yes Sir I know you are" I answered back to Ebenezar as I watched the old man take off his fancy robe, and sunder over to my favorite immortal dressed in his less intimidating blue jean overalls. They spoke for a while; Anastasia kept me back and suggested we give Ebenezar and Methos space. It took a while but the two men seem to come to some sort of agreement. They shook hands before Ebenezar came back to where Anastasia and I were waiting.

"Relax Hoss, your friend and I have am arrangement, I met him back in the 1800's he was a Doctor back then too. Your right he is stubborn and on the paranoid side, but I think I have convinced the good Knight that the wizards mean him and his kind no harm."

"So Sir now that you solved that problem can we have that run to Burger King for some food now?" I asked my mentor as he put back on his stately robe and put his hand on my shoulder.

"No Hoss" Ebenezar chuckled as he walked over to rejoin the other members of the senior council to explain to them what he had just agreed to with Methos about the status of immortals. Hells bells I guess I just have to be patient and wait for the immortal Zander to heal and the trial to begin again. I swear everyone in the whole damn warehouse could hear my stomach growling!

**End of part one** **the trial of Matthias Zander**

**Next Part two**

**Next chapter 14 the trial of Matthias Zander trial is rebooted**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Disclaimer and thanks** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF and my Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****) **

**Next chapter 14 **

**Part two – The Trial is Rebooted - the **The Trial of Matthias Zander ****

_**Harry's Narrative**_

After seeing Zander's feigning death it is hard for even me with all my wizard-y wisdom to explain how these immortals heal. I know I had made fun of Methos dying more than once. But after today I doubt I will ever tease him again, after watching the pain Zander felt throughout his healing. All the wardens and myself had waited and watched for quite some time to finally have Matthias Zander join us again among the land of the living. I suggested several times we should make a Burger King run but I was still told no. Stars and stones don't these people ever get hungry?

When Zander was fully recovered he, Methos and Sanya spoke quietly to one another before the trial resumed. You could cut tension with a sword knowing that Zander had repeatedly violating several of the seven laws of magic.

The Knights felt it was their mission to convince the wardens it was the Denarians that were responsible for what Zander had done. Frankly I wasn't sure even Knights with their holy swords and connections with archangels could even pull off this miracle and save Zanders life.

The trial began again as if it had never started a redo of sorts. The Wardens led Zander out again just as before bound with the black hood on his head. Then Morgan read the charges against him. For the second time The Merlin spear headed the prosecution with full confidence he could convince the Wardens that Zander was a warlock and should be put to death.

First for the defense was Captain Luccio. She explained she how she had discovered that the warlock they were hunting was a new type of supernatural creature, an immortal. Then Anastasia described how the Knights were able to apprehend him. Anastasia made me explain to the wardens the cliff notes on what it meant to be an immortal. This time I carefully left out the explanation on just how to kill immortals permanently. Methos was already annoyed with me I did not need any more problems with the old grump.

Next up for the defense was Sanya, the "elder" of the two Knights Of the Cross. He was dressed all in Black except for a similar cape, gloves that Methos wore. I could tell his cape was new and identical to Methos', which had been the one Michael had worn and was sewed by Charity. Methos was in his usual white washed Jeans and oversized off white sweater. They looked like two matching chess pieces one black one white, except for blood splattered on Methos' clothes. I smiled because I swear I could almost see an Archangel whispering in Methos' ear. I knew even with heavenly persuasion there was no way Methos was going to testify first in any scenario.

Sanya stood in front of the crowd of wardens and proclaimed, "I am Sanya the Knight of the Cross bearer of the sword of Hope Esperacchius. First I should explain to you all the primary duty of the Knights of The Cross is to fight the Order of the Blacken Denarius. The Knight, who bore the sword Amoracchius before Methos, taught me that the Denarius were really angels who had fallen from heaven. He said there once was a war fought in heaven to decide who would be the rulers of the universe. The Order of the Blacken Denarius were overthrown and cast to the earth. Now they take a human host so they may manifest themselves in this world, and will do anything to control the will of their host. There are thirty such Fallen, each bound to a tarnished silver Roman denarius that bears its respective Fallen's sigil; they are the same thirty denarii paid to Judas Iscariot when he betrayed Jesus. Once a human has physically touched one of the coins, the Fallen whose sigil is on that coin is free to communicate with its new host. They are able to bestow knowledge, physical prowess, and magical ability, for as long as the host maintains possession of the coin. This man Matthias Zander mind was manipulated and controlled by one of the fallen because he held a coin of the Order of the Blacken Denarius." Anyone could hear the sincerity emanating from Sanya's voice.

I was also thrilled that Sanya decided to tell Michael Carpenter's version of the story and not his own personal beliefs that the Archangels and Order of the Blacken Denarius were really aliens from distant plants.

Sanya's testimony continued, "I too once was like Zander and possessed a coin. I too was one of the Order of the Blacken Denarius. One of the fallen had owned my heart and controlled my actions. But like Zander I was able to renounce the Order of the Blacken Denarius and tossed my coin away. Then Archangel Michael saw it fitting to honor me by asking me to be the bearer of Esperacchius and gave me hope when I had no hope. I do not understand any of these creatures for I am an agnostic Trotskyite, but I have turned my life around from one of hate to one of hope. Zander has made the same decision and gave up his coin. You cannot hold him accountable for what he did under the influence and temptations of the Denarius. They corrupt you in ways you wizards have no comprehension of. Hear me oh wizards' do not put this man to death who has turned away from his evil ways. If he is guilty so am I." Sanya said in his big finish.

The Merlin looked at the four of us and scowled, his voice was sarcastic, flat and unimpressed. "My dear Knight I understand what you are saying but you are not guilty of anything but giving a good speech. This warlock is not like you or a average human for he is immortal. While he did change and give up the ways of the Denarians for now what assurances would we have he would not be lured back to the power of the Order of the Blacken Denarius in another hundred years?"

OK good Sanya tried his best but the senior counsel members and the wardens did not look like they were swallowing it. I looked at Methos and I whispered in his ear, "I think it's up to you. Sanya did a good job but Zander is immortal like you so if anyone can sway the crowd I am convinced it you Methos. I am afraid you are his last hope."

Methos looked lost in his own thoughts, which was just peachy! I knew how he hated to revel his past to any one even a good friend, but this was a warehouse full of strangers. Men the old man might never see again and now they would know his secrets many secrets that few men on earth were aware of. I knew Amoracchius had changed Methos but I wondered had Amoracchius changed him enough for Methos to speak up and save Zander? Or was he still the elusive 5,000 year old immortal who was more interested in saving his own skin than fulfilling the contract he had made with an Archangel?

Methos bowed his head as if he was saying a prayer, but I knew he wasn't praying especially to the Christian God, Amoracchius had not changed him that much. Then suddenly he raised his eyes to the crowd of wardens and began to speak.

"I am Methos, Knight of the Cross bearer of the great Sword Amoracchius, the sword of Christ love. Yet I cannot call myself a Christian. I did meet the man you call Jesus on the shore of the lake Galilee over 2,000 years ago. I saw him feed thousands of people with just a few fish and crumbs of bread. I saw him heal the sick and bring sight to the blind. Yet like you I still stood in ignorance and unbelief. I am immortal and have lived longer than I wish to say." Methos stopped and went over to stand next to Zander and pulled off the black hood from his head and smiled at Zander to try to give him hope.

Methos then bowed his head again as if in meditation then he looked up out at the wardens once again. "Years ago I knew this selfsame sword but it had a different name." Methos held up his sword and it burst into flames, yet it had not a wisp of smoke. Methos paused as if he was listening to someone then he took a deep breath had a furled brow and frustrated inflexion to his voice as he began to speak. "This sword was named Excalibur and it was in the hands of a wizard you all honor who had the name of Merlin."

The crowd began to mumble saying to each other how on earth could have Methos known the original Merlin?

"You all hold him in such high esteem but you do not know the truth about your own legend! Every man that lives makes mistakes. Yes even your great wizard Merlin made terrible mistakes and because of his own vanity Camelot fell." Methos reached out his free arm and pointed his finger at all the wardens who had looks of infuriation and shock on their faces. The Merlin looked angrier than anyone at Methos' words.

"How dare you defile the name of Merlin." Arthur Langtry the Merlin yelled out with great rage at Methos.

"How dare you wizards speak of things you have no knowledge of, were you there in Camelot? Where you there on that fateful day on the battle field when King Arthur died? Did you hold Arthur bleeding to death in your arms? Merlin was there and so was I. If the great wizard himself had just not been so vain and not ignored the voice of the lady of the lake, Arthur Pendragon would never have died that terrible day. Then perhaps the concepts Camelot stood for would have survived another 1,000 years and Dark Ages could have been avoided!" Methos shot back at Arthur Langtry the acting present Merlin senior member of the white council.

"This is preposterous! You have no proof of this!" Arthur Langtry said as his face went red and the veins in his head stood out as he yelled back at Methos in rebuttal.

"But you are wrong Wizard, I hold Excalibur in my hands and that is all the proof I need."

Methos' face was looking red with rage and not faring much better than Langtry except for the fact he will always look less than thirty years old.

"Any man can make the wrong choice. You hold yourself in such high esteem with your magical abilities; you do not think that tomorrow any of you could not fall to the pit of despair? You wizards believe that with one wrong mistake a man is undone. Do not look too closely at the man you have based your society on, the great original Merlin himself. Well by your standards Merlin should have been doomed 100 times over. Bloody Hell the man did not get his act together until he was over two hundred and fifty years old! Sadly by then Camelot was just a legend lost to time. King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere were both long dead rotting in their graves along with the Knights of the Round Table! Because of him it became nothing but a memory, repeated by generation and finally in the end Camelot became only a fairy tale. The greatest chance man has had for peace until the twenty first century was lost. All this was because of a wizard who broke most of your seven laws of magic. But this was not just any wizard who screwed every thing up but the one and only original Merlin. You see you founding father through rose colored lens, and have no idea of truth!"

After delivering his speech Methos looked visibly shaken and outraged as he took a moment to compose himself. Then he began speaking even louder above the murmuring of the crowed. "The dream of Camelot was lost because of the mistakes of Merlin this selfsame man who wrote your seven laws of magic which you base your wizard society upon!"

Arthur Langtry yelled out at Methos "Sir Knight I do not believe you!"

Methos rebutted back "Wizard Langtry why do you think the one and only Merlin wrote the seven laws of magic?"

"They were his masterpiece; it is not you a non-wizard to question them!" Arthur Langtry heatedly returned his words back at Methos.

"Wrong! Merlin wrote them because he had broken most of them himself! Because he realized in order for your society to ever accomplish anything there had to be order and certain acts were unacceptable. So he wrote the seven laws of magic in order to save the wizards from themselves. From himself!" Methos proclaimed. "To prevent any wizard from ever doing what he had done!"

The crowds of warden were becoming more infuriated at every word Methos spoke, how dare anyone especially someone who was not a wizard say Merlin was a man who made many mistakes, broken the seven laws of magic! Was the man who destroyed Camelot, everyone knew it was really Lancelot and his affair with the Queen that brought down Camelot. The wardens started to turn against Methos; the wizards had blood in their eyes. No one spoke out against the original Merlin; gee not even I did that!

Suddenly out of nowhere next to Methos appeared a bright glowing light, so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes from it. That was everyone but the two Knights of The Cross Methos, and Sanya. Out of the light came a thunderous voice, "I am the Archangel Rafael. This is my Knight Methos who bears the sword Amoracchius that was once the sword Excalibur. I have compelled him to speak to you of these things but as always you wizards have remained hard hearted. Continue so and you will surely face consequences of you actions. For he is my representative in your world and I request you treat him with the respect he deserves. My Knight speaks for me and in truth, for the sword that was once called Excalibur guides him. You wizards all have free will but do not mock the lord GOD Almighty and his earthly representatives. Because sometimes your free actions can bring outcomes to you that you may not wish to receive." Then as suddenly as the light came it disappeared.

Ok I didn't see that one coming. Then again neither did the Merlin, Arthur Langtry, the rest of the Senior Counsel or any of the wardens. There was a quick enjoinment to discuss the surprise testimony of the Archangel Rafael. WOW this trial was going in a definitely different direction from any other I had attended. Then I was called over by the Merlin to explain what just happened.

LIKE I REALLY KNEW?

I certainly was not going to inform the senior counsel about my personal experience with angel's be they fallen or archangels, lash or Uriel!

Hells bells it seems like just earlier today The Merlin wanted to toss me out on my ass. Now he wants me to be the senior white councils freaking middleman between them and the archangels! Oh this is just peachy! I never should have lent Methos Michael's sword! I knew it was going to cause trouble, but I never believed the archangels would ever make a self-serving, sarcastic, bastard like Methos a Knight of the Cross! Gee lovely, isn't this just another day in paradise?

**The end chapter 14**

**Next Chapter 15**

**Part three and the conclusion of the trial of Matthias Zander – **

**The Pragmatic Knight**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Disclaimer and thanks** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my editor BCF and my Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****) **

**Chapter 15 **

**The Pragmatic Knight **

**Part Three of the Trial of Matthias Zander **

After a longer than expected conference between myself and the rest of the members of the Senior Members of the White Counsel, someone besides the Merlin was chosen to speak as its representative. This time Ebenezar McCoy was the spokesman for the wizards. The Merlin he had lost the last round to an Archangel and was way too livid and outraged to be trusted to continue to talk.

Ebenezar walked over to the Knights trying to smile and look as gracious as possible. "We wizards that are members of the senior white counsel are willing to now to accept that this sword is the one true Excalibur and the Knight who bears her has testify in truth. The extraordinary vision we all experienced seems to bear proof that such things are possible."

"So Wizard McCoy you are willing to accept the fact that the Merlin you all worship so much might not have been the man you thought he was?" Methos leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps for the moment my good Knight Methos, it is safer to accept the facts that you presented than to fight with an Archangel." Ebenezar conceded to the ancient immortal.

"Fine then perhaps may I continue with my testimony?" Methos asked his voice still flowing with sarcasm.

"Yes Sir Knight please continue," Ebenezar McCoy replied cool as a cucumber and then looking in my direction gave me a wink. Stars and stones maybe we could win this one. After all it's not every day an Archangel testified at the trial of a warlock.

Methos sighed and made a face I would only classify, as he was outraged at the very situation. Then Methos closed his eyes and looked again for a moment as if he was talking to someone else before he began to speak. Apparently only to me and the Knights the Archangel Rafael hadn't left. I thought maybe unseen to anyone the Archangel Rafael was standing next to Methos prodding him on and telling him what to say.

During the past six months I had gotten to know the world's oldest immortal as well as any one could and the last thing he wanted to do was tell a bunch of strangers, worst yet wizards about his past. I had seen that the sword had changed Methos but not enough to open his life up like the situation demanded. Methos like to say Rafael used just another form of blackmail to convince him to do the _'right thing'_. Many times when we were having a drink at McAnally's Methos often compared the archangels to the Order of the Blacken Denarius. Methos often chuckled when he disclosed that he had a lot more fun working for the '_wrong-side_'.

After Wizard McCoy returned to the rest of his group the murmuring among the wizards died down and the warehouse became so silent I could hear my own heart beating. Methos hesitated again I could tell Methos and Raphael were battling if he was going to really do this. But in the end I could almost see by the look on the old immortals face that Raphael had won the struggle. The archangel was still whispering in his ear and Methos knew he had little choice, if he did not testify Zander would die. Methos' eyes had a look of sad acceptance in them with a twist of anger. Christ I never forced Methos to pick up that damn confounded sword!

"Hear me Oh wizards I myself too was one of the Order of the Blacken Denarius. But I did many worst things than our friend Zander here could even dream of doing. For I was one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, I rode a white horse, which was the horse of the Antichrist, for I was death himself. I was given the authority and conquered all who oppose me. I was the imitator of the true Christ, and with my brothers we ruled all we surveyed. My brother's were warfare who rode a red horse, famine who rode a black horse and the rider of the pale horse who was devastation, plagues and diseases. We together raped murdered and plundered across two continents for over a thousand years. All this was done under authority and power of the Order of the Blacken Denarius. Yes I lived for love of killing, any one, man, women, and child, for they were all the same to me. I killed anyone who got in my path, for I was death in the flesh." Methos took a deep breath closed his eyes and then continued with is story.

Yet now I stand before you a Knight of the Cross holding Excalibur which now has a nail from the cross used to crucify Jesus, imbedded in my sword hilt. Now I am now having conversations with archangels and am trusted to fight against the Denarians and all evil that threatens good people." Methos stayed silent a moment letting all he had said sink in to the ears of the warden who had heard it. Then he came back yelling at the wardens at the top of his voice.

"Now seeing me and the faith these Archangel's put in me, you dare to argue that this man Matthias Zander has not changed his ways? I who was a hundred times more evil than Zander even dreamed of being! Wizards I challenge you, for I now lay down my life that Zander is a new man. If any man knows what it is to be a new man it certainly is me. For I Methos the immortal have come from being the Antichrist and Death himself to being the bearer of the sword of Christ's love. So wizards of the white counsel what is your verdict? Now choose death for an innocent man that did these acts not of his own volition or life and a second chance? Trust me your great wizard Merlin got more than one second chance and it was more than he deserved." And with that Methos fell silent and turned, walking away to the broken door of the warehouse to wait for the verdict.

The crowd was stunned with what Methos had said. I was stunned that Methos had revealed to the wardens about him being Death on a horse! He was laying down his life for Zander's in the Doom of Damocles as a promise Zander wasn't going to mess up again. I had done the same for Molly but she was like family; Zander was almost a complete stranger to him.

I walked over to Methos; he was looking out at the parking lot, looking anywhere but at the wardens. Methos was doing it again, cursing under his breath in some dead language that only he still spoke. In the midday sun Methos looked tired giving a small hint of the many years I knew he had lived. I went over to talk to my friend.

"Methos why did you say that you are laying down your life for Zander's, do you have any idea what you are doing?" I asked the tall man in the cape. Like I knew the reason for anything Methos did, I was just a child in his eyes.

"Dresden shut up and go away! You must have realized that the Archangel Rafael was simply blackmailing me again. I swear the Archangels are as bad as the Denarians," the old immortal whispered me in a tired voice.

"That's not what Michael believes, if not for the Archangels he would be dead. Michael believes the Archangels had something to do with you being on call that night he was admitted to the Hospital. Methos I'm sure Michael would have died without you being his surgeon."

"I am good Harry but I doubt I am even that good. Honestly Dresden you are telling me the Archangel's fabricated a plan where my friend had an auto accident hurting his hand. Then according to you the Archangel's directed him to call me in therefore ruining my first evening I had off in ten days! This was all so I could play miracle man and save Michael's Carpenters life? No Harry I repeat I am good just not that good. Any of the other doctors on call that night could have saved Michaels life." Methos whispered back to me as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, Methos perhaps you just feel like you are being blackmailed because you did not want to do some of the things the Archangel's were requesting of you. After all you spent most of your life hiding, avoiding conflict." I fumbled around trying to explain.

"You're right Harry, I do not want to do the things they request me to do. It is against my very nature. I have not stayed alive for over 5,000 years by caring about anyone else besides myself." Methos shot back at me with a chill in his voice that ran down my spine.

"Really?" I questioned Methos the master liar. "Then how did you end up in Auschwitz the Nazi death camp? Or why did you marry Alexa and show her the world, only knowing she was going to die as soon as you gave your heart away to her? I am sure the last thing on your list was to fall in love and watch that lover die." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked Methos square in the eyes and asked one more question. Methos why for God sake did you ever become a Knight of the Cross because I sure as hell know you're a Pragmatist not a Christian? OK bring it on old man tell me the truth for once! I am sick to death of your lies." Hells bells this man could drive me crazy with his half-truths and cliff notes.

Methos lowered his head and didn't look at me. "Damn you Dresden it's your entire fault anyway, if you hadn't destroyed my beautiful Ivanhoe sword none of this would have happened. Don't you see it's this sword, it's magical and I knew it the moment I saw it was Excalibur. Bloody hell even back in the time of King Arthur I knew this sword had unbelievable powers. The Archangel Rafael had told me the lady of the lake had told Merlin to give it to me, Lancelot not the King. But Merlin wanted his friend Arthur to also be the great warrior Knight. No man even the great King Arthur could be everything for all people, both a great King and a great warrior. King Arthur tried, he tried so very hard but Arthur being only human he was destined to fail. I myself do not see how I could have succeeded back then either, but Archangel Rafael thinks I would have if I had only believed. Morgana offered me the sword Excalibur but at the time I did not believe her and I did not want to take it from my friend Arthur. Then because of me everyone died. You see Harry I just lied to the entire body of wizard out there. Merlin didn't destroy Camelot, I did." I could see the pain in Methos' face at the loss of all his friends and most of all the women he loved.

"Methos, everyone always died, except maybe you my friend." I tried to get him to look me in the eyes but he wouldn't.

Methos pushed my hand off him then he shook his head as he continued to gaze out at the parking lot. "Your wrong Dresden, I will not live forever, this new lifestyle brings me closer to death each and every day. No one goes on forever Harry, not even me."

"Rafael said it was Merlin's fault that Camelot fell, how can you take the blame? I have found in life most people die because of their own actions not because of something you refused to do like take a damn magic sword from your friend!"

"Are you so sure of that Dresden?" Methos looked up and straight into my eyes and said, "According to Rafael if I had picked up Excalibur back then, I would have turned the battle and saved everyone's lives. If I only had not chosen to run away, until it was too late Camelot could have gone on for hundreds of years. Yes Merlin made the wrong choice but when Morgana tried to correct the wrong I simply analyzed myself right out of believing I could have made a difference. Until this very moment I always believed one man could not make a difference, but these bloody damn Archangel's tell me I was wrong! Oh Harry why do always I survive? I always do but not those around me."

"Its the way of your kind, your immortal Methos but while you busy telling the truth, what did Rafael say to make you pick up the sword and become a Knight?" I asked actually thinking he would tell me the truth after that emotional story about Camelot.

"Harry it was the most Pragmatic thing to do given the situation. Now it looks like the white counsel might be making a judgment soon so at least one of us should check in and you being the wizard you would be the best choice to go." Methos smirked at me his voice going cold and emotionless again. Damn immortals!

"You do know if they give Zander the Doom of Damocles and he screws up again the white council will cut off your head too?" I informed Methos.

"Harry, people have been trying to do that for over 5,000 years, what are a few irritated wizards to me? It's not like Merlin and I got on very well and he never succeeded in killing me. I am tougher than I look, and besides I have an archangel in my pocket this go-round. Harry you worry too much." Methos said as he walked back to Sanya's side and started to speak Russian to him.

I walked back in and found Anastasia and Ebenezer and waited to hear the verdict. Hells bells number one on my to do list when this is all over is to get Bob to teach me Russian. Who knows what Methos and Sanya are saying about me!

**The end chapter 15**

**Next chapter 16 ****– The Epilogue **

**keep reading the story is almost finished!**

**Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Highlander / Dresden Files Crossover**

**Disclaimer & Thanks** - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I wish to thank my Editor BCF and Beta Reader RJ Bingham I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at **(****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham****)**

**Chapter 16 - The ****Epilogue**

_**Methos narrative**_

To everyone's great surprise, except Sanya and Harry, Zander was exonerated of all the charges against him with the provision that I find him an immortal teacher who was also a practitioner of magic arts. Righto - so after sorting out my options I decided to call Cassandra. One could say Cassandra and I were not exactly on speaking terms, but she couldn't turn Zander away knowing the wizards will just behead him if she rejected him. This is why I had Harry Dresden make the phone call and made sure he left out the part about the wizards beheading me if Zander did not get on the straight and narrow.

The phone rang a few times before she picked it up, seeing it was an unfamiliar number. Cassandra's voice was clear and strong when she answered it with a "Hello, who is this?"

Harry tried to put a smile in his voice even thought it came out buzzing with all the magical energy in the room. "Hello my name is Harry Dresden and I am calling you about a very urgent matter, is this Cassandra the Witch of Donan Woods? Please do not hang up, a man's life is at stake"

"I do not know where you got my number but this isn't funny, I do not know any Harry Dresden" Cassandra was about to hang up when I interrupted and took the phone from Harry.

"Cassandra don't hang up, Harry is telling you the truth, you are the only person who can save a man from certain death," my voice was filled with urgency and I gathered all power I could from my sword to sound sincere and honest. Two things I doubted Cassandra would believe I was. I felt the battery on the cheap pre-paid cellphone heating up all ready, I did not know how long the phone was going to last.

"Methos! Of course a man's life is at stake if your involved, Damn MacLeod I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Cassandra cursed back at me. Well I expected worst, I deserved worst. I fully expected her to kill me the last time we saw each other, but good chivalrous Macleod stopped her. I do love those good guys.

"Cassandra, blame me for what ever you what to but please I beg you I need you to do something for a friend of mine"

"WHAT WOULD I EVER DO FOR YOU METHOS, BESIDE TAKE YOUR HEAD?" she shouted back at me, "Oh now you are begging me? What happened to you since Macleod killed all your brothers? Have you grown soft? Well meet me anywhere, anyplace, anytime and I will take your head. How about that being one thing that you are proposing?" the rage in the tone of her voice slithered out mouth with the viper of a verminous snake. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Cassandra I am not calling you about me, it's about a young immortal who needs a teacher who practices magic"

"Methos, my magic did not work on you, but my sword will," she spit back at me.

All I could think was stay on the issue and on target, sooner or later she'll get my drift, maybe.

"Cassandra, his name is Matthias Zander, and he has magical abilities and the wizards of this world will cut his head off unless I find him a immortal witch who can take him in as her student. Hate me if you must, but Matthias Zander has done nothing to you. Macleod says you're a good person, just talk to Zander, for his sake. Talk to Harry Dresden too anyone but me, all I want to do is save Zander's life." Could I convince her, she still only thought of me as Death on a horse.

"Growl! Methos you still are just trying to manipulate everyone!

"Cassandra, you would do it if Macleod asked you, don't trust me, speak to the wizards. I am sure you know of their existence. I beg you please just speak with Zander, he needs your help, and you are the only one who can save him. I would have never have called you if I had any other choice. But you better do it quickly because this is a cell phone is dying because technology reacts poorly around magic. "

"Damn you Methos, fine put this Matthias Zander on the phone, but what ever I do, it changes nothing between us. You are still a coward afraid to fight me."

"And you are as charming as ever, it is true I have no wish to fight you now or ever. If that make me a coward so be it, but thank you Cassandra."

"Methos do not thank me yet!" she spat her words at me, I tried to smile and handed Zander the phone. It was up to him now I did my best, I only hope he and Dresden could pour on the magic and win Cassandra over before the phone died. Deep down I had always cared for Cassandra maybe Zander could help plead my case to Cassandra tell her I had changed, nothing could make things between us much worse between us.

After having to call Cassandra back several times on a new pre-paid cell phone and sifting through a static filled and sometimes cracking phone noise filled conversation, Zander, Harry and Anastasia, Cassandra agreed she would meet Zander. If the moon was right and the woodland spirits wished it she would become his new teacher. Bloody hell! With Cassandra there was always some weird condition; as far as I was concerned Macleod could have her all for himself! Zander made me a promise not to tell Cassandra where I was and I wished him all the best, he would need it.

After the armaments were finalized three cell phones later. I now am in the habit of carrying several prepaid cell phones with me since I been associated Dresden and have destroyed more cell phones than I will admit to. Its an annoying practice but a necessary if one is keeping the company of a wizard, plus I had to keep calling my answering service with a new number sometimes several times a day. Bloody hell magic!

Finally Harry, Sanya, Zander, Anastasia, Ebenezer, and I all went to McNally's for dinner for some wonderful microbrew beer. The meal was on me unfortunately since wizards never seem to carry cash and destroy that strip on all credit cards. Good thing Mac lets me keep a tab, (he knows I pay mine up unlike I did at Joe's Bar.) Mac understands that half the time my ATM card will not work when I am in Harry's company. I remember once I was at the head of a line with ten irate people behind Harry and myself at a ATM when I realized Harry had messed it up so completely it would be lucky if the bank would even opened the next morning. So thank the Gods for Mac letting me run a bloody tab because this night Dresden had been complaining for hours and hours about missing a meal and I was about ready to do anything just to shut him up. Sanya gave me that LOOK as if to say "No Methos you can not torture Dresden for just being a pain in the ass!" Sanya and I truly are becoming brothers, and we both knew after supper we would dumped the wizards we were both going back to the condo for whisky shots and beer pong.

After dinner Harry, Ebenezer and Anastasia were going to take Zander through the never-ever to Cassandra's. She was living in Scotland these days not far from Edinburgh. Anastasia, and Ebenezer could send Dresden reports on how Cassandra and Zander were getting along and how his lessons were progressing. A week later when Dresden returned from Scotland, he insisted they were only gone for two day! WIZARDS! Dresden told me that Cassandra made a worthy Obi-Wan and Zander was a perfect Padawan for her. I think Harry and Bob have watched Star Wars a few too may times!

Well after getting the Matthias Zander matter settled I had a few things to do to get my own house in order. The next year was going to be one of the strangest experiences of all my 5,000 years.

The last thing I ever thought I would be was working on the side of good and fighting evil. This was not my first choice in new careers! But I had given The Archangel my promise to be a Knight of the Cross for the next twelve months, even thought they black mailed me into it. Free will my horses Ass! But for some reason I felt bound to keep my vow. Damn Amoracchius the sword of love, were you to all intents and purposes changing me? Thank the Gods MacLeod didn't live anywhere Chicago! The last thing I needed now was him badgering me. The only perks to the job were I now had Sanya as my new brother in arms. Plus I had a whole year to find new and did different ways to torment Harry Dresden for putting me in this position.

First I had to write a letter to Ken Sharigian director of the University of Chicago Medical Center to resign from my full time position there. I did ask if I could be kept on, on an adjunct basis due to personal a family leave. I knew I couldn't walk away with not answering any questions so I told my colleagues I had located my long lost half-brother and needed personal time to get to know him. So I had Sanya come to the Hospital with me so I could introduce him to all my staff and coworkers. Everyone was thrilled to see I had a living family member because they knew I was an orphan. Sanya was delighted with meeting each and every person I knew. The fact that I was now a Knight also released Sanya from the huge burden that he had been carrying as the only Knight of The Cross. Personally I just liked this crazy hard fighting and hard drinking Russian. Often we had some wicked exciting sword practices too. Sanya loved my penthouse condo so I had a roommate whenever we both were in Chicago.

My life was changing faster than I ever dreamed of because Karrin was in my life now. I had not seriously thought about being in another relationship after Alexa died. I was not in a rush to go through that pain of losing someone again. The strange thing was that Karrin was such a polar opposite from most mortals I had ever been in love with. Being with her I felt like I was coming home to a partner a women I could be me with, Methos not just some identity I had invented. Karrin was so different from the broken doves I so often have fallen in love with. In any jujitsu match she just might beat me, while with firearms and swordplay she even sometimes held her own when we practiced together. Even before Dresden came back from Scotland I asked her out on our first real date. Of course we had to take her car, (too cold for my convertible) and I took her to Andy's Place a great Jazz bar and restaurant, which she really enjoyed. Afterwards we went back to my place minus Sanya of course. Hey why not impress a woman with a panoramic view of the Chicago skyline, but I don't think it was the city view she was interested in. More like the view from the master bedroom. After 5,000 year and 68 wives along with countless lovers I never expected the tigress from Chicago. I should have known it was all Karrin Murphy's style. I only hoped I made her as happy as she made me, will surprises never cease?

A week or so after we started dating Karrin was over and I was cooking a stir-fry dish for her, something I picked up in Japan in 2000 B.C. Fish and fresh vegetables served over rice. We were having just a glass of white wine with it too, just a pleasant evening at home. Sanya was over visiting Michael Carpenter for the night; finally Karrin and I had some time alone.

"Harry tore up the check you gave him for the work he did when the immortal Warlock was in town." Karrin told me knowing I was going to be irritated.

"Why he needs the money and it's not like I don't have it to spend, Wizards live over 300 years he needs to start a nest egg now and stop living like a pauper and he did the work for me." I answered back in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Harry did the work for the Knights not you, and he has principles." Karrin tossed her hands in the air then came over and gave a hug.

"Yea too many for his own good, Harry reminded me of an immortal I know named MacLeod he has too many principles too. Mac is from Scotland circa 1600, and the son of a clan leader. Mac can be a real pain in the ass just like Harry." I was even spending a lot of time sharing parts of my life with Karrin. Now that was something I really hadn't done with a women in a long time.

Then the phone rang I looked at the caller ID; I could see it was from New Zealand so the call had to be from Joe. I was sure he was calling me to see if the sword he sent a last week had arrived. Damnit with all the problems with Zander's trial and Rafael constantly whispering in my ear, I never got around to calling him. Knowing Joe, he was likely still worried I had my head firmly attached, since the last time I talked to him I had been more than a little upset. OK I know how he worries but I had been busy, being a Doctor, a Knight of the Cross and now being in a relationship. I asked Karrin to get it because I was just adding the fish and didn't want to spoil the dish. Stir-frying is one dish that must be watched carefully plus I wanted to show off to Joe I had a girlfriend.

"Dr. Stacy's residence, can I help you."? Karrin answered in her soft non-cop voice.

"Hi there is the doctor in." Joe asked surprised to hear a women's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, he's in the middle of cooking can I ask whose calling?" Karrin asked.

"Only if you tell me your name, and since when does he cook?" Joe was starting to flirt with my girlfriend the old bastard!

"I am Sergeant Karrin Murphy Chicago PD, the doctor is a wonderful chef and you might be?"

"Joe Dawson, nice to meet you Sergeant Murphy, is the Doc under arrest or in any trouble?"

"Its Karrin, and he only in trouble if he burns my dinner, I will take over cooking for him Mr. Dawson, and give him the phone."

"Well Karrin please call me Joe."

"Ok Joe, I will get the doc for you, one minute OK?" Karrin laughed as she put the phone down. "It's a Joe Dawson on the phone and he's flirting with me." Karrin laughed.

I handed her over the stir-frying and picked up the receiver. "Joe, stop flirting with my girlfriend, but I am so glad you called. Sorry I was busy cooking, these Chicago winters are brutal and some nights you just don't want to go out. Thank you I got the sword you sent last Wednesday; sorry I didn't call. I have been very busy lately, thanks a lot for coming through for me old buddy."

"Methos, you have a girl friend who is a police officer? And you mentioned the sword in front of her and you cook? I hung around you for over 15 year and you never once cooked me dinner! Hey old man what's there going on in Chicago? You disappear for over seven years and then call me that your sword has been broken. You are making it sound like the world's coming to an end and now you've gone all domestic on me. What the hell's going on Methos?" Joe voice went up an octave or two with shock.

"Oh Joe it's a long story, why don't you come and visit me in Chicago sometime, hey how is MacLeod?"

"Mac's fines, Methos don't change the subject." Joe shot back at me.

"Everything is great here Joe and I have told Karrin everything. Well not everything, 5,000 years has a lot of everything's to cover, but she knows the cliff notes versions on most my life. I decided to keep the loaner sword and am using it. I couldn't wait for the one you sent to get here. Hey Joe did you ever hear of Excalibur?"

"Every one's heard of Excalibur, what the hell are you talking about? About two weeks ago you were your usual paranoid hysterical sarcastic self and now you have a girlfriend you acting like the French chief. Something happened to you Methos. Come on fess up spill the means?" Joe sounded excited. "What do mean the cliff notes versions of you life? What about being one of the four horsemen, now I know you didn't tell her about that!"

"Yup, she know all about me being Death on a horse don't you honey?" I said to Joe

"Honestly Methos not another Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse story! I think the food is ready can we discuss you angry adolescence later. Say good-by to your friend Joe and call him back tomorrow" Karrin insisted.

"Did you hear that Joe? Sorry old buddy but Karrin says dinner's done, I have to go, say hi to everyone for me and I will call you back when I have more time, I promise. Stop worrying everything is all right here on my end. I did get a new gig here its call Knights of the Cross. Maybe I will be over your way sometime soon and I will drop in to see you. I kind of travel a lot now with the new gig."

"Methos, I don't understand a thing you're saying and yes I heard what your lady friend said, I don't believe it but I heard it!" Joe remarked.

"It's ok Joe; it took me a while to get with the program too. Remember Joe that I have always loved you buddy. Goodbye Joe."

"Bye Methos I miss you too." Joe said as he hung up.

Maybe that was the first time I had ever told Joe that I loved him, and it felt good, thank you Amoracchius the sword of love you have frankly changed my life and for the first time since before Alexa died I am happy again. Is this a benefit of holding on to the sword like Rafael had spoken of or just me just falling in love with Karrin, right now I did not even want to know which answer was true.

"The food looks great Karrin." I smiled as I stuck a taste of tonight's dinner into my mouth. Karrin then gave me a hard kiss tasting the stir-fry that was rolling across my tongue.

"Yea the food is good, but not as good as desert, so Methos eat up then lets get in bed lets make the most of our time together before Rafael comes around whispering in your ear again."

I laughed at her boldness, choking on my food. "Karrin can you turn off your cell phone so the Chicago PD doesn't call you like last time?" I asked in my sexiest still choking voice.

"Sure, Methos, but can you remember the whipped cream this time?" Karrin responded as she dished out two bowls of stir-fry setting them down on my kitchen table.

My eyes got wide, well like Dresden always says do not argue with Karrin Murphy, "Whatever you say lover. You know I am only 5,000 years old and not a cave man, I do know how to treat a lady."

"Yea sure whatever, when did I ever tell you I was a lady? I'm a women not some china doll that going to brake, so Methos can you please stop acting like such a Martian." Karrin laughed and smiled that wicked smile at me.

Ok I still didn't have a clue what being a Martian means, and I wasn't about to ask Karen and spoil the moment. So instead I went over and held Karrin's in my arms and gave her a long deep kiss. Then I took whipped cream out of the refrigerator and placed it on the table next to our dinner. After that I took the house phone off the hook and turned off my cell phone. I had a new life and for the moment I was happy and not even a call from the Hospital, Father Forthill, Sanya, Harry Dresden or an Archangel was going to mess up my evening tonight.

"Hey Karrin why don't we just take dinner in the bedroom and start our desert early?" I suggested, Karrin just smiled back at me, I took that for a yes.

**The End**

**Please leave reviews**

**Next – Another Highlander / Dresden Files Crossover –**

**A Little Black Magic**

**Macleod comes to Chicago for a visit, and gets a glimpse into Methos new life as a Knight of the Cross. Meanwhile Methos is running in to Boss Malcone and getting headaches can an immortal get sick? Come solve the mystery with A Little Black Magic.**


End file.
